Holding it Together
by Nyabi
Summary: There are many paths down the road of reality, so many different options. So he has to wonder: why the hell did they take this one? Everyone has different realities, Naruto's is just slightly different...but you know, only slightly.
1. Just the Opposite

**Hello everybody! So this is my first Multichapter fic! I think...Ok so anyway a few things before we start.**

 **1.) There will be mentions of drugs and rape, and for my lack of knowing what people do in those situations (Thank god), I will only mention them briefly. Like not even that much. Also same with drugs - I tend to be very ignorent of these sort of things.**

 **2.) As for pairings, I really didn't focus my energy into them, I focused mostly on plot because if I focused on pairings, then I'd end up changing the plot for the pairings and it wouldn't be as good. So excuse my lack of lust.**

 **3.)This is entirely UN-betaed. I am too lazy to obtain a beta, nor am I gonna get one. Just too much stress of sending it to them and then your updates are based off of their sechedual. I am trying my best to fix my mistakes but, sadly I don't like going back that often, so I split it into sections. Organized sections of course, so they make sense in the story.**

 **4.)There will be OCs but I am trying to keep their appearance at a minimum. They each have their backstories that ties into Naruto a lot. So Naruto is a big part of them, but they are a small part of Naruto's past. Sorry, they make it flow smoother.**

 **5.) Team 7, or the members at least, are VERY over protective of Naruto. I like to think of this as Naruto-centric, but you know they also don't know a lot of things that are going on. Most of the characters are slightly OOC because of the events in their lives. This is modern AU so ninja problems don't tend to happen. I'm just being realistic, but due to plot events they will change their personalities. I tried not to change it too much.**

 **So with those comments, um I guess you can enjoy the story, hope you like it. :3**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 1

He wouldn't move. He _couldn't_ move.

He _had a knife to her neck and the blue-eyed boy was terrified, confused and felt pathetic. She was pretty, the blonde couldn't help admire that. Her silky black hair and her soft chocolate eyes. He wondered, if she wasn't terrified, would she look just as soft. Was she just as kind as she would have looked?_ He _had told the young boy otherwise. That this women was sickly - that she didn't deserve to live. And for only a moment he beileived him. But if that was so, how come she had a family. Had … now they were dead. The husband was about to call 911, and the child's screams had died out with the 4 year-old boy that lay in the doorway. He wondered, if he hadn't doubted their morality for that one second, then maybe they could have been saved._

 _The boy was watching as the black steel blade slowly sunk into the flesh of her neck, and she was too terrified to even scream. Her blood splashed on the floor and mixed with the other crimson puddles._

 _Another silent death._

Blue-eyes blinked and the dark night was gone. The bodies gone. The blood gone. In it's place was just a deserted parking garage, dull and grey and smelled of gasoline. He wasn't sure what time it was, and he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was the tall figure that was 5 feet away. He didn't look into those red eyes - they gave him nightmares. And he didn't need to look up to know that the man was smirking, his evil smile. He _felt_ it.

The only question that was running through his head right now was: What had he just seen?

He remembered that night, he was only 5. He felt so _helpless_. That was what made him remember. And that was only the _first_ time. How many times had this man - no this _demon_ \- make him witness it. And the words he said after were what echoed in his head for years after they were said.

" _You'll do the next one."_

He never did. He always froze and that's what made it worse. Every single time it would get worse and worse, til' it got to a point where he was even _considering_ killing the people. They didn't deserve a death like that - _no one_ deserved a death like that. No matter _what_ they did.

Why was he even here. He could fight back. No… that was wishful thinking.

"Do you have the information on those people brat." a deep intimidating, almost amused voice asked, even if he knew the brat had it, he still needed to rub it in. He was shaking as he clutched the paper in his hands. _He did_. And these people didn't deserve to die either. This guy was just a _psycho_. And the boy couldn't help think that he was helping him. By giving this information he was _killing_ innocent people. Taking their life away. Putting them into the most painful, and torturous sleep of their _lives_. And they wouldn't wake up.

He stretched his hand out, and couldn't help but notice it had gotten thinner. Stress would do that to you. It really didn't matter anyway. The man smirked and took the paper.

 _4 months,_ he'd been doing this for 4 months. After 3 years of no word from the man, he'd shown up and gave him a choice.

 _Help them die, or watch them die_.

He didn't want to do either, and he knew the man in front of him didn't give him a choice. He would find a way to kill those people anyway, and the blonde boy figured if he just was a little late or a little vague, he could prolong their deaths. He knew they'd die anyway.

 _He didn't want to see people die_.

"Good little fox"

He hated this.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Uchiha! Uzumaki! Suicides, NOW!" said a stern but not loud voice. Unlike the Uzumaki's that was just about to say 'bastard' to the Uchiha who was calling him a loser. Kakashi sighed, the two always fought, they were like enemies, yet when in games they were like the same person. To Kakashi it was strange but not so much, but as most things go in the KIA (no not killed in action, Konoha Ice Academy, which sounded like a school like Angelina's Ballet School so they named it KIA, cause A) it sounds cooler and B) Hockey was bigger than figure skating here) most things don't.

They obliged grudgingly, but continued their banter.

"Stupid, teme. This is all your fault." the Uzumaki grumbled, touching the first line.

"My fault? This is your fault dobe. And you know I'm right." Uchiha said, skating back.

"No way! It would be better if we practiced without skates. That way we'd be stronger when we do put them on! Ya know." Naruto argued back.

"Idiot, we'd get sick." said the Uchiha cooly.

"Ok guys scrimmage! Team 10 and Team 8 vs Team 3 and Team 7!" Asuma called, the sensei of section 10, one of the 4 teams that composed of Konoha's 15 year old hockey team.

Kiba and Neji lined up eyes in a deadlock of light-almost white- blue and dark chocolate and then they heard the whistle blow. They were off, bumping and sliding against each other. Neji got the puck and passed it to Lee who sped down the rink and drew his stick back to whack it into the goal, but before it got there Shino stole it, gliding expertly down the rink. Tenten sneaked up and twirled to take it.

"What are you teaching her Gai. This isn't figure skating." Kurenai said smoothly. Her red eyes boring into the green clad man.

"TENTEN IS THE FIRE OF YOUTH! YOU'D NEVER EXPECT IT!" Gai said crying his eyes out. God it was too early for this. It was only september, the kids had just got off their school break. Not Hockey of course. They'd train with their individual sensei's the entirety of summer and when Hockey season was about to start they'd train together for the school year.

"It was a good move," Kakashi finalized, he was their leader after all.

"It won't work again," Was the last thing that was said out of the smoker.

It was literally almost the end of morning practice. One more goal and he'd let them go for lunch. Naruto seemed to have the puck. But was slowly being surrounded. Sasuke was by the goal.

"No way Uzumaki can get it through to Uchiha." Asuma said expertly. He knew the two had telepathic communication when it came to _winning_ a game.

Naruto wound back to hit the puck.

"He's not as stupid to try" Kurenai said, though she was on the balls of her feet. Naruto hadn't been the _most_ productive student, that much she knew.

Naruto smirked and with expert accuracy and the 4 teachers on the balls of their feet with anxiety. It slipped through the tiniest opening and the Uchiha caught it and scored it past Chouji who was too shocked to move.

Asuma's cigarette dropped. Gai fell back in tears. Kurenai's mouth was a gape and Kakashi had an impassive if not a bit smug look.

He'd not taught him THAT over the summer. How did the kid do it? Well he certainly wasn't the most unpredictable teammate for nothing.

The children grumbled as Lee and Naruto high fived then skated to their senseis. Tenten and Sakura hugged each other.

"See that, Teme, I'm awesome. Dattebayo! " Naruto said rubbing his pink nose.

"Whatever Usuratonkachi. I scored." he smirked.

Kakashi sighed. He'd been coaching this team for 3 years now, and these two specifically along with their pink haired teammate. They still haven't changed. Sometimes it was comforting and at others it was exasperating. In KIA, the program was, you'd go to practice at regular school hours and then do some work at home, and to play in the game on Friday you'd have to turn in all the work that has been assigned to you (by e-mail) the night before game-day.

KIA's curriculum also centered around teamwork and to make everyone's life easier split the team into 4 groups of 3, each having their own specific sensei that they could come to for help with plays or schoolwork and the senseis would keep them on track and what not.

Kakashi's team comprised of 3 people.

Sakura, A strong willed individual who doesn't take crap from anyone-especially her teammates. She seemed to get off on the wrong start with Naruto, but eventually they've grown close. Sasuke she was A LOT more tolerant of, mostly because of this crush she has on him. In fact, she was so infatuated with him, he was the reason she was here. When she was younger she had a much more fitted body for figure skating, but when she realized the breaks didn't match up for Hockey and Figure skating, she switched into Hockey, out of blind admiration. But eventually, she started to get made fun of, cause she got knocked down so easily. She hated it, not only was she embarrassing herself in front of Sasuke, but her pride took a major hit too. So she worked hard and eventually she grew to love the sport. And be freaking awesome at it. Gai could boast that Tenten had the most raw skill out of all the girls- which he didn't because he believed in hard skill even with a genius on his team- but Kakashi could boast that he had the most creative and strongest on the team. Sakura's punches were brutal. Naruto knew that better than anyone.

Sasuke, was probably the most skilled on their team -meaning he used his skills in the best way possible. Kakashi could tell Sasuke was born for sports, and Hockey suited his cold personality just fine. Kakashi himself has a friend within the Uchiha clan and had met Sasuke multiple times in the past. He could easily say that he wasn't surprised to see Sasuke on the roaster- well maybe a little. Itachi had been a Martial Artist, and - if Kakashi's memory served him right- Sasuke had always looked up to the heir of the Uchiha. Itachi had taught Sasuke a little of Hockey and they played it as a stress relief. So when Sasuke walked in it was a little but not entirely surprising, because at the age of 10 Itachi started to get more and more swamped with clan work and had less time to play with Sasuke. Sasuke had wanted to surprise his older brother so why not make the stress relief into a carrier. Kakashi wasn't surprised, however, when Sasuke was freaking awesome -for a rookie at least- to begin with. Uchiha's always strove for perfection, even if it was just a stress reliever. It was like an inherited trait of always be perfect. But if it was Obito must have gotten a homozygous recessive, because Obito was _now_ a little more than a screw-up. Like now he was a mess-up on the long scale of disaster. Either way it was better than before.

The last and still 14 year old member of the section was, was Uzumaki Naruto. The boy himself was a mystery. I mean in the first _3 months_ he didn't have his own skates. It was because Genma didn't get paid for giving out skates that he let the small blonde take one pair of size 7 and keep them. He had his own beat up stick when he came in though. First upon seeing him, Kakashi noticed the scars, _those_ scars. 3 whiskers on either side of his face on the seemingly innocent boy. No one wanted him, even if he _was_ good. No body wanted _him_ to have a contract with them. Kakashi couldn't care less, in fact if anything , Kakashi focused more on the small blonde during try outs. He was rough around the edges but he was also pretty damn _good_. One thing Kakashi noticed is that he's stronger than he looks. The boy pushed through the older and taller boys with such ease. He also didn't _once_ put his feet in front of each other or cross his feet, like so many people slipping up on the rink. That's probably what got him nominated for the A team of Konoha, the rest of the boys were cut except for the other 11 players on the team of coarse. He was the smallest and probably the skinniest but his skating technique was refined, making Kakashi wonder where he learned the game, cause he had a pretty vast knowledge of it.

It was a little rocky start. Sakura hated Naruto- for being good at Hockey but an absolute dumbass. Naruto hated Sasuke- cause he is a 'show off'. And Sasuke hated everyone - just because he could. Naruto and Sasuke got in fights with eachother all the time and Sakura would hit Naruto all the time. Everyone on the team just flat out hated him or didn't speak to him - kept their distance. Sometimes, when no one was looking, Kakashi caught a glance of sadness but understanding. He _knew_ what he was.

"How do you expect to get strong with no lunch, dobe?" Sasuke said with a scoff. He said it in an uncaring way, but section seven knew what it was _Naruto you're losing weight_ _ **again**_ _and it's not good tell us what's going on or else you will get a major ass pounding._

Another thing that was anonymous about Naruto he seemed to gain weight incredibly slowly, and lose weight at a sudden almost alarming rate. Naruto never ate lunch, correction he never brought lunch. The boy didn't have parents to make him any lunch and the only thing sustaining him - as far as Kakashi knew - was his hockey contract he had with Kakashi.

With all the Hockey gear off Kakashi could see it under his way to baggy Jersey. Sigh. He was 95 pounds and they didn't even notice him hit 100. Another sigh escaped his lips. Sakura had just got him to 105 at the beginning of the summer. They'd thought they'd gotten him on a pretty stable eating diet that was healthy. When he was 13 they got him on a healthy diet, but it was not working and he kept losing weight so they were desperate enough to give him 2 spoonfuls of chocolate icing before practice and a bowl of ice cream after. Got his weight up and he was smart enough to convert the fat into muscle, but then he started going down again and the up and then down and then a little up and then worse then before the down. Kakashi wondered how Naruto never once gotten sick on- oh wait he did throw up...those few times... maybe 20.

"Hm" Naruto looked down at himself from his work. "I never have lunch teme." he grumbled and continued his work. Naruto always did his work during Lunch, it was an hour and he seemed to have a schedule. English on Monday, Science on Tuesday, History on Wednesday, and Math on Thursday, if he already didn't finish it at home or the weekend. Naruto's English, History and Science were at grade level but that took A LOT of work. But his math was already on Calculus 2 Honors. Higher than Sakura.

It also wasn't until 3 months in that Kakashi noticed he wasn't that good at academics. Sakura was the smartest of the section and rarely ever made a mistake and even if she did, she asked Kakashi and either wasn't far off or Kakashi himself couldn't answer it. Sasuke just did everything with ease, sometimes making a mistake, that was easily remediable and left Kakashi with a little relief he didn't have a perfectionist Uchiha in his charge. Naruto thought … to put it lightly he SUCKED at reading and writing and ...science ...and history- BUT he was REALLY good at math. Like on the simple problems he'd get completely wrong and on the hardest thing (not even Sakura could figure out) he'd get it completely right in two steps with no work. Kakashi also noticed that when he tried to explain it, it wouldn't make sense, not even his work did. But he NEVER asked for help during first and half of second year. When Kakashi had approached the blonde with the subject he got all tight lipped. Kakashi saw it then, in Naruto's amazingly blue eyes, he didn't trust him. He thought he'd give him the wrong answers and such, but when Kakashi reassured him he wouldn't, it took Naruto another month to ask him for help on English - a subject Kakashi thought himself very good in.

Eventually, he asked Sakura and even Sasuke for help when he needed it and fallen into the habit of _not_ disappearing during lunch and just did it in the lounge where all the students went to either do work after practice or eat lunch. Sakura even asked help from Naruto on a few Algebra two problems.

"Naruto don't play dumb with us." Sakura said, they were currently gathered on the floor. Naruto and Sasuke were wedged between a low table and a corner couch that was light blue and in the middle of the room. And Sakura was in front of a circle fluffy chair that was hot pink even if she was on the floor too. Having her lunch in front of her and Sasuke's lunch in front of him and Naruto's Chem work in front of him. Kakashi was on the far end of the couch reading his book/ watching his students out of the corner of his eye.

Naruto blushed as he started the chem equation, just like math. Oh he couldn't wait for Physics. Oh look after he gets done with this one only 3 more. They look relatively easy. Cool and they were equations! Sweet he would be done without Sakura's help. AND with 30 minutes to spare. Yeah let's take our mind off of-

"You've lost weight again." Dead silence...Dammit Sasuke. He didn't think he'd come out with it so bluntly.

"Yeah what else is new, ya know" Naruto mumbled sarcastically and blushed and shrunk in on himself a little as he moved to the next problem. Sakura wouldn't have any of that. Oh no, he is _not_ gonna shy away from this one. That may have worked 2 years ago, but not now. She stood up.

"Naruto this is serious! I thought we told you to follow that weight plan we had for you, and here you are losing weight _again_! You know your metabolism is a freaking beast and that's good to a certain degree, but if you don't eat it will eat away at you! It's dangerous! You have to eat more than other people, you _know_ that! DAMMIT NARUTO LOOK AT ME!" Sakura nagged/ lectured/yelled. Naruto looked up slowly at the girl's red huffing and angry face. He also let worry slip into his mind and smiled a little at her.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I haven't lost _that_ much, ya know. Just a little." Naruto lied. Kakashi knew he lied, he could _see_ it. He might be wearing baggy clothes, but it went inward too much and Gai was a trained fighter, he could tell Kakashi just how much weight Naruto was right now. In fact he would...just not now...he wanted to see his cute students bond, over silently killing Naruto's metabolism.

"Not that much? Dobe you look like a stick figure." Sasuke said coolly, nudging his half eaten lunch over to Naruto. Naruto pretended not to notice it.

"Sasuke-kun is right. Here I brought an extra apple, eat it." It was a command.

"No, it-it's your food, ya know, Sakura-chan." Naruto said meekly holding the apple but looking at Sakura definitely "I'm fine"

Oh and another thing about Naruto…

"You look like a Figure Skater."

He _hates_ to be told what to do.

 _Crunch_

Smirk

OoOoOoO

Naruto unstrapped the velcro to his black shin guards. Sasuke was doing the same next to him. Naruto didn't have that much money, so when he first came to KIA, he had basically nothing but a stick. The only reason he came was...he'd rather not think about it - much less talk about so Sasuke doesn't know. He hoped Sasuke didn't know _why_ he came to KIA, and he trusted Sasuke the most. Yeah sure they got off the a really really _really_ bad start. Ok, so maybe calling him a chicken head upon first seeing him _wasn't_ such a good idea. But eventually they became best friends and then they grew closer and now they're inseparable. Like they needed each other to live. It wasn't a lover bond - because they are both straight- it was more of a brother bond. But sometimes older brothers can be overly protective and Sasuke and Naruto didn't particularly have a _nonviolent_ relationship.

"Dobe, gain weight now." Sasuke said, it was childish to think he could gain a whole 10 pounds back in a day, but he wanted the guilt of not noticing his best friend lost _10 pounds_ in the last _4 months_. Way too much for Naruto to be losing, they saw each other _everyday_ so it might have been subtle. How had Naruto hid it from him?

There was silence, which seemed very _very_ unlike Naruto. Sasuke was wondering if the boy was still even conscious. Finally he spoke. "I will Sasuke… I will…it's..just" he said meekly. When it came to problems Naruto never liked speaking about himself. He didn't have parents that were there for him and on first sight everyone hated him. Hell even Sasuke hated him, and Sakura more so...when they first met him. Now he was someone they worried but cared about. It seemed more annoying, but he never got time to think of it. Naruto would never _ever_ push his problems onto others especially Sasuke and Sakura. He'd grin and bare with it. But when a problem did come up and was said so bluntly, Naruto got really self conscious. Sasuke knew that, but right now he didn't care if it was 1 or 2 pounds, Sasuke could understand - it was the beginning of the school year after all- but _10 pounds_. The weight loss _scared_ the Uchiha. The _Uchiha_. There was something wrong if it scared the freaking UCHIHA. "It's … just"

Sasuke raised a brow and leaned forward. It was exactly like telling Naruto _Tell me now, or else your life will be hell._ Naruto knew and stood up and walked to his locker to put his stuff away. The Uchiha growled. Now he knew something was up and much bigger than weight loss. Now the Uchiha knew that the blonde _knew_ he was losing weight. Whether the younger boy wanted to or not was unknown but…"Why didn't you tell us?"

"More than three words. I'm impressed." Naruto said not meeting his eyes. The Uchiha growled again. Naruto closed his locker.

"Dobe" Naruto turned to leave and he would have made it if not for… "Naruto!" the Uchiha said a little louder than necessary and slammed the younger, much lighter boy into a locker. The locker made a clang. Naruto shut his bright blue eyes. "You think this is a joke?! Well it's not! It's serious! We're _worried_ about you, so you better shape up, cause you sure as _hell_ can't play hockey like this! Kakashi won't let you and you know it!" the raven haired boy said and then bit out "And that's freaking selfish. The team _needs_ you. You're letting our team down, by not keeping your weight up." Naruto stared wide eyed at the boy in front of him and then his eyes grew angry.

"Back off bastard! I'll get it up on my own! Worry about yourself!" Naruto shot back.

"I would if you weren't such an idiot as to go and lose 10 freaking pounds!" Sasuke growled back.

"I said sorry, I'm fine!" Naruto said pushing back with a surprising amount of force. Sasuke kept him there.

"'Sorry' are freaking _kidding_ me right now!?" Sasuke said angry as ever.

"It was an accident okay!" Naruto said now through gritted teeth to try and push harder.

"Accident!? How do you lose that much weight by _accident_!? Hell how do you lose that much on _purpose_?" Sasuke asked. Naruto started to kick.

"I didn't _want_ to!" And as soon as Naruto said that Sasuke analyzed it. And he froze. Naruto kicked and ran out of the locker room. Right into someone.

They both fell down. Naruto rubbed his head.

"Oh ow sorry" he said, his previous problem forgotten. Naruto looked up to see a girl with long dark hair. "H-Hinata!" Naruto jumped up and held out a hand for the petite girl.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed and took the hand shyly. "D-Don't ap-apologize. It-It's m-m-my fault." Naruto looked the girl over, if she was a figure skater he would not be surprised, but she had assisted him quite well on many goals. She was graceful and agile on the rink. And she hit damn hard. Naruto had surprised her once and she punched him in the gut as a reflex and he had the bruise for _months_. If she had a temper like Sakura, he'd be 6 feet under. But Hinata was nice, and gentle. Always the most quiet and courteous of the team. It was hard to get in a fight with her and if you did even then she'd attempt to resolve it peacefully.

"Hinata-sama! Are you okay?" Neji said coming to the now standing up girl. He looked at her to analyze for injuries and then looked at the assaulter. "Uzumaki?"

"Sorry, Neji" Naruto said distractedly remembering the _other_ genius who was on his team "I wasn't paying attention." Naruto knew not to fight back. Neji was always protective over Hinata. Well at least since Hinata went and helped them win a tough match against Ama by scoring the winning goal and sending them to finals two years ago. She worked really hard after Neji smack talked her about almost losing the prelims. It paid off, because now Neji actually _wants_ to protect her instead of acting as if it was some sort of chore. He enjoyed spending time with her. And their sibling bond was close but not too close, just the way Hinata had hoped for because of the branch and main house rules and such.

"Are you ok, Uzumaki?" The observant Hyuuga asked Neji had also gained some respect for Naruto as well. Not only for being a valuable member to the team, but also a valuable member to life. He may look stupid, but when the time is right he knows _exactly_ what to say. And he is Hinata's number one inspiration.

"Yeah, just...gotta go." The blue eyed blonde sprinted down the tunnel and out the door. Not a minute later did the Uchiha come out of the changing room looking left and right and then at the pair of Hyuugas.

"Have either of you seen-"before he could finish the Hyuugas both pointed to the direction of the door. Sasuke gave a nod and Neji nodded back. Hinata sighed as Sasuke walked with his hands in his pocket. He knew he couldn't catch the blonde, and even if he did show up at his house, he wouldn't be there. If Naruto didn't want to be found he wouldn't be found. Everybody knew this.

OoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi sat in the teacher's lounge. He had a feeling none of his cute students would be coming in today to work on homework. Naruto had finished his Chem homework already. And he took a bit of pride for the equations he'd gotten right. If not forgetting a few numbers but Kakashi knew he meant to add them in. He was after all distracted as Sasuke brought up his weight, in which was ironically the opposite of what his reaction should be. He was happy when he gained weight and he was sad when anyone mentioned his weight loss. Kakashi would have laughed if it hadn't gotten so serious. How did lose that much weight in a matter of months? And how hadn't they noticed. Were they being too cocky in their pride for the diet they had expertly come up with, only to have it backfire into dramatic proportion? Or had Naruto not followed it at all? Kakashi already ruled out the use of a drug, because he didn't show any other signs of Heroin or Cocaine or anything like that. There were too many unknown variables about this and so many other problems the whiskered boy managed to keep a secret for years.

So he decided that since the boy wouldn't tell him about his problems, he'd figure them out and solve them. Because obviously this was so much more serious than a 14 almost 15 year old could figure out by himself. He'll start with this one and then get to the next one and if two problems tend to overlap then bring it on. Kakashi wasn't a genius for nothing.

Of course, he'd need help. He didn't expect to do this alone. He knew two people who already are willing to help. But Kakashi highly doubts that two 15 year old kids could do much good. Although Sasuke is Naruto's most trusted person and Sakura is intimidating enough to Naruto to at least get a few answers out of the boy. Even if they were just subtle hints. There is no way that this was an accident. No matter how much you swing it, and Kakashi knew it wasn't Naruto's fault.

Right now, he didn't need Sasuke and Sakura though. He needed some data, not answers. The data would give him answers and Sasuke and Sakura are too inexperienced for this, and he sure as hell wasn't gonna get Naruto on to a doctors table. But he'd prefer that.

God damn, pulling out the last resort so early. But he was sick and tired of letting Naruto fight by himself the entire time. The only thing they helped in is getting his weight up only to have it come down again and a bit of his schoolwork. And even with his weight loss, it...it's never been _this_ bad before. He saw the look on Sakura's and a bit in Sasuke's face. They were worried and would most likely help in anyway they can.

So with a lot of mental preparing he entered the door, without a knock and was greeted with a scent of sweat. Gai was on top of his desk doing one handed handstand push ups. Kakashi cleared his throat to make himself known.

Gai jumped down from his desk. "MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL IN PERSON! WHAT BRINGS YOU TO MY HUMBLE OFFICE! COME TO CHALLENGE ME TO A YOUTHFUL GAME OF HOCKEY!" He gave a blindingly bright smile and Kakashi was sure they were fake.

"What are you one" Kakashi mumbled exasperatedly.

"ONLY THE FLOOR MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!" Gai smiled.

"Gai, I need a favor." he sighed. A totally normal thing to say, often taken for granted...so when one doesn't say it much especially Kakashi, it would catch anyone off guard. So when Gai literally dropped his water bottle with wide eyes and looked at Kakashi like he'd just grown a second head, it didn't surprise him.

"W-What is it...my friend" Gai asked trying to regain the previous hype but failing as he subconsciously knew this was serious. Kakashi usually had every thing planned out. So to ask HIM! HIM! He knew he wasn't the easiest to bare but HIM! AND it seemed really important.

Kakashi leaned against the door frame, crossed his arms, and sighed. Gai sat on the floor cross legged and stared intently, waiting. Kakashi knew he could wait until practice tomorrow, but he wouldn't have that. He needed to know what to do.

"Have you seen Naruto today?" For a moment this question puzzled Gai.

"Of course, the shot was unfathomable. Why-" Gai was rambling until Kakashi cut him off.

"No, without his gear." Kakashi looked at the look of knowing that crossed Gai's face and his face darkened.

"Kakashi, it is against my code to talk about other students problems to students." Gai said almost darkly. Kakashi was impressed he could go that serious.

"Do I look like a student?"

"He's not taking drugs, he's working out and…" Gai trailed off.

"I know he's working out, Gai. He works out everyday for practice." Kakashi said exasperatedly "Do you want me to have him stop working out and getting the wrong type of fat? That's not gonna sit well with him." Gai furrowed his brow.

"Of course not! Naruto is a very hard working individual, you just might want to ease up on his-" Gai tried steadily.

"And have him complain. Nuh uh. He's gonna find a way to make it the hardest thing. And his pride won't allow it." Kakashi cut in.

"He's working outside of this facility Kakashi. It's malnutrition and stress and a whole lot of other things that caused his loss of weight. He's not eating right, if at all and to top it off he's overworking or stressing himself." Gai said in a tone of authority that he barely used. "I don't know what he's doing, but whatever it is it's not good for him."

Kakashi didn't know what to say to that. Naruto never showed signs of stress of over exhaustion before. Not a sign, or maybe… he'd test it tomorrow. Naruto was not going to suffer what ever this is alone. He may have had to before, but he has to know he's not alone now.

Now the question is: How to get Naruto to believe that.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke sat staring up at his white ceiling on his dark blue comforter. The words of Naruto lingering.

 _I don't_ want _to!_

Now he had all the time in the world to think about it. He doesn't want to lose weight. Okay, he got that part. He doesn't want to, but does he _have_ to? Who would have authority over him like that? Naruto knew he could afford to lose weight.

So it maybe he's been having a bad month...or 4. He hasn't been getting enough money from his other job? What is it!? Why isn't Naruto telling him, he would have told him if he couldn't afford food.

Sasuke knew Naruto has some trouble getting by and the fact that everyone hates him is no help either. They just jack up the prices, Sasuke knows. Naruto trusts him more than anyone. So why isn't Naruto telling him if he needs to borrow some money to get by. Naruto knew Sasuke had more than enough. He was a freaking Uchiha. But then again there was his pride, Naruto had to rely on Sasuke's observation skills. But he would have been following Sasuke around usually or asked Sakura for some of her lunch or like 2 dollars for a snack. Why isn't Naruto doing that?

 _I haven't lost_ that _much weight_

He knew he lost 'that' much weight - they weren't blowing this out of proportion. It was a big deal, especially to Hockey players, to be on their strongest game. Or else they'd be thrown around the rink like a pinball machine. Naruto knew that too. He knew, so why isn't he trying to gain weight. When he thinks about it, Naruto didn't seem upset over the fact that he lost weight, more like he's mad that they're asking him to gain weight. No...he seemed more frustrated than angry.

Sasuke could feel himself getting close. He knew he was 'this' close, but it was just out of his reach. Like it was teasing him or mocking. It was annoying and frustrating and had him turning in his bed all night.

 _Dammit Naruto_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Ok a few things I noticed. I know the pplot is moving a bit fast. Naruto has this problem right off the bat and Sasuke and Sakura notice it. But it's not the biggest problem I can assure you. Yes it will make it's way into the chapters following this, but it won't be as big.**


	2. Finding the Illusion

**Another Chapter. If this is gonna be a multichapter fic I'm gonna post this one to make a point. I actually got like 2 more chapters, but I need to edit them and I'm too lazy to do that now. I have a definite end in mind, if you're worried about that. I would never post a non-definite ending.**

 **My goal for this story is to show all the other authors how to make a good Naruto modern AU story. Honestly, I fully realize that it's your fic you decide what happens, but then there are these REALLY good story ideas that don't elaborate AT ALL! They just have that really overdone plot line. Or don't know what to do once they get road blocked or don't know how to end their stories, so their story ends up as a bunch of random cracky one-shots. I've only seen a handful of authors who have successfully pulled off the Naruto gets abused and has me liking it. Like REALLY liking it.**

 **Also, I've noticed, heh I forgot Iruka. Iruka really has no place in this fic - sorry, but to make the plot work, I deleted his existence. It was an accident I swear, but if I were to be totally honest, I think Iruka is that try too hard to fit in the plot character. I think Naruto - the actual story - would be better and more meaningful if they really had killed Iruka in the first episode. His death would have meaning, but when he doesn't die it takes the meaning of the fact Iruka really cared - enough about Naruto to actually die for him - away. So yeah not a big fan of Iruka living, but hey that's just me…**

… **.And my slightly sadistic mind set. Hey but only slightly…**

 **So how 'bout that story?**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 2

Naruto looked through the window at the happy family. He'd been stalking them for 9 days now -maybe he could prolong their deaths another week.

The brown haired boy was so energetic - so happy. The dad had apparently died, if the alter in the kitchen had anything to say about it.

 _Good. One less death that was his fault._

The mom was beautiful and gentle, she was rocking a little baby, maybe one year old. So the father had died less than 2 years ago.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder, what would happen to the baby.

Would it die, or end up like him? Naruto grimaced. If those were the options, he hoped it would die. This life was as good as hell, except Hockey. Maybe he could save it. But Naruto knew that was wishful thinking, he could barely keep himself supported.

It would most likely die, all nine of the Psychos had their Jinchuriki that needed tending to. Even if Yugito had died, Matatabi would always have her 'mistake' of a little sister. Wasn't family supposed to care for eachother? Why would she say something like that to her little sister when her 'useless' twin had died. No was _murdered_. Yugito was too nice, sure she handed in her assassignments, but she only handed in half. She had been the reason Naruto himself hadn't ended up like ...he was suppose to.

Matatabi knew she was gonna die. Shinigami knew she was gonna die. _Yugito_ knew she was gonna die.

But she helped people anyway, which was admirable in Naruto's eyes. Too bad he couldn't help, all he could do was stall.

That's why Kurama had put him in KIA - so he _couldn't_ help. So he'd make friends and they'd be at risk if he ever said anything. They'd _die_ if he said anything, or if he went out of line. Kurama wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger, especially on the Hyuuga or Uchiha.

Kurama needed something to bait Naruto into getting him information. That was most likely why. Because before KIA Naruto really had no more reason to live. His old family had _died_. Every single one of them, nothing but watching the people that you care about die hurt more than anything. Just thinking about it was wrecking his nerves.

But they were figuring it out and they would eventually find out.

The moment Naruto got home he slammed the door shut. His limbs shaking and breathe labored. It was 1:02 am, and he knew he wouldn't get sleep _willingly_.

 _Kakashi won't let you play!_

He knew that, he didn't mean to lose weight. He swore it wasn't on purpose. He's just been so busy. With Hockey then his job that Sasuke knew about and then...his job thatSasuke did _not_ know about. _He_ hasn't shown his face in three years and _now_ suddenly, 3 years later, he shows up and is pulling him into the rip tide again. _Again_. Naruto forgot that part of the rip tide was the fact that when he was younger he was severely malnourished. But it was just a side effect of working, no _stressing_. Stressing the fact he had 3 jobs to work at the get by. Stressing that 1 of his jobs was not a job so much as a torture to keep his teammates safe. Stressing about the fact he couldn't tell _anyone_ no matter how much he trusted them. Stressing the fact _he didn't want to tell them_. Too many secrets, not enough time. They couldn't help him anyway.

 _He didn't want to get them involved._

They were good people and even better friends. He didn't deserve friends like them. He knew he was losing weight, but didn't know what to do about it. He didn't want to ask for help or seem suspicious. But now the cat was scrambling to get out of the bag and they were suspicious. He had a squad of freaking geniuses, and he knew they knew 10 pounds is too much to lose on your own. Sakura would probably try to get his weight up, with Ino most likely. And Sasuke and Kakashi would get Shikamaru and Asuma or even Gai to help them figure out what's wrong.

Damn, sometimes he hated having overprotective teammates.

And the girls. _Oh my god_ , they could be _possessive_. Especially towards him since he is the youngest boy, and probably most vulnerable looking. When stuff like this happened they were on him like guard dogs.

Heh, if he compared these last 3 years to his first 12, he wouldn't trade it for a damn thing. It made him happy that he finally had friends and they _accepted_ him. Or at least the him that was that loud, obnoxious unpredictable Hockey player. Which was still apart of him, but what if they _knew_ , I mean they all knew what the scars meant- who didn't- but what if they knew how bad it was. How damn _desperate_ he was...he still is. But all for the _right_ reasons this time. Or was it always right. J-Just now more _killing_. Torture _me_ all you want just don't hurt _them_. But if he said that _he'd_ hurt them more than necessary. All this was more than necessary.

God was he tired, but he didn't want to sleep. Oh well he'll pass out in front of his door. Heh another thing about being a malnourished athlete.

You tend to see black more often than any other color.

Oh well, it was better than red.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto didn't know exactly what he was expecting. He guessed he wasn't entirely surprised when Sakura shoved a spoonful of brown goop in his face as soon as he walked in the door. The smell was delicious and it made his stomach growl a bit. To which Sakura only advanced on him with her partner in crime, Ino Yamanaka.

Chocolate icing again...sigh.

"Sakura, this really isn't healthy to eat first thing in the morning." Naruto said, he would feel heavy on the ice, even if he was light. Maybe something more healthy. Sakura took the spoon out of his face.

"So you didn't eat breakfast." Sakura asked, oh shit he screwed up.

"I didn't say that." trying to recover from his slip-up. He wasn't outright _lying_ to her. He didn't say it in _those_ terms.

"But you implied it." Sakura said smartly. Damn her and her smartness ways. He could play at that game too.

"No, it's just too early."

 _Growl_

"Yeah and it's also implied"

Or he could try, hey at least he tried...And he succeeded in digging himself a hole. And the Uchiha was right there. Oh look he hit the 5 feet mark.

"But still, can I have something...healthier" He asked looking at the spoon. Not that he didn't love icing, he just didn't love the feeling that'd weigh him down after he ate it.

"Like ramen" Okay, maybe she touched a nerve.

"Okay, ramen doesn't have the same effects. It has carbs and vegetables and enough sodium to keep me going for _hours_. Ramen is healthier than that with only has sugar and flavoring, that only gives me short term energy and I'll be washed out after 15 minutes and-"Naruto stopped when he heard the two girls giggling and saw the Uchiha and the newly arrived Hyuuga smirking at him.

"Why can't you be this smart all the time." Ino asked one hand over her mouth and the other holding a banana out. "It's not icing, by the way, it's Nutella"

"What the hell is that?" Now that Naruto looked at the blob on the spoon, it looked glossier than icing. "Did you dip it in oil or something?" he asked inspecting the goop on the spoon.

"N-No, seriously? You've never had Nutella before?!" Sakura asked bewildered that her teammate hasn't had the stuff ever in the past 3 years with her PLUS the 12 years of his life before. Naruto looked at her, that looked suspiciously like a curious kitty. She sighed "It's basically a chocolate peanut butter, have it with the banana. It's actually healthier than you think."

"Okay." Naruto said cautiously opening the banana and taking off a piece to dip it in the spoon and ate it.

"Good isn't it?" Ino asked. Naruto nodded, because 1) he was afraid to say no and 2) it really was good.

"Good, cause you aren't leaving until it's all done." Sakura said, that didn't leave any room for complaint.

"But practice starts in 30 minutes." Naruto complained. He wanted to get on the ice early so he could practice his accuracy. Yesterday was just lucky, Sasuke was usually much more accurate than him, so he just wanted to get up to the bastard's level.

"Then you better eat fast."

But then again, he also liked living. You know just a little more than hockey.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

5 minutes til' practice and Naruto was out of the locker room last, due to girl complications. He swore sometimes Shika was right: girls are such a drag. A drag on his timing in the rink. He'd have to get to the rink and 30 minutes before if he wanted to get on the ice 15 minutes before practice started like the rest of the guys. Or 60 minutes if he wanted to get on 30 minutes before and practice. Luckily everyone seemed delayed today so they were only a minute ahead of him.

Everything would've been fine, if he didn't see Kakashi coming up to him. Faster, tie them faster. Great now blade guards. One. He's five feet away. 2. 3 feet. Gotta blast. He threw himself in the ice rink.

He knew he couldn't avoid Kakashi per say. Just delay until further notice. Yes, he would delay Kakashi, until he got this straightened out. If Kakashi couldn't talk to him, then he couldn't tell him to take a break from Hockey. Yeah this would work out.

"He's avoiding me." Kakashi said amusedly to himself.

"Who?" Asuma asked lighting his pre-practice smoke.

"One of my cute little students. Seems like he doesn't want a suspension." Kakashi said, Asuma caught him eyeing his small blonde student.

"What did he do?" Asuma asked watching the blonde do his warm up while sneaking glances at Kakashi.

"A matter of what he _didn't_ do." Kakashi said.

"Did he not turn in his work." Asuma honestly wouldn't put it past the boy, but at the same time, was very shocked. Naruto was one for integrity, and Asuma knew, Naruto may not follow _most_ rules, but the don't hand in your work, don't play rule was always one he follow to the letter. If Naruto followed the rule, you best know he will **follow** the rule and have everyone else follow it too. He wasn't one to slack off.

"No, he's working hard. Almost _too_ hard." Kakashi said. Asuma sighed, he was used to his colleague making everything vague. Kakashi didn't want to talk about his students problems. He'd rather take pride in them, instead of putting them down. Asuma couldn't blame him, he's done the same. Asuma respects that.

"Okay, come on in! To you section leaders!" Asuma hollered out. And noted how Naruto froze on the ice-pun intended. Kakashi seemed to smirk, but you really couldn't tell with that mask. Sasuke practically pushed the blonde forward and he stumbled a little.

"Come one dobe, we don't got all day." Sasuke said and the Uzumaki scowled at him.

"Back off, teme, I was … thinking." Yeah that sounded bad even to him, and Sasuke didn't take a moment of hesitation to exploit it.

"Ha, Usuratonkachi, that has got to be the worst lie you've EVER come up with." Sasuke scoffed with a bemused expression.

"Hey teme, that's not the _worst_ one." Naruto said and Sasuke looked at him. Damn he was just full of slip ups today wasn't he.

"Okay, boys. Let's cover a few things here." Kakashi said and Sakura and Sasuke side glanced at Naruto, who was in the middle of him and Kakashi was in front of him. The only way to escape was the ice. Oh no sasuke was closing the door. Now he just felt trapped. Don't panic. But he had to get out, out _out._

Sasuke must've noticed Naruto's erratic behavior because he only stopped half way in door closing. This wasn't an interrogation. Not yet anyway.

"So how was your morning." Ok so a subtle start at, _did you eat because if you didn't I'm gonna shove 5 candy bars from the concession stand down your throat._ Sasuke had actually done that once, and the blonde had thrown-up because of the whole tub of chocolate icing Sakura shoved down his throat that morning as well. The memory caused Naruto to shift in a way that his gloved hand was over his padded, previously-abused stomach. Kakashi and Sasuke seemed amused.

"Good" Sakura said cheerfully.

"That's nice" Kakashi eye smiled at her, and Naruto had a feeling of dread. Were those wrappers in the trash next to Sasuke? "Well we have a big day today, so I hope you guys ate a big breakfast." Kakashi said. Naruto felt a little swell of pride. Technically he _had_ eaten breakfast, albeit not a big one, but enough so his stomach wasn't growling for his team to hear and take it as an invitation to shove Hershey's Milk Chocolate bars in his mouth.

"Yes, sensei." His two teammate chorused. One happy and cheerful and the other monolithic and a bit annoyed. Had they practiced this? Oh great Kakashi was looking at him.

"I did too sensei." Naruto said looking away and mumbled quickly "A little" Man, a 32 damage hit on his pride. He needed Sakura to help him with something as simple as breakfast.

"I know" Kakashi said smiling down on his youngest student. That prick. He was at 100 this morning and now he was down to 68hpp (health pride point). "But Naruto," Kakashi said, taking the revenge planning boy out of his sadistic musings "If you miss breakfast, no practice and I'll also ban you from turning in work, that day." Kakashi said and Sakura was in silent shock, Sasuke raised a brow and looked at Kakashi then to Naruto who was staring wide eyed in horror and his body was rigid. Like he was struck really really hard across the face. Had they really come to this? Kakashi almost felt pity toward the blonde.

"B-But sensei, if you do that…" Naruto gulped "I won't...I can't…"

"Play in the game, it's as good as suspension." Sasuke said although he was loathing this plan a bit. He needed Naruto on the ice. No one has made more assists for him than anyone else on the team and no one was as synced up and no one was as unpredictable until last second. Sasuke was surprised he even knew what the blonde was gonna do a second before he did it. No his body was already in place, he just let subconscious do the work and it was less effort with Naruto. No matter what, _he_ was gonna make sure Naruto gained some weight.

After morning practice, Sasuke and Sakura went and sat down at their usual spot. Naruto usually was the first one there, getting out his homework, but today he wasn't there.

"Where's the idiot?" Sasuke asked.

"No idea, he didn't seem too into at practice." Sakura said a bit sadly "He seemed scared."

"You think Kakashi spooked him that much." Sasuke hoped not. He remembered when Naruto was scared so much that no one could find him for a good week. Not even Kakashi's dogs could pick up his scent or Kiba's. Hell, even the great Jiraiya couldn't get him - and he went all the way to Suna.

"I hope he's okay. We did kind of intimidate him. And he loves hockey, so to have his passion on the line must have really given him a reality check." Sakura said looking at her food.

"Good." Sasuke said looking at the box in his drawstring bag. He only brought that so the idiot could keep up. _Not_ because he was worried. _Certainly NOT_ because he felt guilty. Sasuke looked at the rink then at the food again then he got up. Sakura knew where he was going. Before Sasuke could get out he saw Neji and Shikamaru stand in front of him.

Neji's eyebrow was quirked and Shikamaru had his lazy droopy eyes like he'd fall asleep. Sasuke nodded and they nodded back and Shikamaru jerked his head to the door and Sasuke nodded once and left.

He wouldn't confront Naruto yet, he'd wait. But a deep sinking feeling told him he'd already done enough of that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Again?" came the exasperated sigh of Shikamaru. It was after practice. "This is such a drag."

"For once I agree with him" Said Neji. "Let him take care of it by himself, and if he asks for help give it to him." then the Hyuuga sat and thought about it for a while before rephrasing and saying "Or is it gets too out of hand."

"But it _is_ 'too out of hand' as you put it" Sasuke said calmly. Not desperately. He only wanted advice and these two would give that to him and help Naruto, once they understood just how much the younger boy had lost. And he could do it calmly and subtlety. No one had to know what they'd do. They wouldn't argue, just talk and bounce ideas off each other occasionally. Really smart 3 word ideas that most adults couldn't even pull off. They were the three geniuses after all.

Shikamaru, the lazy genius with an IQ over 200. Also with the sleep record of 300+ naps per month. Sometimes he sleeps while gliding over ice...during games, and it _helps_. He scored a goal like that once. Against Yamagakure

Neji, the Hyuuga prodigy that was born into taking care of the main household, but had far better skills than the main house. Even if Hinata worked hard to gain his respect, it was the fact that she had brought herself up out of the absolute stress and demoting of her pride and confidence, to get as far as she did. He was _still_ better than her, and she didn't mind. They respected each other.

And himself, Sasuke Uchiha. Second son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. And little brother to the infamous martial artist/prodigy of prodigies/genius of geniuses, Itachi Uchiha. The one who single handedly can understand the enigma known as Naruto Uzumaki and have a rivalry at the same time. The one who also seemed to have a synced up mind with the same blonde boy. Hey, I told you they were close, and literally became ingrained into each other's lives, while having a mutual bond.

So with some of the most intellectual minds in entirety of KIA 15 year old Hockey Team, they could come up with a pretty damn good plan to help Naruto to gain some weight.

"Yeah, Uchiha. I think you're making a bigger deal out of this than need be. I mean I'll admit he looks smaller now that I look at him, but not that much. I mean if he took his Jersey off than I could assess just how much he took off but-" Shikamaru was mumbling coherently, with his eyes half lidded and every word he said was true and that was what Neji was thinking. It'd just be a drag if he let Neji say it though, cause even if you say generally the same thing, it will sometimes gives off extra or not enough information.

"He lost 10 pounds in 4 months" Sasuke cut off slowly. Neji sat forward and Shikamaru's eyes widened. "I'm not blowing this out of proportion, am I?" He knew the answer, they all knew the answer so nothing was said. It'd just be a waste of time.

"How- why didn't you tell us sooner?"Neji asked.

"I didn't notice sooner. I was with him 5 days a week for the whole summer and I didn't notice." Sasuke said looking angrily at the floor. Shikamaru sighed.

"There's no need to beat yourself up-" Shikamaru said only to be cut off.

"And let Naruto continue hurting himself. It took staking his contract to get him to take this seriously." Sasuke informed. Neji and Shikamaru eyed him, they'd help.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura, Tenten and Ino walked home together everyday after practice. They lived so close to the ice rink that they didn't mind the extra exercise. They wanted Hinata to join them, except for the fact that she lived far away and she would ride with Neji.

The girls of the team were close, very close - even if they all were on separate sections. So when something was bothering one of them, the others knew.

"Sakura spill." Tenten said. The twin bunned girl was very observant, she had perfect aim when it came to the puck and had made many assists and goals with her haywire sect. Sakura guessed her tomboyish nature was because of the fact that her father was a car mechanic and that tended to be one of her little hobbies. No doubt she was gonna drift when she was older. Tokyo was quite known for it's underground drifting.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura played dumb. Ino may have known half of the story, but she didn't know it _all_. She didn't have to know it all to help her fellow blonde teammate. Sakura doubted she knew it all either. Sasuke was definitely willing to bet Sasuke knew 20x more than she did. But that was okay, he was Naruto's best friend after all. She'd help with his weight and when Sasuke or Naruto thought them ready, they'd tell them - because Sakura doubted that Kakashi knew much either, well he might know more.

"Come on, don't leave us in the dark. You're obviously troubled, so spill." Tenten said with a pout in place.

"Is it about Naruto? Cause if it is we'll get his weight up. Don't worry, forehead" Ino said with a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, I know but-" Sakura was cut off by Tenten.

"Wha?! Again? Sakura, let it go. You can't get involved if he loses a pound or two. Sure he's underweight, but he's an athlete. That will happen." Tenten said exasperated.

"Is 10 pounds equivalent to one or two?" Sakura growled, but regretted her snappy voice and sent a look of apology over to the bunned girl - who was now too stunned at the information to take into account of her voice. "Sorry, it's just…" Sakura sighed "It's just, he loses it unnaturally. I'm getting worried. We literally had to tell him he couldn't play hockey if he didn't get his weight up, and...and Kakashi _knows_ Naruto _needs_ hockey. It's his stress reliever and he needs that to..." Sakura sighed again, "I gotta go." And with that she left her two friends on the sidewalk bewildered and confused and concerned. She didn't care right now, she needed to think.

What was the stress in the first place? Naruto was her teammate, yet a half revealed mystery. She knew only limited knowledge about her teammate.

Sasuke on the other hand, knew 10 times more of naruto then she'd _ever_ figure out. Naruto didn't openly complain to her, he never once complained to her about _any_ of his problems. Yet with her, he knew when she was sad, mad, happy or confused. He read her like an open book, and she thought she could read him, but she's been thinking less and less of that now. Naruto always had an expression that was obvious to what he was feeling, and he seemed like he had a pretty good life… the past 3 years have been getting better.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _The raven haired boy slid the puck into the goal with such ease. It made Sakura's eyes sparkle with admiration, as her green orbs followed her crush to the sidelines. She was oblivious to the world around her, but when she felt someone tap her from her daydream, she was pissed._

" _What?!" She almost yelled at a small blonde boy with whiskers._

" _Um you're up." The blonde answered. His voice was shaky and small. She blushed and looked at the puck then back at the boy. He seemed to be confused for some reason and a bit scared. She scoffed, she could do way better than this loser._

 _She slid in, with what would be perfect skater form, but not so perfect hockey form, and hit the puck...it missed, but it got close to the goal. She looked at Sasuke and he seemed uninterested. She then made her way next to him and looked at him. He seemed more interested in whoever was playing._

" _I'm gonna beat Sasuke-teme, just watch!" She looked to see the blonde haired boy steer the puck - with expert skating technique - and whack it so it hit the side of the goal..._

 _And people started to laugh, so did she. But Sasuke didn't he just looked amused. She never second guessed why they laughed at him and not her. She just assumed she was better, even if she herself knew she was not._

 _OoOoOoOoOoO_

 _He never did show up for lunch. And Sasuke couldn't care less. The boy was good, but not as skilled as Sasuke. Not as refined. He didn't care if the loser ate lunch with the rest of them or not. Not like he was wanted here anyway._

 _Neji and Shikamaru sat with him and he always enjoyed their quiet company. But today it was disturbed._

" _Man dude, you sure are unlucky." Kiba said, his loud boisterous voice. It was only a week in, what could the mutt want. Sasuke raised a brow. "You have the loser on your team!" Kiba elaborated. Oh yeah, they had team assignments today._

" _You mean Uzumaki, heh who else." Sasuke didn't bother looking. Kiba would say it._

" _Haruno" see too predictable...wait what?_

 _"Man, we know who's gonna be top pupil then." Neji smirked. "I have Tenten and Lee."_

" _Man, you're stacked. Tenten was really good, you know for a girl. The other girls didn't hold a candle to her. I kinda hoped she'd be on my team."_

" _Who do you got?" Shikamaru asked._

" _I got Aburame and…" Kiba trailed off, looking at the paper with wide eyes. "Hinata" Neji stiffened the topic changed._

" _I got Chouji and Ino. Girls are such a drag." Thank you Shika, for making this less awkward._

" _Hatake, huh?" Sasuke mumbled to himself._

" _Hatake?! No way, he's head coach! You're so lucky dude!" Kiba said and slapped his back._

 _This would be interesting._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

" _OK" said the masked grown-up. They were on the bleachers in the hockey rink. "So, I'm your personal instructor, Kakashi." He sounded so bland " I'll be the one that teaches you plays and stuff, and the person who you turn your assassignments into." Like he really didn't want to be here. "If you have any questions about your work or any problems, just find me and I'll help you" Naruto didn't believe that. Who is their right mind would want to help him, of all people. If anything, it was the bastard who was gonna get the attention. "So how 'bout we introduce ourselves. Let's start with you-" before Kakashi could pick one, the pink haired girl spoke up._

" _Uhm, sensei. Shouldn't you, you know go first. So we can see how it's done." She asked. Hmm she'd probably be the smart one. She looked smart, but she also looked pretty. Like a figure skater and NOT a hockey player._

 _Heh, he might not know_ why _he's here, but he sure as hell knows what he's doing._

" _Um Okay. My name is Hatake, Kakashi. I've been going to KIA since I was 12. I like...uhm and I dislike...huh" the teacher stroked his chin as if in deep thought. "Oh well. My hobbies...hmm and I haven't really thought of my goals for the future." Everyone sweatdropped. Yup they could totally trust this guy with their secrets. Well he half hoped. "Ok, you first pinky." Heh pinky. Peptabysmol. If Kana ever saw her that's what she'd call her. No doubt._

" _Ok, I'm Haruno, Sakura. I like…" she glaced at Sasuke. Typical. "I dislike, loud losers" She doesn't even know me "My hobbies are studying and Figure Skating." Then why are you here "And I hope to…" she looked at Sasuke. Gross Gross Gross! "Become a good hockey player." she squeaked with a blush. Heh nice save._

" _Ok you next." the teacher pointed at Sasuke._

" _My name is Uchiha, Sasuke. I like very little and dislike a lot." Going for the dark and mysterious. Garra could do so much better. "My hobbies are hockey and my goal is to … represent my clan on the ice" hmm, he's hiding something or maybe he's just embarrassed._

" _Ok you blondie" Kakashi said and Naruto was far to into his musings about Sasuke's hidden meaning to hear him. Kakashi snapped his fingers "Oi, Whiskers, pay attention." That nickname got him out of his head. He instantly retaliated._

" _Don't call me that!" he snarled and everyone looked at him with a raised brow "heh heh sorry" he gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head. Whatever. Should he lie or not? Well half truths are simple enough "Uhm my name is Uzumaki, Naruto. I like" I dunno "Ramen, and I dislike" Kurama "the 3 minutes you have to wait when ramen is cooking. My hobbies are" getting dragged to murder sights "Hockey. And my goal is…" not to let any more people die because of me "I really don't know." Naruto shrugged and that seemed to appease his teammates and sensei._

" _Ok" Kakashi dragged out, " let's get started then. Your first test is to score a goal against me, working as a team." Kakashi said "But let me warn you, you have to give me everything you got. And this isn't figure skating so don't dance on the ice." They looked determined and tied their skates on and skated out on the ice._

 _The first hour was disastrous and Kakashi hadn't even moved. Sakura kept getting in Sasuke's way by trying to help him. It irked the Uchiha to no end. Then Sasuke and Naruto fought with each other every 10 seconds. And by the end of the first hour out of 3, they were tired from exhausting themselves._

" _You don't get a break until you get at least one goal" Kakashi said. And that pissed off the three. Sakura and Sasuke were still trying to catch their breathe when Naruto regained his._

" _Fine." he gritted out and steered the puck near Kakashi and whacked it so hard, when it hit the metal it made a dent. Kakashi hummed in inquisitiveness and Sakura had her mouth hanging open. No way had the scrawny loser had done that. But she had saw it._

" _God dammit" the blonde gritted out._

" _Nice try, but your aim is a bit off there." Kakashi said blandly._

" _Yeah...huff...I was...huff… aiming for you..huff huff" Naruto panted out, putting his hands on his knees. And Kakashi couldn't have felt more relief that the hard puck had took it's anger out on the pole instead of his rib cage. That would put him out for the season._

" _You have to work as a team, otherwise you'll never get it in." Kakashi sang. Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. They didn't like each other but their pride wouldn't allow them to lose a 3 on 1 game. They were making this shot. Naruto and Sasuke nodded at each other and gave the puck to Sakura._

" _Drive it down and pass to the loser." Sasuke said._

" _I'm not a loser, teme." came the oh so needed reply of the Uzumaki and a nod from Sakura as she did as she was asked._

 _She drove the puck down and light passed it to Naruto who pushed it with new vigor. He went around once and made it look like a shot to the goal, but a quick fix to Sasuke and Kakashi's opening made a chance for Sasuke to shot and score._

 _They'd done it._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Sasuke walked into his house, it was a bit big, but he wouldn't say a mansion. A regular family house, for his oh so loving family.

His mom was very loving, and had done everything a mom would. He got care from her and love from her. She supported him in everything he did, so long as it wasn't bad. He tended to do that a lot more in the past 3 years, with his blonde friend.

Itachi, his older brother, had surprisingly welcomed Naruto quite nicely. In fact, he'd often be their first contact if they ever did anything stupid. He never knew why Itachi supported behavior, he'd just laugh and say 'foolish little brother', like he did most things.

Sasuke's father, however, was very strict and traditional. He was the head of the Uchiha Police. And he didn't take shit from anyone. Itachi was next in line for the head of the family owned corporation. Itachi was 21 years old and already starting to run a small part of it. When he was 19 he joined the police force, something Sasuke, for one reason or another, didn't want to do. He enjoyed Hockey and wanted to make a carrier out of it and maybe when he had time he'd think about it. But his contract was working out for him and he was doing just fine in school, so if he ever did change his mind he'd always have a fall back.

Right now, he needed to see his brother. He was in front of the dark oak door and just needed to knock, and he did and opened the door. Itachi had a 3 second warning so he could hide whatever classified stuff he had to hide from his little brother.

"Hello, Ototo. What brings you to me?" Itachi said formally looking at his brother with charcoal eyes. Onyx on onyx. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. He really didn't know how to say this and Itachi knew that too, so his older brother would humor him for now.

"Oh, you know those murders?" Of course he did, he watched the news to keep on tabs with his brother. "Well I was just trying to figure out the patterns." Itachi said looking back at his work. Sasuke walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Is this really so important that they'd get you involved. People die in that district all the time." And it was true. The family that was killed lived just of the side of the red light district. Naruto and Sasuke had went there a few times, some of their more stupid adventures, and it was vicious. Something Sasuke had never seen. But Naruto...Sasuke couldn't help but notice Naruto was almost ...comfortable there. It kind of scared Sasuke, but he just pegged it as his imagination.

"It's not so much who died or where. It's who did it." Itachi said not looking up.

"You know who did it." It wasn't a question. Sasuke knew his older brother knew. Itachi turned around in his chair to look at Sasuke.

"How much do you know about Kyuubi?" Itachi asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes but before he could answer Itachi held out a picture. There was a girl with long brown hair, dead with a knife in her throat and...6 bloody whiskers across her face. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"No way…" he whispered to himself. "What…" Sasuke was asking this more to himself. Itachi took away the picture.

"They are the marks that mark a certain murderer." Itachi said nonchalantly. "Kyuubi no Kitsune." Sasuke heard of this before. He was a murderer who showed no mercy to his victims and was never caught. He's been on the DL for 3 years now, not a single murder "He's been picking up speed the past 4 months again. The victims are families with kids and are quite random. The people that were killed are just random people that are castrated. There is no pattern as far as I can see, so we don't know where he'll strike next."

"Ok" Was all Sasuke could say. "Good night, Aniki." He was almost out the door and Itachi's eyes narrowed on his little brother. He stopped at the door when he heard Itachi say.

"Sasuke, don't tell anyone what I've shown you. It's classified." Itachi wouldn't usually have to say that. He knew Sasuke knew not to talk. So for him to say that, meant it was highly classified. And also saying: _Don't question Naruto. Not yet._

Kyuubi doesn't scare him though. Those whiskers though… he had a lot of unanswered questions and he had a feeling that he wouldn't get them for a while.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Fast? Well guess what, it hasn't even gotten to the** _ **actual**_ **problem yet. Not even slightly. Like you have NO idea. Oh and I also did add in a mention of one of my OCs. Just like a tiny hint of what she'd be like. Heh.**


	3. I see Everything

**M'kay, I'm back with another chapter! I have SOLs and end of the year shit I have to finish up, so I don't know if I'll be able to update as often. This chapter is slightly longer so yeah, I guess that's to say sorry for the future. I really won't be updating this as frequently as I have been. I was just bored, and procrastinating and just edited this chapter real quick - well it took me like 7 hours - for ya guys. So happy days!**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 3

Naruto and Sasuke were in the locker room first. It was the day before game day, so of course they'd practice like a beast. They were there an hour early and Sasuke was amused to find Naruto with a granola bar for breakfast. Naruto put on his last straps and went out of the locker room and into the tunnel, Sasuke following closely behind.

When they got on the ice, they were off passing the puck back and forth. There was no need for words and early practice was the only time Naruto would shut-up. But something was off today. Naruto's movements didn't flow like they usually did. He seemed more choppy and alert.

Sasuke noticed something was really off when Naruto didn't pass straight to him for him to score.

"What's wrong Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke asked blandly.

"Nothing, I just...didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Sasuke hummed as his answer. Lots of things were running through his mind right now, from Itachi's information to the scars on his best friends cheeks.

Now any other person would jump to the immediate conclusion: Naruto was a murderer. Lucky Sasuke wasn't any other person, he was Sasuke Uchiha, and he knew Naruto better than that. He wasn't willing to break up this friendship over a stupid conspiracy theory, and he wouldn't ask Naruto about it because he knew the blonde got a whole bunch of BS dumped on him because of his scars.

Plus there were too many variables missing like : A) Naruto was born 15 years ago and Kyuubi murders started happening 20 years ago and B) Naruto is not smart nor has the guts to kill anyone. He's way to nice. And so many other things.

Plus, Sasuke didn't get much sleep either. And Naruto wasn't just being a baby, he also only had a granola bar in him and Sasuke had two whole bowls of cereal. Sasuke just wondered how Naruto kept up that incredible stamina that never seemed to waver. Now that was the real mystery.

"Ok, dobe, let's keep going." Sasuke knew that Naruto wouldn't stop practicing, no matter how hard it got. No matter how many times he ate dirt - or ice in this case -, he always got back up.

So for an hour it was like this: Naruto half asleep and Sasuke constantly saying insults to keep him awake. When Naruto was tired, you best believe he tired. He would be like a motivated Shikamaru - except switch the IQ for will power and endurance - and would most likely get hit in the head on the ice.

Sigh. The dobe never learned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata Hyuuga was running in 30 minutes before practice started. She had to pass the figure skating wing every time. She would also drop off her little sister Hanabi for practice and sometimes help her.

When she was little, her family made her do figure skating. She didn't mind, she loved the ice and she loved to skate, but when she had competitions she froze up. She hating blinding lights and the judgmental stares.

When she padded up, and had her helmet and Jersey on, she felt more secure than when she had her skimpy dresses on.

Her sister, Hanabi always told her how amazing she was when she was skating on the ice. This year she started taking her 12 year old sister to her classes everyday.

Hanabi was basically the opposite of her sister. She was confident and proud. She held herself up on the ice and no one could bring her down easily. She was the prime example of the Hyuuga family.

Hinata was just about on the opposite side of the spectrum. She was shy and kind, far too kind for an heiress of a big corporation. She had no self-confidence and was just about as proud as a kicked puppy.

But when she was alone she'd love to skate. Just the admiring eyes of her sister, but when her sister asked her to show her how to do a triple axel, she couldn't say no. She was just demonstrating, so Hanabi could blow people away at the competition. And she'd take secret pride in her skills. So it was a win win for both of them. And in a weird way, she was showing her skills...through her little sister. But she didn't dwell on that fact too much, because Hanabi just seemed too happy that she got it half way down. But she knew her sister wouldn't stop until she got it perfect.

Hyuugas always were perfect.

"Wow, Onee-san! You're awesome!" Hanabi said with sparkles in her eyes.

"It's not that big a deal Hanabi. I'm sure you can do it with practice." Hinata said, blushing at the praise.

"O-nee-chan! You seem so happy on the ice." Hanabi said whiningly.

"Well yes, that's why I play hockey." Hinata smiled at her little sister.

"I don't mean that." Hanabi said with a pout "I mean figure skating, you are happy when you do that!"

"Yes, I do enjoy it." Hinata said and then came out of the rink "But I enjoy Hockey slightly more." And that was true, she wouldn't give up her spot on the team for anything. She loved to play Hockey and as a bonus, she was near Naruto. It was almost like a dream. "Now I gotta go get ready for practice, I'll see you after classes." She said and walked out of the Figure skating area.

Hanabi watched her sister leave with a bit of a smile on her face "Onee-chan you're so silly." Hanabi shook her head and skated on to the ice.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I don't get how you do that!" Kiba said as he looked at Naruto's math problem. "No way you got the right answer."

Oh the joys of Lunch.

"Yeah I did, dog breath!" Naruto retaliated "You just don't get it cause you're stupid!"

Sakura looked over at the two bickering boys from her seat with Ino, Tenten and Hinata "No" Sakura sighed "You're just an idiot genius" she said to herself and the girls giggled.

"Ok then how did you do it?" Kiba questioned proudly.

"I just did that thingy with x and multiplied a by a made up number and then solved for y and got b" Naruto said like it was obvious, but when he looked at the bewildered look on Kiba's face he sighed.

"You can't make up numbers!" Kiba retaliated and Naruto looked at him. Naruto grew progressively frustrated with the dog lover. He didn't know how to explain it! He never did! To him it was just common sense, and you don't explain common sense because it's well COMMON! Everybody is just supposed to read the unwritten rules of society and get it. There was no need to explain it because everyone already knew it.

But this? He guessed he knew it wasn't so much common sense, it was just easy for him. To do, that is. He could never _explain_ how he just _knew_ the distance between point A and B, or the tangent of 119 degrees. It just made sense.

"It's an Algebra 2 concept, something you won't get anytime soon."

"Oh please that explanation didn't make any sense. 'That thingy with the x'? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kiba retaliated.

"It makes sense, you're just too stupid." Naruto said back with defiance. And dispite his frustration, he enjoyed every minute of this. Because he never got to pointlessly argue with anyone when he was younger. It was just do this and it was done. Albeit, no one told him that often, because they didn't actually _say_ it. It was implied or he was dragged into coming. He didn't really get a childhood, because even though he had a 'guardian', he didn't have time for games. _He_ made that much clear.

Man it felt good just to argue stupidly.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

" _Look it's him" whispered the figure skater._

" _Quick don't go near him" said another._

" _Sensei says he's bad news."_

" _We should go before he sees us"_

 _Naruto was used to it by now. 5 months in and he hadn't made any effort to retaliate. Hell, his own team hated him with a passion - probably because they got a bad rep when he was with them, assholes. He thought they hated him more than the others. Because they had to spend everyday with him. With the monster._

 _Naruto walked into the bleacher stands and started to tie his skates. He sat away from the others that were tying their skates, they didn't want to get involved with each other._

 _Didn't change the fact that they had to get on the same ice together._

 _Practice sucked. Even though they were a team, his 'teammates' didn't give a damn if he scored or assisted. During scrimmages, when someone scored he would get back into position slowly instead of joining in the congratulations. He tried at the beginning of the year, but they'd either ignore him or give him a glare. And if he ever scored, they would just go back into position._

 _The teachers pretended not to notice and he never started anything with them. He never asked for help because he knew he'd be denied. He never told because he knew he'd be ignored. No one wanted him, just like Kurama had said. He wasn't mad though. Nor was he sad. He just accepted it. Accepted that he was different - the outcast. Every team needed one right? Besides he accepted his place a long time ago. Probably when Yugito died._

 _Lunch is the only time he felt -at least a little - normal at the rink. He'd sit at the bleachers and do some homework, alone. No one was there to judge him, or glare at him. He liked the peace and the break he got from drowning under the hate of everybody else. It doesn't matter who you are, no one could stand that type of treatment and stay happy all the time. So he cherished the hour he got to himself._

 _Write write write- crack. Shit. He was in the middle of the equation and now he had to sharpen his pencil...in the lounge...where everyone else was - the freaking place he'd been_ avoiding _. He knew he should've brought a mechanical one. Great._

 _He got up and went over to the lounge. He'd never been inside before and he didn't ever want to go, but all he had to do was sharpen a pencil and get out. 2 breathes. 1. 2. The door opened and whatever conversations that were being had stopped. 11 pairs of glaring or scared eyes were on him. He hated this. He went over to the sharpener and sharpened the pencil and was about to leave, he clutched his paper to his chest. Was it just him, or was it stuffy in here? Dammit, the hate had gotten so thick that he was_ suffocating _in it. 5 more steps, 4, 3, 2- push. Dammit Kiba._

" _What do you want loser." Kiba asked the now looking down Naruto._

" _Just sharpening a pencil" Naruto mumbled and clutched his paper tighter to his chest from where he was pushed on the floor._

" _What? I don't speak idiot." Kiba said with a hand to his ear. He could hear some laughs, he was used to it. Hell, he expected it._

" _Gonna cry, fox freak." Kiba said, and something snapped. The laughter died became background noise to an echoing:_

Fox Freak

 _No way. Noway noway noway. She's gone, in Akihabara. On the other side of town. No no no. She's gone._

" _Whatever dog breathe, I wouldn't waste my breathe on you." Something in his voice was cold, menacing. It made the entire room freeze with shock. And Kiba could have sworn that it just dropped a few degrees in here. The entire room seemed duller and encased in a thin black aura, that seemed like doom looming over them. He got up and walked out. His movements were normal, but he seemed to be going in a laggy slow motion - that seemed like no matter what, he just couldn't get out fast enough. The door echoing as it closed behind him._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Afternoon practices were always better. Everyone was always packed with adrenaline - most likely from lunch and their morning tiredness had been washed away by the icy air that flew past them as they skated. The Konoha 12 - which is what they called themselves- were currently playing a scrimmage.

Naruto loved the cool air that rushed by his face as he glided down the rink. Yes this was certainly taking his mind off the inevitable life waiting for him back 'home'.

A whistle resounded and the teams came in for a water break. Naruto sprayed some into his mouth, then he heard the buzz of his phone. He picked it up, wondering who could be texting him in the middle of the day. Everyone he knew was here. And it was safe to say he didn't have any other friends. A little part of him feared it was Kurama - like he sucked in way too cold air - but that thought was quickly demolished. Kurama would never _ever_ risk texting him when others were around. He was insane, but he wasn't stupid, in fact he was intelligent - and that's probably what sacred Naruto the most about him.

 **Heya, whiskers. Friday at 10. Under the bridge.**

His eyes slightly widened. N-No way. She- she hadn't contacted him in 3 years. Friday...that was tomorrow.

He was so confused. Why would she want him? Was this a warning? Was it important? Well duh, of course it was important if it was _her_.

One thing that didn't confuse him though, was the location. _Under the Bridge_ , as in the highway that split Akihabara - the place where they used to find solace, and even though it wasn't a grassy meadow, the sunsets were beautiful and they could watch the lights of Akihabara light up.

He had a game tomorrow, and he had to be at Akihabara. That was 3 hours away by bus and his game ended at 9. He didn't have a car, he was still 14! He wasn't gonna turn 15 til' next Saturday. Great. What was he gonna do!?

"Who's that, dobe?" Naruto jumped a full 180 to see Sasuke raise a brow.

"N-No one teme." Naruto shot back at the raven haired boy.

"Whatever, it's time to get on the ice." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded and they headed for the ice.

What ever he was gonna do, he couldn't tell anyone _here_. Sure Naruto went 'underground' sometimes, and he'd tell Sasuke - at least - where he was going. Sasuke understood that Naruto didn't have the ideal childhood. He knew that the stuff Naruto got into wasn't often a one time thing. He understood that he had deals and loose ends to tie up with his past.

I didn't worry the raven haired boy though, because Naruto rarely ever left to go 'underground'. It was every once in a blue moon, and Naruto would always come back okay. It was just something that Naruto told Sasuke so that if he _did_ end up hurt there would be no need for an explanation. And that's one thing he loved about their relationship. Naruto didn't have to tell him _where_ or _why_ he was going. Just the fact that he was going.

But he wouldn't tell him this time, this wasn't like the other times. This was something he couldn't get Sasuke or _any_ of his teammates involved - not even remotely. This was something _way_ bigger and more dangerous than any of them could even comprehend.

Because with Kurama's recent show ups and the jobs he'd been doing, he probably shouldn't be surprised if _they_ showed up. Naruto still had loose ends with them, they never really bothered to cut it off. And maybe that's why. Maybe they would finally cut him off. But Naruto had a sinking feeling that was _not_ the case.

No, Naruto wouldn't get them involved. This was something between him and his old _family_. There was no need for his teammates to intervene.

After practice, the boys went to the locker room to undress. It was often a tedious process, but Naruto liked it. Not the undressing part, but the fact that his friends were there to make it more entertaining. Naruto often cherished the happiness he'd been denied when he was younger. He would cling whatever he could get too, because any happiness that he _did_ manage to obtain, was brutally ripped away from him, leaving him alone and hollow. So yes, he knew he might not get to stay with Konoha 12 or Team 7 for long, but he'd sure as hell make the most of it.

Naruto sat on the bench taking off his straps to his elbow pads next to Sasuke, who was doing the same. Neji was on the bench across from him, while Shino was putting stuff away in his locker and Shikamaru was lying down on another bench with Chouji eating his chips at his feet. Kiba and Lee were jumping around, declaring victory for the oncoming game.

"We are totally gonna CRUSH Ama tomorrow!" Kiba said slinging an arm around the blonde boy, who seemed a bit startled at first.

"Yeah, you're gonna crush them tomorrow." Naruto said with a sheepish grin. Damn, he really wanted to play. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde. Something was wrong; the raven haired boy could feel a sinking feeling in his gut that he didn't like.

"I think the correct use of term is 'we', Uzumaki. Since you are going to be playing as well." Shino said as his shades flashed, so Shino was on to him too. Good.

"Didn't I say we?" Naruto asked innocently, putting his stuff back into his locker. Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Yo dude. You okay?" Kiba asked in concern, cocking his head a bit, after a moment of silence that seemed like a second but also seemed like an eternity.

"Uhm, yeah. Just a lot of stuff I gotta think about, y'know." Naruto said and went for the exit. "See ya later." he waved and left. Was it just Sasuke, or did Naruto seem like he was in a rush?

"He seemed rushed." Shino put in after another moment of silence, voicing Sasuke's question. At least he wasn't being paranoid.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Little fingers clutched tightly to the loose fabric of the women's grey pants. Hiding behind the legs that were just a little taller than him._

" _Don't worry, Naruto. This is Bee." said a gentle, honey-sweet voice that only belonged to the beautiful woman with long, platinum blonde hair. "He's good."_

" _Nee-san, I-I don't want you to go" said the small 4 year-old, clutching on tighter to the loose fabric. A soft gentle hand was placed on his wispy blonde locks, and Naruto wondered how she kept them so perfect - even when she was working like hell and getting the crap beat out of her. Naruto wasn't ignorant - even if he was only 4. He knew the scars on his Nee-san's arms and legs and back were_ not _just an 'accident'. He got beat too._

" _Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Go with Bee, and you can meet my little sister too. She's about one year older than you. You'll play together." said the woman softly as she guided him out from behind her and coaxed him over to the tall, big man in front of him. He looked strong, and Naruto couldn't help but think that he could kill him with his bare fists._

" _You'll come back?" the small blonde pleaded more then asked, hope filled his voice. He didn't want Yugito to go and get hurt. But the older woman smiled down on him with a sweet smile, that only she gave him and ruffled his hair._

" _Of course, I just have to take care of somethings." said the older blonde and she took her perfect palm out of his soft hair. And she turned and waved good-bye. Naruto put his hand up and clasped and unclasped his fingers and couldn't help but feel worthless, because he_ knew _what was going to happen to her - she did too - but he couldn't_ do _anything. ANd Naruto_ hated _that feeling._

 _Being completely worthless._

" _So kid," said the older male "Ya like hockey?"_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Hinata and Neji walked into their perfect estate. The Hyuuga's were just as rich as the Uchihas, but they were more traditional. In fact, the Hyuugas were distant relatives of the Uchihas.

Uchiha corps, was an inherited police corporation that was passed down from the previous president to his eldest son - meaning if Itachi was a girl , god was a savior that he's not, then Sasuke would inherit the cooperation. Hyuuga corps, though, was a detective agency, so the two were interwoven together. But though the Hyuuga were an inherited business, it was the eldest _child,_ of the previous president, who inherited the cooperation - meaning the head could be of either gender.

Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata and Hanabi's father, had inherited the corporation by two minutes. His twin brother Hiashi, was apart of the branch members. Branch members had to obey the head no matter what, and it didn't just have to be business stuff - although it usually was - it could be for _anything_.

Neji's parents died when he was 4, in a car accident. His father and Hinata's were twins, but Hinata's father was older by 2 minutes, thus making him the heir to the Hyuuga business. Hinata's mother had also died when Hanabi was 1 - so a year after Neji's had died - due to illness. The loss of his brother and wife had turned Hiashi cold and distant - if the charming Hyuuga demeanor hadn't. He only wanted perfection out of his family.

So he did what any sensible _dictator_ \- not father or uncle (because Neji lived with them after his father had died)- would do: drill in perfection so it was ingrained into their minds. He'd have them eat properly, talk properly, get high grades in academics, have perfect manners, socialized with adequate people and wear proper attire. But none of that made a perfect heiress.

Hinata was _very_ obedient. She did everything perfectly. She would prepare and cook meals. She knows when to speak and when not to. She get stellar grades in school. She'd always have proper manners. And she'd look astonishing in anything - or maybe that was the 5% of his father biased. But she was too kind. She did _whatever_ you told her to and nothing more. She wasn't good at social interaction and she was too shy. Having Hinata as heiress to the business wasn't looking so right. She was far too kind - and it was so frustrating. She had been so easy to mold, but now she can't do anything - pertaining the Hyuuga - without being told what to do.

Hiashi had tried to show off his daughter - to help her gain confidence. He was told she had an amazing talent for figure skating by her mother and even now Hanabi will sometimes talk about how her 'nee-san' had showed her a triple axel. And even though he didn't know that much about figure skating, he knew that _that_ was hard to pull off.

It was for his heiress's confidence...or at least that's what he told himself.

But , when Hinata was younger, he never saw her excell; only mess up on every jump. She wouldn't place in competitions either. When she had joined Hockey, the father in him - which was a very very _very_ small part, mind you - wanted to give her a pat on the back and good job.

But alas, as a female in a hockey rink - especially one that is to be an heiress - did not look proper in society's eyes, but that didn't stop him from _not_ stopping her, just voicing his disapproval - so he could say he _tried_.

But when she had actually _pressed_ that she _wanted_ to do Hockey, it threw him in for a loop. Hinata never asked for anything, and she would always go with what was considered proper. She was making her _own_ choices now, or at least choice. She wanted to do this for _herself_ , and that was the first time Hinata did _anything_ for herself. It was always for the clan or the business. At the time he only grunted in stale approval, but he secretly felt pride as a father swell inside his chest.

So she was enlisted in the hockey program with Neji. Neji always had a grudge for one reason or another on the girl. Hiashi assumed it was because she was heiress. Hiashi was a little upset at this, but understood the logic. Hinata didn't fit the role of heiress, she was far too nice and shy. She was a pushover and that would surely put the business down a notch or 2.

But that's only half of it, Hiashi guessed Neji was also mad because he had all the qualities that a good business owner should have. He was calm, and assertive and confident, all of the traits Hinata seemed to lack in a even fractionally daunting circumstance. She'd freeze up when something involving other people presented itself.

So Hiashi understood why Neji was upset. He'd be too.

But somehow, that changed in the past 3 years. Neji hadn't lost his confidence and Hinata hadn't lost her kindness. But they seemed to form a bond, that of which was equivalent to almost a sibling bond, while holding the mutual respect for one another that they were _expected_ to have. They seemed to find a break in the web of rules that Hiashi had spun. But Hiashi wasn't mad at this.

Neji seemed...different. He was far calmer with Hinata, much more patient with her too. And when she'd freeze up, Neji seemed to get the jist of what she was saying and help her out, while adding some of his own little ideas to add on to her ideas. Hinata really did have good ideas, she just could vocalize them in fear of them being rejected - no, in fear of her _disgracing_ her clan. Hiashi had to admit: he may have pressured her a little _too_ much.

Hinata's ideas, Neji's authority.

Hinata's kindness, Neji's confidence.

Hinata's fairness, Neji's assertiveness.

It seemed to be the best combo/team effort that had been there all the years the Hyuuga Corporations have been running, but no one exploited it. They were the perfect team. Hinata would come up with the ideas, with no one judging her, and Neji would openly give orders based on it. It was their way - and a rather good one at that - to save the Hyuuga corps. That had thought once _Hinata_ \- and Hinata _alone_ \- would be the one to flush thier business down the drain. But with _Hinata and Neji_ , it was almost like they were unstoppable together and a ness apart. It was the ray of hope on the business and the swell of pride in Hiashi's chest. A fatherly pride for _both_ of them.

And the thing that brought them together was Hockey.

But it seemed like it was more then that too, but Hiashi knew he had set himself far too apart to demand such precious information. It seemed private to him. Something he never would or could ever understand. It was just an unspoken miracle. And he felt no matter how much detail they may propose, he could never _actually_ understand, because it was something deeper than that.

"Hinata" the father of the heiress had called out. Hinata felt her heart skip. Neji gave her a squeeze on the shoulder to calm her down before she made her way into the office they just had past by. She stepped in with the poise a good heiress should have.

"Yes, father." Hinata said with ease. It was recited over and over. Like a robot. Hiashi felt a little pained by this, his daughter couldn't even show emotion in front of him. He supposed it was only his fault, he brought her up like this.

"How was practice?" He said it like it was a freaking business proposal, and the fate of everyone in her family would depend on her answer. Hinata flinched, why would he ask that?

"It was fine, we have a g-game tomorrow." Dammit, she spoke to long. She could only get in 6 words before she started stuttering. She thought she had gotten over this. But her father always had those cold, disapproving eyes and she just wanted him to show emotion for _once_. Because if he didn't show emotion, neither would she. And it sounded childish, and probably the closest thing to 'teenage rebellion' Hinata would ever have.

"Yes, I am aware. Hanabi will be attending, I have business to do in Akihabara." Hiashi explained. He felt a little bad that he'd be missing the game, but Hanabi always recorded it. He'd watch it when he got back.

"Yes father." she said robotically again. Had he even come to any of her and Neji's games? Why would he tell her he wasn't coming _this_ time?

"You are dismissed." What kind of line was that to end on? This is you're freaking daughter! You were asking about her _day_! It wasn't a parent child conference! Good going Hiashi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where is he?"

Friday at 7:55pm. It was 7:55 and 11 players were accounted for. 11...one short. Game started in 5 minutes. The starting line up consisted of Uchiha, Inuzuka, Uzumaki, Haruno, Hyuuga (Hinata), and Aburame. But the Uzumaki was _not_ here.

"He's never been late before." Sakura said tapping her fingers on the bench nervously. She was worried, but a bit angry too.

7:56

"We're just gonna have to switch the starting line up. Hyuuga" Kakashi said addressing Neji who looked at him and turned his entire body to stand up straight "You're in for Uzumaki." Neji raised a brow and Hinata put her hand over her mouth. Did something happen to Naruto-kun? Neji must have felt his cousin's unease, because he looked to the Uchiha and raise a brow.

7:57

"Seriously? How can we play without Naruto. He's our number one assist and we haven't practiced some winning plays without him." Ino said worriedly, more nervous about her fellow blonde then the game.

"I hope he's ok" Hinata whispered.

7:58

Buzz.

Sasuke's phone alerted him of a text message, he picked it up and growled.

"That. Dobe." he showed the phone to his teammates and they all gathered around the little device.

 **Usuratonkachi -**

' **Can't play tonight. Got stuff to do.'**

7:59

"What the hell!" Screamed Sakura. "He can't just do that to us!" she was red with fury, her worry cast aside.

"I'm gonna kill him." Sasuke bit out with a tone that promised death.

"No time for revenge you two, get out on the ice." Kakashi interjected and nudged them on the ice. "You can plan it later, and make sure to let me have a few shots too" he mumbled for only them to hear.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto sighed and leaned his head against the shaking window pain, heavy with guilt and exhaustion. He couldn't tell Sasuke yesterday - the Uchiha would have stopped him. Sasuke knew Naruto didn't have the best childhood, he'd often go to what they referred as 'the underground' which was code for : 'Naruto has to deal with loose ends'.

This was between them of course, the term referring to 'loose ends' were not so easy to tie. You couldn't just walk away from a guy or organization like Bijuu. They knew you, and who you're loved ones are and if you walk away, they'll kill you and everyone you've associated yourself with.

Which is why Naruto couldn't let Sasuke get involved. Especially this time. Sasuke never intervened, but Naruto always told at least him if he was going to the underground. Sasuke understood, Naruto just had to deal with some stuff that was personal. He got it. But this specific meeting…

He was meeting with _her_. And if he was meeting with _her_ , _they_ will most likely be there.

But she hadn't contacted him in 3 years. She had left for Akihabara and basically disappeared from his life. She had 'assignments' there. She had become cold and calculative. She had blood stains on her hands and sin on her soul now. And he knew she'd _never_ take it back. She didn't want to end up like Yugito. Her weak older sister.

She didn't want to _die_.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _The blonde boy sat on the dark blue couch awkwardly. He was in a - what he thought - bare apartment, that had the AC cranked up all the way even if it was just starting winter and was 54 degrees outside. He didn't like this, he was alone and cold. It was cold here._

" _Heya," said a young drawled out voice that seemed a bit curious. He jerked around to his left to see shining purple eyes, like Yugito's. They were a bit more bright then Yugito's dull ones though. She pulled back a little, and Naruto could see her black hair, like Matatabi. "Huh, whiskers" she said out loud and Naruto covered his whiskers and she laughed. "Why are ya hiding them? Their cute!" she extended the 'u' in cute in a mocking manner, but Naruto didn't sense any hostility coming from her, she giggled a little and her laugh was quiet and raspy. "Come on whiskers, let's play."_

" _Play?" Naruto asked, no one's ever said that to him before._

" _Yeah, 's what I said." said the girl and she swung back and gave a feral grin "We're gonna play Hockey!"_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

The bus came to a stop and Naruto got off. The bright lights of Akihabara flashing in his dilated eyes - the bus had been dark. He blinked once, twice and then looked up at a clock. 9:53. He had just enough time to walk up to the bridge. So he made his way up the hill. He stepped over the long overgrown grass - or weeds - that grew in clumps.

When he was under the highway bridge, he could hear the cars above him zooming by. Some light leaked through and sent long flashes of light in the open, but dark space. The lights of Akihabara, illuminating the elevated ground just a little.

"Heya, whiskers" said a playfully taunting and sadistic voice. It made him a bit sad and angry at the same time. They changed her _so_ much. He could tell just by the voice. It was so innocent and now it was just bitter. It made him want to rip Kurama's _and_ Matatabi's throat out - no wait, this was a deal involving Bijuu - they were Kyuubi and Nibi. Either way, they are both demons, it doesn't matter what name you give them.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked robotically, he couldn't let her see his fear, that would just fuel her. A long laugh was heard, it reminded him of a hyena.

"What?" she drawled in a voice of fake curiosity, and she emerged from the bottom of the highway right in front of him. "Can't see my favorite kitsune?" she cocked her head and Naruto could see insanity in his ex-friend's vibrant purple eyes. He wanted her to shut up. He clenched his fists, and he knows she noticed cause her smile got a bit bigger and she looked a hell of a lot more crazy then she did a second ago. If Naruto were anyone else, he'd think she'd hurt him. But Naruto _knew_ she _couldn't_ even if she wanted to. She probably did.

"I have other things to do, so tell me why you brought me here after leaving for 3 years." Naruto asked letting some anger seep into his tone. If she brought him out here for her own sadistic games and made him _miss_ a hockey game, he was gonna lose it, because she fucking _knew_ hockey was his only redemption. And a little part of him thought that she set the time and place up like this on purpose so he could miss it. She always _was_ a little sadistic, even back then. Except now it was more pronounced and used in evil manipulative ways. It was psychotic.

Electric blue met blazing purple.

"Oh Whiskers, you know I've been gone for longer than that" she said. Yes she has. She died with her sister and was replaced by the monster. This wasn't his friend, and he knew there would be no saving her - not after what she went through. He didn't respond "Well, I'm not gonna be here long, but Hitome has an assassignment and she can't do it without you."

Hitome...no… not her too. Although part of him knew _everyone_ had changed, even _before_ he left. He just refused to accept it.

"Son sent her on a mission, and she just can't seem to lure her prey out. I'm a local, but you haven't been here often." _Help us kill him_. Naruto looked at her and the sinister smile she had on told her there would be hell to pay, if he didn't.

The target was most likely a person who knew the streets like a drug dealer or addict or criminal. And Kana most likely had a rep here, especially after 3 years. They must have been killing, or torturing or selling or using or whatever the hell they were doing with those people, people like _that_ , because Naruto hadn't seen on any kind of social media or news cast, that there have been murders in Akihabara. People tend not to notice when scum is gone, only when it's there. Once it's gone, the world moves on instantly, they really were only just a small inconvenience. And Kana must have killed _100_ \+ because you don't get like this after just a few.

This was approved by Kurama.

It was honestly ironic how much he knew. He didn't want to, in fact he'd rather live in ignorance of it all - like some of his teammates. But reality's a bitch and the truth was he _did_ know what it was like on the streets. And he _did_ know what it was like to feel like scum. He never stopped being it, and being at KIA was just a blissful distraction from that. But now that he was slammed back into the real world, _his world_ , he got a really uncalled for and painfully unwanted wake up call. This stuff was always lurking in the back of his mind, and now it finally surfaced. It was haunting him for 3 years and now it showed it's face.

But he didn't want to get his team involved. They were good people, and he was just worthless. He caused so many people to die. He didn't deserve friends like them. And that fact made him feel even _more_ guilty for having them.

They stay in their world and he'll cross over. He'd do anything to keep them on their side only and not venture into his world, where koas and blood and death occurred in the most dirty, unhonorable and disgracefully painful way. They didn't need to know any of that, and if he could keep them innocent a little longer, he'd be thankful for life.

"If you're worried about witnesses, then don't worry. There will be none." Her smile grew "They'll be dead." she laughed and Naruto knew he couldn't get out of this. She disappeared again, and that would be the last time he saw her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Blood_

" _Onee-san!"_

 _Crimson_

" _Let's play!"_

 _Red_

" _Okay"_

 _Lier_

" _We can play with Whiskers too!"_

 _She lied_

" _He got really good at the game!"_

 _She said she wouldn't go._

" _I taught him, you know!"_

 _She said everything was going to be ok._

" _I'm proud of you"_

 _And she lied_

…

 _Blood_

" _O-Onee-san?"_

 _Crimson_

" _What- what is this?"_

 _Red_

" _W-Whiskers...w-what..what's going on?"_

 _Dead_

" _...sorry"_

 _She died_

" _Hey, get up"_

 _She left_

" _Open your eyes"_

 _Everything was not ok._

" _I'm so sorry"_

 _And she was dead._

" _She died because she was weak"_

" _What?"_

" _She didn't do as we said" she didn't kill._

" _She was…"_

" _Weak, but you'll take her place."_

" _I…"_

" _And you won't disobey"_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _Yes"_

 _Weak_

" _You don't mean that!"_

 _Helpless_

" _She was weak"_

 _Afraid_

" _No, she-she wasn't!"_

 _Hopeless_

" _I won't be like her, fox freak"_

 _Despair_

" _Kana…"_

 _Suffer..._

 _And that is how Matatabi killed both of her sisters._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Naruto stood on the edge of a narrow and rusty dark ally. The streets buzzed with people , but mostly drunks who were on their way either to or from bars - most likely to - because the tourist hours had already passed and Akihabara could have its lively - but that was normal - nightlife.

Hitome was another girl who grew up with him, well sort of. She had a split personality disorder: one side was all sweet and the other was sinister. Either way, she changed. She also happened to be a skilled sniper.

She _never_ missed.

When he was little, he got confused because one was really nice and helped him and the other would taunt and tease him. So he called the nice one Hitome and the mean one Hitori.

When they were younger Hitome would often be in control, but now...at least it wasn't as bad as Kana.

Hitome was easily bendable and easily breakable. Something _broke_ her and now she was unfixable. _Everyone_ he grew up with was unfixable. Everyone who he grew up with turned into _murderers_. There is no going back from that. Once you have someone's blood on your hands, there was _no_ atoning for your sins.

Naruto stopped a man on the side of the street. He had a trench coat and black hair.

He'd just finish this job and leave.

"Hey, hey. Could you help me." the guy smelled of heroin and cocaine. So he was a drug dealer. Ha hit the nail right on the head. Okay, this was no time for jokes, but it's not like he _hasn't_ been bait before.

"Sure kid." he said casually. Naruto looked left and right then back at him.

"Not here" he said and the man gave a disgusting smile that showed golden and holes in his teeth. Naruto turned his back on him while keeping him in his peripheral vision, should he try anything. Dammit Kana hadn't even given a name. Oh well drug dealers hardly _ever_ gave out their real name. That was like just asking to be put in jail. He followed Naruto into the alley.

"So kid what do you want?" the guy asked.

"Sorry" Naruto murmured and the silent shot pierced his skull. A girl with long brown hair that was dyed at the tips in red came down. She had amber eyes and was wearing a tight fitting black shirt that stopped above her bellybutton and some loose short black sport shorts. She had a sniper gun and a red backpack.

"Thanks, 'ruto. Ya helped a lot." The sinister side was out. Hitori.

"I'm leaving" Naruto said walking out of the ally.

"Aww, don't wanna see Nashiki again?" He didn't want to see _anyone_ again. He didn't want to remember his _dead_ friends. His dead friends that taught him Hockey, to skate, to dribble, to score. The dead friends that allowed him to have _the little_ bit of childhood that he cherished. His dead friends that were possessed by demons until their soul would rest peacefully.

He didn't want to see them _ever_ again.

He walked the rest of the way out of the alley and into the street. He waited by the bus stop. Hm that guy across the street looks familiar. Oh well, it was 12:18. The bus comes at 12:20. Who made a bus run this late anyway? Oh well it was good for Naruto, he needed to get out of here.

Little did he know that the man across the street was Hiashi Hyuuga. Hiashi usually didn't care much for random people, but the Hockey jersey caught his eye. The Konoha jersey. Wasn't that the team Hinata and Neji played on? And didn't they have a game? Hiashi had this feeling in his gut and didn't notice himself taking out his phone and taking a picture, until he did it. He looked at the picture then at the boy. He was alone. Hiashi watched the boy get on the bus for Konoha. Why would he go back at such a late hour?

The Head of the Hyuuga had a feeling that he needed to send this to Neji. Something didn't add up. The game ended at 9 and it takes 3 hours to get to Akihabara from Konoha, so shouldn't he be just arriving here? No way he just did it for the hell of it. Especially when you were in Akihabara, which means he had to have skipped the game.

Another thing, Hiashi might not seem like the best parent, but he does like to know what his daughters and nephew are up to. So he looked at the line ups for every game, and all twelve players from the Konoha 12 were supposed to play, so he must have skipped.

He just sighed and kept walking. This was none of his business anyway.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Ok, that was way longer than the other ones. Heh, oh well.**

 **So yes you met my two OCs and my only OCs I have planned for this fic. You won't see them interacting with Naruto again, but you will hear of them again. They will make more appearances, but none as big as this. And don't worry, they aren't those I turned bad and I'll turn good, if you're worried about that.**

 **As for Garra, I have him coming up in the like 6 or 7 chapter. So fun fun fun.**


	4. Invisible Glue

**Naruto isn't mine, that privilege goes to Kishimoto. The fucking genius who created this heaven.**

 **Okay the SOLs are easy as well anything! I scored 595 on my Math one. Heh I'm pretty proud of that. And I'm pretty proud of my chapter I edited as well!**

 **Heh, there isn't much Naruto. But there is alot of talk about him in this one. It's the weekend and I thought I start it off right!**

 **Please keep in mind the hockey team is still upset with Naruto, they have opinions and some of the nicer ones are worried, but you know some are just down right pissed.**

 **Enjoy this less sadistic but I hope you like is chapter.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 4

Sasuke stomped into his house. He was pissed. Naruto hadn't shown up and that almost made the team lose the game. It wasn't that they couldn't play without Naruto, it's just they were caught off guard by his sudden disappearance.

The dobe _never_ missed a game before, and even if he did need to go 'underground' he'd tell Sasuke. And even then he'd either leave early or come late. He'd never miss an _entire_ game before.

And furthermore, Naruto would _always_ tell him if he was leaving. Albeit, he never exactly told Sasuke _where_ he was going, but Sasuke understood that Naruto had some things to do. Everyone, even Naruto, had entitlement to privacy. There were somethings Sasuke would rather have left unsaid, and the blonde understood _that_. They didn't pry each other's past, and Naruto only seemed focused on the now.

Sasuke had grown up with a family. His loving mother, his stern father and his idealistic brother. They were strict, unbreakable, perfect, calm, Uchiha.

His brother seemed to radiate the name. His brother was the definition of Uchiha. Sasuke once wanted to be like him; to be a genius and the embodiment of perfection in their father's disapproving eyes. He wanted that approval.

But then came the load. The pressure. Sure he could get As, that was easy for him. But the pressures of the other people around him… Their expectations were literally to be like his brother - a genius, a flawless, faultless genius. He was expected to be the _exactly_ like the embodiment of Uchiha. And _that_ was suffocating.

He hated it.

That's why he signed the contract. Because Hockey was something he was good at, something he would be better at than even _Itachi_. Not now, because Itachi was freaking awesome at everything he did, but a few more years and he'd be skating circles around him.

That's why Hockey was so _perfect_. Because he had no expectations. There was no Uchiha record he had to break that Itachi had achieved, because Itachi hadn't actually _achieved_ it. Though his father did really jump for joy at the idea and his mother was a bit skeptical.

But nevertheless they were what he called a family. A place to come back to. People who stick by your side no matter what you say or do. No matter who you are. No matter what you become. They are people that will _always_ care about you.

Naruto didn't grow up with that. He grew up around people who would sell him as a freaking slave, or use him to get profit in cage fights - cause damn he could throw a punch. It was obvious from his demeanor and what he did outside their rink of isolation. Of _sanity_.

Nobody cared about him as far as Sasuke knew. He kept jumping around from foster home to foster home, until he signed a contract with Kakashi and now lives alone. At least that's what he told Sasuke. Now though, he wasn't so sure.

Naruto seemed to be shifting. Like a part of him was cracking, _breaking_. Sasuke didn't know what to do, because at the same time he seemed completely normal. Laughing and smiling like his usual idiot self always does.

Cause Naruto always smiled no matter how bad the situation was.

Cause Naruto was always there when _anyone_ needed him.

Cause Naruto was _supposed_ to be and Idiot.

He had expectations, just as Sasuke did. He was _expected_ to be a screw up. He was _expected_ to be stupid. He was _expected_ to fail.

And expectations were just another word for want.

People _wanted_ Sasuke to be perfect, just as they _wanted_ Naruto to fail.

People _wanted_ Sasuke to be intelligent, just as they _wanted_ Naruto to be stupid.

People _wanted_ Sasuke to _succeed_ , just as they _wanted_ Naruto to _fail_.

But Naruto broke the barrier of expectation that surrounded himself _and_ Sasuke almost immediately. Naruto was clumsy, but sometimes he was sharp, quick and witty. Sometimes he made Sasuke seem like the screw up. Naruto said some pretty dumb things, but he also - rarely - spoke wisdom and encouragement, and it made Sasuke seem like the dumb one. And no matter what, no matter who dragged him down or put him down, Naruto would always, _always_ , aim for the top. Never wavering, never even _thinking_ to aim lower.

He _never_ gave up.

But Naruto was also unwaveringly loyal to his friends. Maybe because he never actually _had_ a family or even friends for that matter before. It wasn't obvious, but it was still there - the concept was foreign to the blonde. Naruto had earned his trust, and he had earned Naruto's.

So Naruto's sudden disappearance and Sasuke's lack of knowledge as to where the said blonde had went, was pissing the youngest Uchiha off, to no extent.

And Itachi noticed, like the oh so observant and overprotective brother he is - it was hard to miss honestly - that Sasuke was pissed off. His little brother rarely got pissed off, and it was unusual to see him venting quietly to himself in his room. Usually if he was feeling upset he'd go and shoot pucks with Naruto. Naruto seemed to make his brother's dark life a little brighter.

But now he just seemed pissed. And it made the older Uchiha slightly curious to what his youngest brother was so angry about.

"What is wrong, Ototo?" Itachi addressed the youngest Uchiha, who was currently rummaging through some papers in his room. Itachi lent against the doorway and looked at his brother critically. Sasuke didn't look at him though.

"Naruto missed the game today." Sasuke said, Itachi had noticed. The bubbly blonde was not on the ice that night and it was quite apparent something was bothering the entire team. Naruto was like that invisible glue that kept them together. It seemed logical. Naruto was also the one that seemed to get under everyone's skin, and not even 2 years ago they were blaming him for everything. Now it seemed like one game without the blonde, and their entire team was falling apart.

"It's quite ironic." Itachi mused with a small chuckle. Sasuke looked up from what he was doing and gave his brother a - what seemed to be an attempt at - a death glare.

"I don't see what's so funny." Sasuke said, more than a little displeasure seeped in his voice.

"Well," Itachi continued not paying any mind to his little brother's tone. "I remember when all of you couldn't stand him. You stayed away and put him down when you were younger, and now you rely on him as an ally." Itachi said and looked his brother over critically, any amusement that may have been in his eyes before had vanished "And he didn't lay a finger of protest." With that Itachi left his little brother to think over his words.

Damn Itachi could be so sentimental sometimes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tenten sighed. It was boring most Saturdays just at the shop looking dully at the wall and waiting for people to come in. Tenten loved cars, especially fast ones. She was a major tom boy and growing up in a motor vehicle shop didn't make it any less true.

Tenten found Hockey after her mother died in -ironically- a car accident. Her father had own the motor shop and had closed it for a few weeks until he could look at a car again. Tenten had to walk to school, because her dad wouldn't so much as get in a car.

It was winter so hockey was quite popular at this time, she'd always hear the outcome of games at school and was sort of interested. Tenten had also a fascination in sharp things, like blades and knives. Quite odd for a 6 year old, but hey she didn't mind, nor did she care what others thought about her.

So in the third grade is when Tenten really got into Hockey. Her fascination with blades and skates, mixed with her tomboyishness equaled a freaking hockey fanatic. She was good at the sport starting off with and developed an odd love for it.

Tenten's dad approved, because he honestly thought her elementary blade obsession would lead to some pretty messed up things. The father in him was utterly relieved that she had decided to take the athletic route with her obsession instead of the psychotic.

"Hey Ten, I'm gonna go out and get some lunch. Mind holding down the fort?" her father asked.

"Yeah, No prob" Tenten replied smoothly and her father gave her a grin.

"Thanks, Ten." he said and left.

So here Tenten was, just sitting and staring at the computer watching an anime about imperialism (points for whoever can guess which anime I'm thinking of). She freaking wanted the girl on the screen's blade. I mean one hit kills, who wouldn't want that?

Then the door opened. Tenten looked up to see a boy and a girl. They looked about a year older than her. The girl had long black hair with vibrant purple eyes and a short sleeve cyan jacket, with a black hoodie and a black long sleeve that went halfway up her palm. The boy had pale, light brown hair, and purple eyes except his was duller. He had a skin tight grey short sleeve shirt, with a long green scarf that wrapped around his neck thickly.

"Hello, Welcome to Amara Motor Vehicles. How may I help you?" Tenten said cheerfully, and yet it sounded practiced. Car dealerships. Their little shop sold and rented out cars. It also kept a small garage for storing cars, for a fee of course and washing cars. Not to mention gas pumps,which could use some tightening. Oh well she'd get to it later.

"Yes," said the boy "We'd like to rent a car for two weeks, um something that can fit five people or more." He was professional and poised, yet sounded completely casual. The girl didn't seem fazed by it.

"Oh yes, right this way." Tenten lead them to a big black van with three seats in the back."Will this do?" she asked.

"Perfect" the girl purred, Tenten shivered. When Tenten thought about it she said it normally, but Tenten could tell it was full of hidden meanings, yet she couldn't seem to understand what they were for. And she had a feeling that there was none, but also that there was a lot more to that one word then she let on. It left her confused and the girl smiled.

"Great" she lead them back to the desk and started to type. Often taking a few glances at the odd pair "Visiting family?" Tenten had a feeling they weren't from here, but wanted to seem casual. The boy took out his wallet to find his licence and handed it to the twin bunned girl, she took it.

"Something like that." the boy said, it sounded uninterested. Tenten sighed and looked at the license. Mizuka, Yagura. He seemed to be 17, a little short for an 17 year old, Tenten told herself. Huh he was only a year older than her.

"Well everything seems to be in order, that will be 2800 dollars." Tenten said. And Yagura handed her a card. She swiped it and gave it back. The pair left.

"Thankyou" the girl said and smirked at her. Tenten had that same feeling, but it meant literally nothing. This girl was weird. Tenten didn't like it.

She also didn't like the feeling in her gut.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi didn't make it a point to go into his student's personal lives. They had things that would rather be personal and Kakashi respected them at least _that_ much to give them some privacy.

And it was too much trouble to look after every little thing bothering moody teenagers.

But just because Kakashi didn't know, doesn't mean he didn't _care_. And he did. A lot. He cared about his students and his friends.

So when Naruto didn't show up, he decided it was time for him to give the old file room a little visit. And that's what he did immediately after the game. But it seemed no matter how much he looked around the grim grey room with what seemed to be millions of rows of dusty shelves with boxes, he couldn't find anything other than a basic report. Okay, so let's go over it _one_ more time.

 **Name: Uzumaki, K. Naruto**

Kakashi wondered what the 'K' was for. Wasn't Naruto an orphan? He said he didn't know of his parents.

 **Gender:Male**

That much was obvious. Well it didn't hurt to make sure. I mean it's 2017 people, you can't assume.

 **Birthday: October 10, 2001**

Ok, he hadn't known _that_. Interesting, he never once heard Naruto bring it up either.

 **Parents:**

It was...smudged. He couldn't read the names clearly. Just parts of it.

 **/zu/k/, K/h/a & N/m/az/, /n/o**

Huh and the rest of the report was just physical description and basic physical examinations... _after_ he joined KIA. Hmm, very interesting.

Kakashi sighed. Damn.

He took the file with him and started towards his office. With all the shit that has been going on with Naruto, the lack of information was concerning and worrying. He knew everything about the blonde, but at the same time nothing. And it was so frustrating. Cause when he seemed fine he was easy to push to the side. Naruto knew how to take care of himself. He didn't like people fussing over him, even though his life goal seemed to be making other people's lives like a fairytale.

Kakashi wasn't a fool - far from it actually - he knew Naruto's past had been terrible. One look at his cheeks said enough. It's not just the fact that it was Kyuubi's marks, someone had deliberately _hurt_ him and _branded_ him. Naruto's life was far away from being perfect and Kakashi doubted it ever be.

But who know. The kid seemed to surprise him when he least expected it.

Naruto was like the invisible glue that kept this team together. Like once applied, it was _impossible_ to not have it anymore.

He kept Sasuke and Sakura together. Sasuke couldn't stand Sakura at first and Sakura had this admiration for Sasuke. But one look at how much _better_ the loser was at the game her love was so captivated in. Sakura knew she had to get her shit together and learn to play _well_ , in order to get her crush's attention. And she got good at it. And Sasuke could then look at her as an equal. He wasn't ignoring her anymore.

He kept Hinata and Neji together. God knows how he did it, Hyuugas' egos are as solid as a rock - Hinata being the only exception of course. Hinata also seemed to play better when Naruto was around. Just as Sakura did Sasuke.

He kept Sakura and Ino together. They used to always team up to pick on him, which he didn't really approve of but the boy never complained. Before that the two girls seemed hell bent on killing one another - they probably would have gotten away with it too. But now, much to Kakashi's releif, they team up to _help_ Naruto. Sometimes they remind him of gaurd dogs. But Naruto can take care of himself.

So many more. Naruto has given them so much. Friendship, acceptence appreciation, loyalty. They were all just a given, because honestly before this team came together, Naruto seemed to be drowning in hatred. But never once did he call for never once did they help.

He only gave and never took anything.

It made Kakashi feel like shit. Because he didn't even know what the boy's birthday was until just 5 minutes ago.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chouji smiled happily at the customer who he had just served and shifted down the bar to clean some cups. His family owned a restaurant that was quite successful. It was a bar, where you could order food or a sit at a table kind of thing. It was a nice little restaurant that was about a 10 minute drive from the ice rink.

Chouji's family was nice and had met all his friends at the ice rink. When Chouji was younger, people didn't want to play with him cause he was too big. When he joined the hockey team, people said he was too fat to play and made fun of him. He remembered when he showed up the trail day with Shikamaru, people made fun of him, but Shikamaru said to ignore them.

Shikamaru, Ino and his father were all childhood friends, thus associating their children with him from an exceptionally young age. Shikamaru and him had been friends for as long as he could remember and Ino was their trusted friend they could always consult in.

Ino may have seemed all prissy when in public, but she actually really cared about them. Almost like a sibling bond, but not quite there yet. She always kept a polite distance from the boys. But Ino told him not to take shit from anyone. So he didn't. It was the one thing he held on to from her, it let him know she really did care. Despite some things she did sometimes. She'd always be there for him.

Ino had brought Sakura in after a practice when they were first years in KIA. That's how they met and Sakura was nice enough not to comment of his appearance but rather in the fact that he made good sushi. They were friends.

Kiba was shooting on him one practice and said he was pretty good. Chouji then proceeded to invite him to his restaurant after practice and they agreed. Kiba mentioned how he made good steak and of course Shino had come along as well. They were friends.

Kiba and Shino one day brought Hinata, and of course she was nice, she was nice to everyone. She was also shy, but after a good 30 minutes they had a conversation about baking. Turns out the little Hyuuga heiress is a secret baker. They were friends.

During the second year, Hinata had brought Neji, her cousin to the restaurant. Neji was stoic but he did comment the food was flavorful. He then proceeded to talk about hockey plays, in the most sophisticated manner that Chouji had ever seen. They were friends.

Then Neji brought his teammates, Lee and Tenten and Lee and him had had a pretty conversational meeting. He doesn't remember what it was about, but Tenten did say how he made good smoothies and proceeded to show him how to sharpen a knife quickly. They were friends.

Sakura, had finally brought Sasuke to the restaurant and he was quite stoic and introverted but didn't protest any of the food. He guessed they were some what friends.

Naruto...actually. Naruto had never come to his restaurant. He knew they were friends, but he was the only one who formally didn't come, therefore he'd never formally met his parents.

That saddened Chouji a bit and made just a little guilt hang in his gut. He had known Naruto for 3 years and still he didn't get the privilege of coming to his restaurant. When things died down, he'd have to bring him here. He knew Ino was mad at him for missing the game.

Just then two men sat at the bar. One a large man with a big straw hat and a cloth covering his face. It reminded Chouji of a cowboy but also a samurai. Like a cowboy samurai. His eyes were a bit weird, they were like from an anime or something. The second guy was a man in about his late twenties. He was skinnier than the other man; a bit more lean. He had black hair that stopped at just below his neck and was wearing a blue Yukata with some sort of flute hanging out. He looked impassive. They both did.

"Hello, what can I get for you two today?" Chouji said with a smile.

"Uh I'll get some Sake, so will he." Said the man in the blue Yukata. He sounded just about as uninterested as he looked. Chouji set to work getting the Sake.

"You really think the kid will come willingly?" said the cowboy samurai in a low gruff voice.

"No, but you know the boss." the lean one said. Chouji set down their glasses and got to work, silently listening to the two men's conversation. It was quiet for a while, the background noise of the buzzing restaurant filling some silence.

"We shouldn't have let those brats get the car." sighed the lean one. The cowboy samurai didn't say anything. It was a few more minutes of silence before the cowboy samurai looked up to chouji.

"Can we get the rest to go." Chouji nodded and took the money that was held out for him, it was the exact amount that he needed. He put the sake in a bag and the two men left silently. Weird.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kiba lazily walked on the sidewalk. His little white dog Akamaru following his trail. Kiba's parents own a kennel so Kiba had grown up around dogs his entire life, so it was only natural his best one be one too. Kiba got Akamaru for his fifth birthday, and ever since then they've been inseparable.

Kiba was currently on his way to the convenient store for some dog food. As to the reason Akamaru was not on a leash was because Kiba didn't want to make his best friend feel confined to only a certain radius around him. Like a master and pet rather than boy's best friend. And Akamaru was good, he'd never attack without reason and he'd never run away, not from Kiba. Kiba could trust Akamaru like a human, and frankly in a house with 3 sisters and one mom -who -let's not forget- are almost as feral as a pack of wolves-, with _no_ dad cause he left them, having Akamaru was his only redemption.

Him and Hockey.

Kiba walked into the store with his best friend and started for the dog isle. He grabbed a bag of dog food and slung it over his shoulder. This should last Akamaru a week or two. Kiba didn't even grunt, having been a Hockey play comes in handy when matters of strength were involved. Guy sensei was always conditioning them on how they should keep their 'youth' by working out. Although Kiba's definition of work out and Guy's were drastically different. I mean who jumps on top of buildings to bring up their endurance? He kinda felt bad for the _humans_ on his team.

Kiba walked out of the isle and was about to head for the register when he saw two girls in the isle that he was passing. They weren't looking at anything on the shelves, one was even leaning on one, but damn were they hot. Kiba was just about to go over and talk to them but then he heard.

"-And he sold cocaine" it was the girl who was leaning on the shelves. She had dark brown hair and red tips. Her eyes were closed. She was wearing a black top that looked sort of like a kimono, the sleeves were cut like one and there was a thick red ribbon across her stomach. She also had tight black leggings.

"And now he's dead?" the other girl said. She had darker skin and expectant brown eyes. She had short light green hair and a white crop top that ended just above her belly button and the sleeves were just a thick strap and she had white with leggings.

Kiba pretended he was looking at something on the shelf and listened. Another thing that you tend to pick up in a kennel full of dogs is the nose like one. He could smell Akamaru's shit before it even came! Okay, that's gross. Note to self: NEVER say that to naruto. He wouldn't get a break from _that_.

These girls smelled like they were from Akihabara, they looked like it too.

The first girl opened her eyes. They were amber but a bit more on the red scale and they bore into the other girl. But the green haired girl didn't flinch. Kiba did.

"Yeah," the amber eyed girl said slowly. Like she was suspicious. Kiba shifted uncomfortably. He looked at the girls through his peripheral vision, they seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other. "Kurama's brat lined him up." the amber eyed girl spoke again. "And then bam." She made a gun with her fingers. Kiba's eyes widened and Akamaru whined.

"Wait why was foxy there?" the green haired girl asked. She didn't seem fazed by the fact that the other girl had just told her someone had died.

"Kirigana-sama" one word and the girl showed a look that she understood.

"Why would she…" the other girl trailed off.

"He hasn't changed, I think Kirigana-sama had him spooked." the amber eyed one said. She had a distant look in her eye, like she was reminiscing.

"It's been 3 years, and we _have_ changed. We'll see eye to eye eventually." The green haired one said and she sounded sympathetic, but it was also like she wasn't talking to the girl in front of her. The other girl shrugged and pushed off the shelf and they went out as they passed Kiba he let out a sigh of relief, but before he could do it all the way a hand spun him around and a body kept him pinned to a wall.

"Hello there cutie," Amber eyes kept him pinned there in shock. Akamaru growled. Amber eyes looked down on the white fluffball. "You should keep your mutt under control."

"Don't call him a mutt!" Kiba growled and the girl looked amused.

"And don't go eavesdropping on chicks that you'll never see again." The girl then walked away leaving Kiba in shock. Akamaru whimpered and Kiba pet his head.

"It's ok boy" he said but he didn't seem all to sure of what he said himself "It's ok"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Neji and Hinata were enjoying their Sunday afternoon. Hiashi had just gotten back from his trip to Akihabara this morning and was currently in his office doing work across the hall. Hanabi was on the floor in front of the TV on her stomach looking at the screen that showed her big sister and cousin play Hockey. Hinata and Neji were doing their own things. Hinata was doing homework on the low table, and Neji was reading a book on the couch above her.

Hiashi walked in to go across the room to get to the kitchen for some coffee but stopped when he saw the two jerseys that said Hyuuga on them. The people wearing the jerseys skating with the puck. Hiashi could tell which one was his daughter and which one was his nephew. His daughter was slightly smaller and a tad more graceful when skating, but Neji was faster.

Hinata had the puck and drove it down the rink going around the goal to make a pass to Neji who made the goal. Hiashi smirked. These two worked perfectly together.

"Onee-san," Hinata looked up and Hiashi was about to leave "where is that Uzumaki kid?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and Hinata looked up to her little sister, who had big curious eyes.

"Uhm. N-Naruto-kun, c-c-couldn't m-make it." Hinata said quietly with her head hung down in shame. She knew she did nothing wrong, but she really couldn't give her sister an answer because she _didn't_ know. Neji seemed a bit peeved by this. Uzumaki should be feeling the shame not his cousin.

"Well where did he go?" there was silence but Hanabi wouldn't excuse the issue, she continued "He was supposed to be in the starting lineup, but he is not there." she said. Hanabi read the roaster that morning. Uzumaki was her third favorite player and guess who the first two are?.

"We…" Hinata said and took a deep breath "Naruto-kun had…" she didn't know what to say and the sentence died in her throat. Hiashi narrowed his eyes on her silently, they didn't know he was there yet. Even Neji seemed distraught.

"Naruto was busy, we don't know where he went." Neji said to Hanabi who looked at him with sad eyes but Neji looked at Hinata who was just looking at her Math Analysis problem with a dazed look.

"Akihabara." they heard a deep gruff voice. Hinata and Neji snapped up at Hiashi's voice and Hinata had wide eyes. "I'm assuming you are referring to the Uzumaki boy with blonde hair and blue eyes?" he asked crossing his arms and Hinata and Hanabi nodded their head mutely. Neji narrowed his eyes. Hiashi sighed "I saw him at a bus stop in Akihabara at about midnight on Friday." Hiashi said and Neji nodded calculatively. Hiashi gave a grunt and made his way back to his office.

"Thankyou Hiashi-sama/ father" he heard three people say and he smiled - just a little.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Akihabara**

This message popped up on Sasuke's phone and he looked at it for a minute wondering what it meant. Then it clicked. He growled.

Neji didn't need a response back.

So the dobe had ditched them for Akihabara. Why would he do that? What was in Akihabara? He'd find out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

" _Do you know how to play Hockey?" purple eyes bounced_

" _No" blue eyes looked down_

 _Kana taught him how to play hockey. Albeit she was a little hard on him and made him practice skating by gliding down the hallway in his socks. They would strap dull old blades that were thrown away and tape them to their shoes and start skating around on that deserted ice rink._

" _Are you hungry?" a enthusiastic voice asked._

" _Yeah" said the scratchier, timid one._

 _Yagura would come around less often than Kana, but still often enough. He always had a job at a nearby restaurant even if he was only 2 years older than himself. He would let him have free food all the time and taught him basic hockey plays that sometimes caught Kana off guard._

" _Uhm, hello" a red tipped hair covered her face._

" _Hi" blonde locks jumped._

 _Hitomi was always nice. She was the same age as Naruto but was really caring. She came around more often the the other two and when he got hurt, she'd always put a bandage or gauze on the wound to make it better. Hitori, on the other hand, wouldn't come out as often, but she was mean. Lucky Hitomi, could keep her at bay. It was weird cause they were the same person, with the same body and were completely opposite. It creeped Naruto out for a while, but he got used to it._

" _Do you know how to read?" masked lips asked._

" _N-no" light pink ones said shamefully._

 _Han didn't come by as often, but he did sit with Naruto on the couch and teach him to read. Albeit, they were porn magazines, but Naruto didn't know that until Kana asked him to read one out loud for 'practice' and she and Fuu fell down on the ground laughing while Yagura and Hitomi had heavy blushes on their cheeks._

" _Then I'm considering you don't know how to write either." said an uninterested tone._

" _N-no" the same child whispered._

 _Utakata was around as often as Han, but wasn't nearly as pervy. He taught Naruto some kanji and hiragana symbols. The characters were hard to memorize, but each time Utakata would come back, the man would teach him more._

" _Hey," green hair bounced._

" _Huh?" blonde spun around in confusion._

 _Fuu taught him to skate. Kana may have taught him the game, but Fuu refined his skating technique. Although she wasn't into Hockey, she taught him some tricks to go fast and some other parlor tricks that were quick and easy to apply to plays. But Fuu was more into figure skating._

 _What happened?_

" _Whiskers, let's play"_ Blood was dripping from the long grass blades.

 _They changed_

" _Come on shorty, let's get somethin' ta eat"_ A giant stick was through his heart.

 _They warped_

" _Ohayo Naruto-kun, you look nice today"_ Lock on and one flick and they were dead.

 _They were so nice_

" _I'll teach you to read then"_ Shattered skulls and white bones painted red littered the floor.

 _They cared_

" _I guess I can teach you to write"_ A death song played as crimson liquid poured out of every exposed muscle.

 _They were imperfect…_

" _Foxy, watch this!"_ Blood red liquid dripped off the steel, thin wire that crisscross the clothed bodies.

 _...but they were still his family._

 _Now… they were…_

 _Purple eyes watched the crimson splatter on two blades._

 _A long staff impaled faceless people, and dull brown hair slowly turned scarlet._

 _Amber eyes never take their eyes off the head that is now nameless face dyed red._

 _A hat hangs over the masked giant as he walks away from the bloody massacre._

 _The sweet music plays over the garden of roses that sprouted from the bodies and leaked out slowly._

 _Limp figures hang in her web of steely once grey now cherry strings of death._

 _Now they were murderers and nothing could bring back his happy family. His imperfect criticized outcast family that raised him and took care of him. That he loved._

 _The family that left him behind to suffer at the foxes mercy._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Okay, Okay. Points to whoever can guess what Tenten was watching! Oh and and AND I would really like some tips on how to make this you know better. Like do you guys even like the style I'm writing in. Cause if not I'd be happy to change it. I like cunstructive critisim, you can even flame up the comments...but I'd perfer you not to. And if you do don't just comment something like.**

' **Oh this is a peice of shit, you should go and kill yourself'**

 **Or**

' **I can't believe this trash! It wasted my fucking time! I could've been reading really good fics instead of this shit.'**

 **Ok that was not even exaggerated. Like if you're gonna flame up my comment section at least have an explanation! Like what the fuck DIDN'T you like about my story. And you obviously liked it if you got this far! LIKE YOU WOULDN'T READ OVER 10000 WORDS IF YOU DIDN'T! IF IT'S SUCH A FUCKING WASTE OF YOUR TIME THEN BY ALL MEANS LEAVE! BUT IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING WRONG THEN I DON'T FUCKING KNOW HOW TO FIX IT!**

 **Sigh. Sorry guys I just need to vent. Because I was reading a few fics and looking at the reviews and there were comments EXACTLY like the ones I just put up. Like they were guest comments so I don't know who made them but if I find out…**

 **Like nobody deserves that shit guys. And if you're gonna flame then at least tell us what we're doing wrong. And if you just flame and** _ **you**_ **don't even know what you hate, you probably just hate the plot, so just leave, cause the plot ain't changing. Just don't be mean.**

 **And you really** _ **shouldn't**_ **tell anyone to kill themselves. I get really sensitive about that part especially because my friend tried that once and she seemed so happy before and we hung out not even 2 days before she tried it. And sure we joked about that kind of stuff all the time. But when she actually did it I was like a slap to me and the rest of my friend's faces. You see I only have a few friends not because I'm a loser, it's just everyone in our school is a fucking prick. But I don't know the reason my friend tried to pull that, luckily she's okay. But really, don't joke about that stuff guys, cause you don't know when someone's gonna pull a trigger or over dose.**

 **Sorry, it got really sad there for a second but I just needed to vent. Thanks.**

 **See ya'll later.**


	5. Simply Complicated

**Disclaimer: I am not a god or a spirit or any mystical inhuman being, thus meaning I am** _ **not**_ **the divine being who created or owns Naruto. I mean I wouldn't be here if I did.**

 **Hello everyone! I'm here again! The SOLs just ended and I decided to edit a chapter for celebration! I wrote over 10,000 words yesterday! Unfortunately school isn't over til' 3 more weeks. I have 14 more days of actual school and I have to get the Research Bio thing done. UGH! I have no finals in any of my classes so yay! Technically finals are optional and all my teachers are lazy so double yay!**

 **Also this summer I'll be travelling a lot, at least in June and July. So just a heads up! As for the other stories, to be honest I've been focusing more on this one and having multiple stories to be working on at once is confusing so I'll think about those later. I don't want their plots to mix, and I'm having trouble like starting it, cause I have all of the middle parts and the end. Oh well I'll figure it out later.**

 **Just a warning for this chapter, it's pretty slow - in my opinion- but it's pretty important. It shows the relationships of some of the characters and Naruto.**

 **Anyways enjoy the story!**

Chapter 5

Naruto walked in on Monday morning, with a feeling of dread sinking in his gut. He breathed in and out and walked into the icy cold building (pun very much intended). He had his head down, and both his hands gripped the strap of his bag with a white knuckle hold. The whispers seemed louder today. His breath came out a bit short. Of course they were louder today, he'd gone missing for an entire 3 days with no one knowing where he was. He didn't tell them why, so they'd jump to conclusions on their own. It was only natural.

He pushed the door open to the locker room. He could tell that they were talking casually, and that as soon as he walked in there was absolute silence. He knew that they were all staring at him, probably for an answer as to where the hell had he been. He was well aware of all this, but made no move to acknowledge it as he moved to open his locker. He still hadn't let go of his bag strap.

They couldn't be _that_ mad, right?

A pale hand slammed his locker shut. He knew who it was, damn that poor locker. What did it ever do. It's not like the fact that he ditched his team was its fault. Sasuke must be really mad, because he could feel the aura of absolute anger come from behind him. Like it was stabbing him in the back and burning him. He took a chance and turned into onyx eyes that were wrathful.

Or maybe they could be _that_ mad.

"Akihabara" one word made Naruto's blue eyes as wide as a hockey puck (I can keep going with these puns all day).

"How did you…" he whispered to himself. Silence. He looked at Sasuke again, but glared at him a little. Not openly, cause if he were in Sasuke's position he'd do the same thing. Sasuke was expecting an answer. He didn't need to say it. He wanted to know why he had left, and why he didn't tell anyone; why he didn't tell _him_.

"How…" Naruto choked, what was he _supposed_ to say "How did… the game go?" he asked quietly looking down, not meeting Sasuke's eyes. Damn he was such a coward and inwardly cursed himself for that. Naruto didn't need to look up to feel Sasuke's livid stare. Oh well, he was already 6 feet under as soon as he walked into the locker room. He just hoped Sasuke would make it quick. That was obviously wishful thinking.

"God DAMMIT, Naruto!" Sasuke banged his fist hard on the metal, obviously some people weren't expecting it as Kiba, Lee and Chouji jumped and Shikamaru raised a brow. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and couldn't help think about the poor abused locker. What did it ever do? "You disappear for 3 fucking days and miss a freaking game without telling _any_ of us! You must have some nerve ditching us and expecting everything to be alright! The least you could've done is told us where you fucking were! Don't you even care anymore?!" no one stopped him, why would they? They wanted the same answers, but it still felt wrong trapping him like this.

"I-I…" Naruto stuttered the words didn't process all the way immediatly, there was a ringing in his ear, and he was trying to figure out how to deal with this situation. But when the words finally did process, Naruto swallowed "I had stuff to do, teme. You have stuff to do all the time, so why can't I?"

"Because the 'stuff' has to do with family and tradition! Something _you_ don't or will _ever_ have!" Those processed right away and the effects were immediate. The room was frozen, or it seemed frozen, it seemed darker too. It was getting real hard to breathe and it was silent. Not even the creaks of the pipes could be heard.

Shit. He'd crossed a line.

They all knew he crossed a line, and Sasuke regretted it almost immediately. Hell he regretted it before he said those words.

But none of them moved, they couldn't. They got Naruto trapped, but why were they feeling boxed in all of a sudden.

"It's my own life," Naruto's voice was cold and icy, Sasuke could feel himself shiver and his heart stop as he looked at Naruto's eyes. He could literally see death. "stay the fuck out of it." Naruto pushed Sasuke to the ground and grabbed his skates and left a cold, icy locker room. Every step he took away, it seemed like a black energy that radiated death was charging at him with lightning speed, he felt his heart accelerate as they drew closer and closer and shut his eyes as they were about to get him. As soon as the blonde closed the door they disappeared the light came back, even though it never left and everybody was on their knees and panting heavily.

"W-What the hell?" Kiba's voice shook, even Shikamaru was wide eyed in terror. "What the hell was _that_?" Everyone looked to Sasuke. But he didn't say anything.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The entirety of morning practice was quiet. The sensei's didn't know what was up with their students, but they made it a point to avoid Naruto. And Naruto wasn't his normal jumpy cheerful self, but instead he radiated cold - much of a contrast to his usual warmth - and distant aura that only dared them to ask what was wrong. They had never seen him like this before, but they knew he was pissed off. But shouldn't _they_ be the ones pissed off? And shouldn't _he_ be the one trying to avoid people?

Kakashi didn't know what to do. He couldn't have a team that didn't work together, but he supposed it was from the game Naruto had missed on Friday. But still, this seemed off.

During lunch break, everyone made it a point to get to the lunch room as fast as they could. Like it was some sort of base that will neutralize the attacks on all the enemies that had inflicted wounds upon them. All except Naruto who sat on the bleachers doing his English homework.

Kakashi was having a sense of Deja vu and wasn't liking it.

And he wouldn't ask what was wrong, because he honestly felt like he had no right. He had just found out the boy's birthday and he was supposed to be his teacher. Furthermore they hadn't celebrated his birthday for the past 3 years that he's been here. Did anyone know?

But that didn't make sense, because it's not like Naruto _doesn't_ like birthdays. He had gotten every single person on the team a gift for their birthdays. Albeit, they were never that expensive because Naruto only had as much money as Kakashi gave him for their contract. And his other job, but Kakashi wasn't supposed to know about that.

The kids weren't allowed to have side jobs, sure they were allowed to help out their parents, that was easily passed off as just being a grateful child. But Naruto didn't _have_ parents, or well that's what Kakashi assumed. The boy never talked about them. Kakashi just knew Naruto had to support himself and a half wage contract wasn't gonna pay for it all, so Kakashi let it slide.

Wait...Naruto _didn't have parents_ _._ So how was he even here? Who signed the contract? You needed both student _and_ parent to get the contract legalized. Who the hell paid for it?

Kakashi walked up to his office.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

" _Hey loser. Nice shot." a mocking voice rang out. It was literally 6 months in and the teasing to his blonde charge hadn't stopped. But he hadn't stopped it either. Kakashi was about to stop it, but then everytime he tried he'd look at the blonde and see a look of understanding and acceptance. Like he was used to the harassment. That didn't seem right, and it certainly didn't fit a normal 12 year old face. But Naruto wasn't a normal 12 year old, it seemed that he had been making that face a lot, but it was just out of place._

 _Naruto wasn't like other kids. He was distant and didn't make a point to talk to any of them. If anything he avoided his peers as much - if not more - as they avoided him._

 _It was almost like he was afraid of making friends. Like something was holding him back from it. But Kakashi just couldn't wrap his head around the blonde's motives for doing so. He must have been lonely, because the boy had no parents. Maybe he was just shy, but that didn't seem like the blonde at all. Albeit, he didn't know the boy, but he had a feeling he wasn't like that._

 _But this constant Harassment was seemed like overkill. But Kakashi couldn't stop it, neither would the teachers, because Naruto hadn't complained to them once about it. If he didn't tell them, then they couldn't do anything about it. They had a brief meeting about it, and they all grudgingly agreed, but Asuma was as on with the idea as he was giving up his pack of smokes. Gai didn't like it either claiming it was unyouthful, but agreed to it. Kurenai was, surprisingly, the hardest to convince, but agreed in the end, because they were old enough to handle themselves, especially if they were here._

" _Tch, and he acts like he isn't even good enough to talk to us" Apparently his peers thought differently of the matter. It was like they thought of him as a human punching bag that they could relieve their stress on._

" _Honestly, who is he trying to impress." said his pink haired charge with more than a little distaste, and she didn't mind showing it. Kakashi didn't think the boy was trying to impress anybody, the way Naruto seemed to treat hockey was almost as if it was the boy's stress relief. So he could get away from whatever seemed to be troubling outside of the ice. Heh, the stress reliever is stressed out, who would have thought. It was kind of ironic._

 _But Naruto was also a good player. He didn't go too well with teamwork, but would often be open and ready to shot. The boy was fast, not as high on the accurate scale, but certainly had good basic technique. Which made Kakashi wonder where the boy had learned the sport again._

 _Naruto was certainly a mystery._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Everyone else was mean to him, except her. Everyone else taunted him, he really didn't mind but it was just getting old. She was the only one who remotely helped him. She didn't taunt, but she didn't break up a fight, so at first Naruto had thought Hinata didn't care about him -most people didn't so that was okay. But by the end of the first year he'd gotten into fights with every single one of his teammates, except her. Naruto then noted how she always had this look of regret or longing in her eyes. Like she wanted to do something but she couldn't. Naruto studied her for a little and it didn't take much investigating to find: Hinata was incredibly shy. She was also peaceful and didn't like any sort of conflict. Naruto then decided he liked Hinata as a person, and he wanted to talk to her, but something was holding him back._

 _Her status._

 _No matter how good a person the shy girl was, it doesn't negate the fact that she was still a Hyuuga. And not just any Hyuuga, the heir to the Hyuuga. Hyuugas were incredibly traditional and formal and was always riding on status to the people they associated with and right now Naruto had about as much status as a piece of dirt. Maybe a little less. So that's what held him back. They expected nothing less then perfection, it was a mind set drilled into their heads since they were young. And Naruto was less than perfection._

 _So when the Hyuuga girl was red eyed and her face was puffy, he didn't second guess something was wrong to break her perfect, well trained posture. Naruto looked around to see no one causing a fight, or to see him go over to crouch down next to the shy girl. He studied her, no physical injuries, and no notable cause of the girl's ailment._

" _Hey Hinata? Everything okay?" Naruto asked. The young girl either didn't hear him or was ignoring him. Naruto knew Hinata was too nice to ignore him so made to shake her, but stopped when he heard the shy girl mumbling under her breathe._

" _I'm so weak, and foolish. I shouldn't have done this, I should have listened. I should have sucked it up and went on the ice for figure skating. Who the hell cares what I like, I'm disgracing my family name-" Hinata would continue if not for the shaking in her shoulder she looked up to see bright blue eyes, that had something akin to determination. She widened her eyes and jolted up, bringing the boy up with her clumsily and the added weight sent them both to the floor._

" _Oh N-Naruto. I-I'm s-s-o s-sorry!" She stuttered out and looked down in shame._

" _Why?" Naruto asked her she looked up surprise taking over her features then confusion. Naruto sighed and sat much like a fox would "Why'd you say those things about yourself, they're not true." Naruto elaborated, his eyes never leaving the shy girl's figure. Sure she had a body built for figure skating, but Naruto could tell that Hinata really loved this sport. And she had so much potential to be great at it._

" _O-Oh" said the girl and she looked down again in something like embarrassment or shame. "It's just, well I-I am n-not v-very g-good at h-hockey so I decided t-to, w-well transfer o-over to f-figure sk-skating." Hinata informed quietly. Naruto's eyes widened._

" _Why? You're good at this and plus you love it." Hinata looked up with wide eyes in surprise, Naruto averted his gaze sideways a little like he was embarrassed "and if you love something you…" he said meekly briefly pausing to breathe and looking up at Hinata with a bright smile "You shouldn't let it go...ever! Ya know!" He finished with a big bright grin and Hinata felt a swoop of something rush through her. In about half a second her surprise turned into shy but strong admiration. Then she furrowed her brows as if thinking of something._

" _But N-Neji s-says t-that I'm too w-weak t-to p-play c-correctly." she said sadly, Naruto leant back and sat looking at the ceiling._

" _Yeah so what? Who cares what he thinks anyway?" Naruto said casually, Hinata looked at him with hidden awe and he looked back to her with another one of his mind blowing smiles "Besides, if you aren't satisfied with your progress then you can always work harder. But work at your own pace, there is no need in rushing for something that isn't due." Hinata was so awed that she could only nod. His smile, if possible, got bigger and he jumped up and held out a hand. Hinata took it gratefully._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Shuffle. Shove. Flick.

Kakashi had never been more annoyed in his life. He also had never regretted not doing as Rin had said and cleaned up his office. God damn and he was supposed to be a genius. He was looking for this _one piece of paper_ for nearly _2 hours_.

But 3 years worth of paperwork was piled high above that. And trust me Kakashi had _a lot_ of paperwork. Especially with the two most destructive children in all of Japan on his personal team. It really didn't help that one of them was a trained fighter and the other one punch man.

He heard the door open and hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. God damn papers were _everywhere_. Alas luck wasn't on his side today.

Rest in peace Kakashi. Rest in peace.

"What the hell! Hatake, what the fuck is this!" said a certain short brown haired woman with triangles on her cheeks.

"3 months and you already screwed this place up? Idiot." said a - right now to Kakashi - annoying voice that fit the spiky black haired man.

"Guys I wasn't really expecting company." Kakashi sighed to his former teammates. Obito Uchiha and Rin - formally Nohara - Uchiha. Rin and Obito had been married for 4 years now, and would pop by every so often.

They were Kakashi's former teammates -when he was a student at KIA- and closest friends- on their gradually building friendship. Obito, who was once a idiot prankster, was a police officer. He and Kakashi would fight over the most deminial things when they were a team, and Rin would always be the one to break them up. Rin was always smart and very pretty. Obito had a crush on her when they were on the junior team together and then dated and now they were married. Rin was a ambulance nurse/ detective, and kinda worked with the police force.

Obito and Rin were often partnered with each other, and they had to go investigate the murders in Akihabara for the past 2 years. They would often go there and come back for certain periods of time. And now they decided to come back, how wonderful.

Kakashi was both annoyed and grateful for their presence right now. They could probably figure his blonde charge out. If Kakashi were to choose anyone to do this, he'd choose them. And who knows maybe they can work as a team, like they did all those years ago. Although it would be annoying.

"Whatcha lookin for?" Rin said almost mockingly. It was her way of saying 'I told you to clean your office'. Kakashi swore, sometimes she was like his mom.

"Heh, the genius disheveled. What'd you screw up this time, Kakashi." Obito laughed. Kakashi and Rin knew _he_ was the screw up. At least his wife was nice enough to hide it. Sadly Kakashi wasn't his wife.

"Nothing you haven't." Kakashi said back casually. Obito turned red with embarrassment and anger. It kind of reminded him of Sasuke and Naruto. Rin giggled behind her hand. Sakura? Definitely. Kakashi smirked behind his mask, and went back to the papers and then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rin. She sound slightly worried. Did he really look that bad?

"Everything. I just found out my student's birthday was next week." Kakashi mourned. Rin knelt next to him and looked at the ceiling.

"Heh you really _did_ screw up. How long has he been your student?" Obito said joining them on the other side of the Hatake.

"3 years"

"Dammit Kakashi"

"Well he never told me" Kakashi defended quickly "But I should've known anyway." he mumbled under his breathe. They didn't say anything, because at least he acknowledged he screwed up "He's a bit of a mystery" Kakashi said the keywords to get Obito and Rin to perk their ears in interest. Kakashi almost laughed at how predictable they were. At least to him.

"Name?"

"Uzumaki, Naruto"

"Have a file?"

"Right here" Kakashi stood up and brought the thin file toward them. They were kinda like puppies, begging for a bone. He handed he brown haired woman the file and she grimaced. Which made Kakashi curious as to what she found so quickly.

"Come on that's not all there is. Is it?" Rin asked a bit disappointed that _that_ was all her former team mate could scrounge up. Kakashi kinda sighed in defeat, he thought she found something.

"'Fraid so" Kakashi shrugged and handed the file over. "I'm trying to find his contract" he said and got back to doing so as Obito looked over Rin's shoulder to see the file. It's not like he'd give up. He was with Naruto too much to even think about that. PLus he distinctly remembered Obito was really stubborn too, almost annoyingly so. No not almost, it _was_ annoying. No wonder Sasuke got pissed at Naruto so much. But there was something bothering him. There was a thick moment of silence that hung in the air and he didn't like the vibe it was giving off.

"Kakashi" Rin said seriously almost professionally, there's no way they could find something that fast. Well they were trained. "This boy…" Kakashi looked at her through the side of his vision. Something was definitely wrong.

"Who signed the contract?" Obito cut in. He sounded so serious, almost professional. Kakashi couldn't sense any of the silliness he radiated not even 3 seconds ago. Now this was _really_ worrying. Kakashi hid it well, although he knew his teammates knew him better than to let his posture throw them off. This was to maintain the professional atmosphere they set - for once.

"I don't know, I'm trying to find that out myself." Kakashi said and Obito and Rin looked at each other in worry. "Why?" Kakashi asked suspiciously. They averted their eyes to the floor and flashed to different piles of papers that were untouched and started to look through piles.

"We need to talk"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

What was he doing here again? Honestly, it's like he was drawn in like a magnet. He would always come here when he was smaller, or at least places like this. Before hockey he needed a stress reliever and nothing bat out stress like a nice old cage fight. Naruto was always known for his stamina, might as well put it to use.

Hockey had replaced this bad habit - Yugito sure like it better then getting himself beat up every other night - to get rid of the bloody images his toddler mind was exposed to. He made stupid decisions back then, and he'll sure as hell make them now.

Hockey couldn't relieve the stress that was weighing him down now, in fact it was part of the stress.

Before Hockey was a stress reliever. Sure his teammates were jerks to him, and he felt left out. But at the time he wasn't really concerned with that. He was more concerned with why Kurama had sent him to his dream school in the first place. They say don't question miracles, but for Naruto there was no such thing. Everything Kurama did was for his sick entertainment and Naruto agonizing torture.

He looked at the other guys in the holding cell. They all looked like muscle...but Naruto could tell: They didn't make them like they used to.

When he was younger, cage fighting came with prices. It was one way Naruto could make money to pay for food and medicine, and sometimes even rent. When he was younger, he lived in an apartment with Kurama, although Kurama wouldn't come around often and often 'forgot' to pay bills. The landlady was supposed to be nice, but as soon as she saw the scars she became hateful to the young blonde. Naruto knew she was just scared; They were all just scared.

Kana used to say "Hate is just another word for fear and if they fear you, you have control over their worst emotion." That's probably why Kana liked people hating her, she liked to be in control. The position she was in now made her seem like she was in control - key word being seem. She wasn't. None of them were. They were puppets and Kurama was pulling the strings.

The man called out and Naruto stood up and went into the cage. He remembered when he was younger there were shouts over prices, and the fights were brutal. Now the prices were higher and the quality of the fights lower. Back then it was not only a way to make money but it was for other's disgusting entertainment, now it was just for money.

He was up against a big muscular dude. Damn was he in for a beating. Heh, oh well he's seen worse.

 _Ding!_

You see the way Naruto fights is strange, cause he doesn't fight at all. Han always said "You can see a person's morals in the way they fight." But Naruto, he kept hitting the ground and getting up for more. No matter how powerful of a hit it may be, he always got up to eat dirt again. Just his unwavering determination or his blown up pride, he wasn't sure. But he still got up.

Naruto knew how to fight, you need to know how to defend yourself, especially with the way Naruto grew up. Weather he had to defend himself on the streets from muggers or from his overly competitive and really really _really_ strong 'sisters' - man they could pack a punch. Just in cage fighting, he'd just take the hits and get up. Eventually they'd get bored and give up, and Naruto felt a swell of pride every time they did, because they may be strong but their will and determination was weak. Even if he did have the branding of Kyuubi, grown men just didn't have the heart to beat the shit out of a small, malnourished 6 year-old...or 14 year old apparently. Because now the man was walking off in frustration.

Heh, this was kinda fun. But he probably wouldn't do it again. Too many memories.

And Sasuke would beat the shit out of him when he showed up tomorrow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

What sort of _demon_ possessed him to say _that_. He took it way too far. Even if he was his best friend- wait did he even deserve that title anymore. What sort of best friend- no scratch that- what sort of _friend_ says that. It was always a fragile topic between _all_ of them. You don't just go spring others family issues on them like a weapon, especially a friend. That was low.

Even if Naruto didn't have a family, he sure as hell tried to seem like he understood Sakura venting about her _annoying_ mom, or Ino's ranting _over protective_ about her dad. He tried to be there for his friends. Even if he didn't understand he tried to be sympathetic. But he could never be empathetic.

That is what probably haunted the blonde the most. He'd never _understand_ what it was like to have a family, and Sasuke freaking knew that. What possessed him to say _that_ of all things. Naruto had stuff to do, orphans have a lot of things todo. It doesn't matter if it is or isn't family stuff, but it most often was because no one had other hobbies if they were KIA.

Naruto was different.

He had a dirty past to clean up and he was trying to do it all alone. Sasuke knew Naruto didn't want to drag him into whatever he got himself into when he was younger, but when you ditch your friends they're gonna be mad.

But what Sasuke did was just low. Lower than low. And it wasn't fair. Naruto couldn't control the fact that he didn't have a family - even if he was the one person in the world who deserved one. And everyone gave him shit for it. Either that or vented on him and he had no one to support him, like he was just taking hit after hit after hit and could never recharge his health. Sasuke wondered how he didn't crumble under the resentment they rung him through when they were younger.

It was also unexpected and was totally uncalled for - although his lack of family might have been the reason he was put through all the shit he was when he was younger. But still, Sasuke couldn't help but think that Naruto had a much much _much_ rougher past then what he thought it was. And what he thought it was was _bad_.

It scared, and worried, and angered him all at the same time. Because it was coming back to haunt him when he was trying to recreate his life. Because it could drag him down. Because it could _change_ him.

Sasuke sometimes forgot that Naruto _wasn't_ invincible and that was scary. How did he survive all the shit they gave him? How did he stand eating dirt over and over and over again. Like he was _used_ to it or like he _expected_ it and Sasuke didn't know which one was worse.

They- no- He didn't have to do _that_ to Naruto. Because if anyone deserved a break it was him. It was like he was thrown into battle after battle and fight after fight and dealing with consequences of past fights at the same time, and he had no time to recharge his health.

Sasuke wondered how he could smile all the time with all the shit he had hanging over his head. And it kinda pissed Sasuke off that he wouldn't ask for help, even from him. He owed naruto that much, so why isn't he letting him repay him. It made him angry, irritated, and concerned at the same time.

But the one feeling gnawing away at Sasuke right now was guilt. And it hit him like a truck.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" _It's none of your business, so why are you getting involved?" said a stern voice, slightly strained like it wasn't used to yelling. It shouldn't have been, because Hyuugas never were rambunctious or loud._

" _It may not be my business, but she's my teammate! AND YOURS TOO! Not to mention you guys are cousins! You should help each other, not fight each other!" the blonde screamed, he was used to screaming. He's had too many instances where he was loud and didn't he have a reputation to uphold - unlike his current opponent. Well he did, but he really could care less if that man was disgraced._

" _Figures, weaklings have to protect their own." The man snarled and the girl on the ice looked as if she was about to cry. Naruto wasn't weak. If anything, he was the strongest one here. Taking their hits like a punching bag and still doing this for her. She didn't even help him._

" _She's not weak, nor am I! We could beat you with our eyes closed!" the whiskered boy screamed back at him. Hinata's eyes widened and Neji raised a brow then smirked._

" _Is that a challenge Uzumaki? Fine I accept, but you'll lose. I don't even think that much needs to be said." Neji said crossing his arms._

" _Then stop talking." Naruto grit out under his breath and said in coherent terms "Today, after practice. And if I win, you have to stop disrespecting Hinata and me."_

" _Fine, but why do you care about her. She's a good for nothing." Neji asked and there was a long silence._

" _That's what you said about me too." Naruto said and skated off the ice._

" _Stupid loser" a low, quiet and mysterious young raven haired boy mumbled._

" _You're right Sasuke-kun, he's gonna get crushed." the pink haired girl agreed as she followed Sasuke's eyes to the blonde who was exiting the rink for lunch._

 _Sigh, was he ever going to learn?_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOo_

 _8-9_

 _The loser was doing better than expected. Damn, was he giving Neji a run for his money. It was so frustrating because everytime Neji thought he had him cornered, he managed to do this weird thing with his skates and have an extra boost like- DAMMIT he just did it again._

 _9-9_

 _They were playing til' 10. So this last point would decide whether or not he would win. He was going to win, he had to win. It was after all, his destiny to win against any loser._

" _I won't let her win." Neji gritted out. He slammed the puck but Naruto was just there and it was wedged in between two sticks that were trying to battle it for the puck._

" _Why do you hate her so much?" Naruto grunted out, trying to maneuver his stick in a way so he had the advantage. He may have seemed normal, but this was the first time he had two people to play for. Maybe that's why he was fighting so hard, because if it was just him, he could take it, but Hinata couldn't. He didn't want to put her in a position that made the situation worse._

" _Because." Neji breathed "She's of the main house, and she is the heir to the Hyuuga corp. Even when she is weak and far too nice to manage anyone. And why? Because her father was born a mere 2 minutes before mine. 2 minutes to decide the fate of them and their children." Neji said and he got the puck a tried to move around Naruto but Naruto was on him in a second._

" _That" he said as he stole the puck "Is the stupidest reason I have ever heard." He turned around and Neji growled and followed._

" _What do you know about it?" he snarled, trying to maintain composer on this very sensitive topic. Dammit how was the loser focused on this and the game?!_

" _Hinata didn't get to choose that she was born in the main house, yet you persistently blame her for it." Naruto said back as a retort this time and dug his skate in the ice so he could move around Neji._

" _You don't know what it's like! To be isolated and treated different for what you can't control. So don't go acting like you do!" Neji said angrily. And no matter what he couldn't focus on the game._

" _Freaking Hypocrite." Naruto said, but it wasn't a retort it was a low, cold and a bit distant mumble, and Neji was sure he was the only one that heard it. And it made him stop. "You isolate me everyday. And Hinata. You treat me different for what? I don't even know what I did wrong. And You treat Hinata different because she's of the main house. That sounds like the same thing to me. So suck it up and look past yourself." Neji was too stunned to move on the ice, leaving the goal open and Naruto took the shot._

 _10-9_

 _The loser had won. And the winner had lost._

" _Sometimes we forget other people are human too. Don't worry, it happens to most people."_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Naruto came in late today. Well not late, but as Sasuke was leaving the locker room Naruto had just ran in. Stupid dobe. He only had 5 minutes to change. Well Naruto got on the ice just before practice started, so he wasn't late technically, he was just late for Naruto. Usually Sasuke wouldn't mind this - everyone deserved to be late once in awhile - but this wasn't usually. Not with all the shit that went down in the past few days.

So yes, Sasuke was suspicious, but he wouldn't talk to the loser. Why? Well again, the shit he's pulled the past few days. Uchiha's were known for holding grudges. So Sasuke bit back his curiosity, and just ignored the dobe. He wouldn't stop until he got a full explanation on: where he's been, why he didn't know where he was going, and what the hell was that thing he pulled off in the locker room yesterday. After a restless night most of the guilt had worn off, and now curiosity settled in it's place.

Seriously, it was freaky, because in all the time Sasuke had known Naruto, never had he once done _that_. Sure Naruto got mad, he was fairly easy to rile up - Sasuke should know he's done it god knows how many times. And sure every once in a blue moon he got a bit pissed and it sent some cold chill throughout the air that made anyone who was not expecting it - and trust me **no one** expects it because you don't know what caused him to be pissed and you'll never know because it's so random yet makes perfect sense at the same time. But never had he ever - in the history of ever - seen Naruto get _that_ _ **pissed**_ **.**

It was so weird cause the boy was super simple, yet overly complicated. He was so open, and wore his heart on his sleeve and so honest, yet he disappears to an unknown location sometimes. You knew everything about him just by looking at him, yet there was so much more that you could never discover no matter how deep you dug. He was so naive and innocent and childish with everything, yet know more about how the world works than anyone. Naruto was Naruto. He was brash, loud, secretive, selfless, and by far the most simple yet complicated person you'd ever meet. He was Naruto. He was like an open book, yet you could only understand a few sentences before the rest was just gibberish or intricately strung riddles that you could never solve.

Naruto was selfless, that was for sure. If someone was sad, or angry, he'd always know what to say. And it didn't matter if you heard it a billion times before, once he said it you just... believed it. Like you know, he knows what you've been through, but he hasn't told you a thing. You just know, you just _feel it_.

But when matters pertaining to himself shown in light… No, that's it, really. Sasuke had never, ever seen Naruto sulk or be depressed, not once. And every time he thought he saw it, was just mistake and he had a really good reason for sitting alone and doing his homework - he said homework, because Naruto really wasn't sulking.

He sure was unpredictable, because he pulled the most elaborate yet simple moves on the ice, but pulled the most emotions out of anyone and everyone. It surprised him how he knew so much about other's feelings yet when it comes to himself he's clueless.

It was weird cause usually idiots can't empathize with anyone, but that was just it: Naruto wasn't an idiot. Clumsy, yes. Oblivious, certainly. Screws up, of course. But Naruto seemed to break through any challenge even if it seemed hopeless and tried to make everyone happy, even if they didn't want to be.

Naruto made you feel better. He was like a medication that once you apply you can't stop feeling better. It made you want to stick with it forever and have positive effects on you. If you could get an Uchiha or Hyuuga happy, that was certainly something to write home about.

Speaking of which, where did naruto grow up again? Cause he didn't grow up in Konoha. Oh well, he'll figure that out later.

But for now, Sasuke ignored these certain fact because guess what? He's still holding a grudge against his blonde rival and trying to avoid his guilt spiking. Sasuke knew everything just previously stated in his subconscious only, because his conscious was right now working with Neji to shoot on Chouji and… dammit the dobe was so much better at plays.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wh-what do you think it was?" Kiba asked. They had been on this same topic since yesterday.

You see, people like Sasuke and Neji and Shikamaru, are what you call independent thinkers. They can ponder on a subject that is highly sensitive and manage to work their way through it with their own logic and knowledge. Except Shikamaru is the best because Neji and Sasuke have these things called egos that tend to muddle their logic sometimes. Shikamaru isn't perfect either though, because of this thing called laziness that seems to muddle his...uhh...motivation sometimes.

Now people like Kiba, Lee and Chouji are what you call dependent thinkers. They tend to figure out solutions by bouncing logic off of one another, but this isn't more effective than the independent thinkers, because they don't question the ideas thrown out there and build their bias and next idea off of that. But this process is also longer - thus taking more than an hours worth of chatting over lunch yesterday - to figure out a solution.

"Maybe a monster possessed him and he got some freaky messed up power." Chouji suggested, tone slightly wavering.

"How un-youthful! I shall vanquish the monster that has inhabited my friend!" Lee screamed.

"Yeah no" Kiba sighed, and Chouji did too although he looked more relieved.

"You're right that's insane." Chouji said part of him still seemed like it believed the idea though, eating a handful of chips.

"But really dude, have you ever seen Naruto that pissed before." Kiba asked looking at his sushi that he was picking at for the last 5 minutes.

"What?" a high pitched voice asked behind him and Kiba turned his head slightly to see Sakura, hands on her hips and Ino and Tenten on either side of her. Hinata was sitting with Neji. Shikamaru was sleeping - or at least trying to get there- on the couch. Sasuke was brooding in a corner, and Shino was doing the same in another place. The teachers and - surprise surprise - Naruto weren't in the lounge.

Everything went dead quiet.

"Naruto was pissed yesterday, and...and it seemed l-like" Kiba stuttered slightly Chouji gulped his chips thickly and Lee gripped his hands. All eyes were either on them- girls - or staring or glaring at a random object-boys- even Shikamaru opened his eyes and gazed upon the ceiling.

"Yeah, so. It's not that hard to get him mad." Ino pointed out blandly. Everyone knew the male blonde was easy to rile up, but they also knew it was the hardest thing in the world to get him pissed off, cause you don't know what caused it.

"No you don't understand" Kiba whipped around, eyes looking a bit scared and it took the 3 girls aback a bit "He was _pissed_. Like- like death was _pouring_ off of him." Kiba said. The girls stood in shock for a second before bursting into laughter, all except Hinata who was gazing at the floor with a distant look.

"Oh Kiba, you're over exaggerating. This is Naruto we're talking about, he doesn't radiate death." Tenten laughed out. Kiba was shaking.

"I-I'm n-not-"

"He's not exaggerating" said the cold but finalizing voice of Neji Hyuuga, and that made the girls stop laughing and whip around with wide eyes. Even Hinata looked up at her reformed cousin. Neji didn't look at any of them.

"B-But" Sakura looked at Sasuke with wide emerald green orbs. He didn't look her way. Instead just pushed off the wall in anger, that seemed to just burst out of him as he walked to the door and slammed it.

"Naruto"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Uchiha was livid...and some what concerned. God damn, Naruto wasn't making any sense. That is not supposed to happen. Naruto was supposed to be happy, none threatening, non death radiating Naruto. Not secretive, 'I'm gonna go to a secret location and not tell you a thing and then come back and freaking maim you with _energy'_ \- what the hell - Naruto. It was confusing and worrying and making him have a headache.

So maybe those are the main reasons - along with some lingering guilt - he stomped in the hockey stadium to find his blonde teammate. The Uchiha saw said teammate that he was currently thinking about - and raging about - on the bleachers with his chemistry homework on the folder. He stomped up to the boy and stood in front of him with his arms crossed. Naruto stopped writing whatever equation he was writing, but didn't look up. If Sasuke wasn't as mad or confused or concerned as he was, then that would have meant he would let Naruto go and just sit next to him and wait because he at least acknowledged him.

But the Uchiha was as mad and confused and concerned as he was, and Naruto knew when he was like this that he'd have to make eye contact. Too bad the poor Uzumaki didn't know.

"Fucking loser, look at me." the Uchiha growled out the order. Naruto seemed to tense- probably getting a vibe of how mad Sasuke was- but Sasuke didn't notice. Naruto obliged and then Sasuke saw it: a big purplish bruise on the side of his whiskered face which cause several reactions to happen in the Uchiha at once. Sasuke's eyes widened and his anger was momentarily forgotten, but then it came back full blast and he punch Naruto right in the bruised cheek.

"What the hell!" Naruto wasn't going to say he didn't _fully_ expect this, because he knew this would happen. No he retorted just for show, like something to let Sasuke know he was _slightly_ the same. It seemed to have worked because the Uchiha seemed a bit calmer now.

"That's what I'm supposed to say loser." Sasuke sat down next to where the blonde was going to sit when he got up, and he did. The younger boy looked at him eyes - incredulous to any other person, but to Sasuke they were of understanding. The Uchiha smirked inwardly, that was something only Naruto could pull off.

"I'm sorry, it just...happened." Naruto didn't need hear the raven haired boy say it to know what Sasuke wanted to know. It was something the two shared, like a special connection and without it they wouldn't be able to tolerate each other.

"Hn" Sasuke didn't need to answer back, just acknowledge that he processed the information.

"I- something came up last week. It's really nothing you need to worry about. Tying up loose ends, you know." Naruto said, he was distant and Sasuke side glanced at him "But the knots are still undone." _This will happen again._

"Idiot" _Okay, just next time tell me when you're going._

"Teme" _okay._

Naruto went back to his homework and Sasuke leant back and listened to the scribbling and erasing as he looked at the bare ice that they were to practice on in less than 30 minutes.

Everything was okay between them. Naruto needed time to tell him everything, and that was fine, he'd learn pieces of the puzzle and glue them together himself because Sasuke knew if he got the whole picture at once, he wouldn't be able to handle it.

Both of them knew, this was something much bigger than either signed up for.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Like it? I swear the next chapter will be better, but you're starting to see the issue aren't you. You smart beans.**


	6. Sibling Perspective

**Disclaimer: I am not god, so how do you expect me to make a holy script such as Naruto?**

 **Okay, so last chapter left off pretty fast. Naruto and Sasuke are friends again, and I know you're all like 'WTF' but in the manga and anime, Sasuke and Naruto often get into fights, yet easily resolve it only to fight again. It's how their relationship works, so of course Sasuke would bounce back before the rest of the team.**

 **Also, just in case you were wondering, this isn't SasuNaru. I didn't focus on pairings too much, but I know for sure this wasn't supposed to be a relationship like that. More like a close sibling/best friend kind of thing. I mean I kinda put them in each other's brother zone, which is worse then a friend zone, cause in a friend zone you can get out and into that lover zone. But in a brother zone, you already see that person as part of your family and honestly would you do** _ **that**_ **to your sibling? I think not. If you do then...it's kinda illegal and not right...of course the second part in my opinion but it is illegal to marry family. I think….**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter and stuff.**

Chapter 6

Kakashi didn't show up for practice the next day, and he had a pretty damn good reason not to. Obito and Rin had to leave before they could find the contract and said that as soon as he found it to contact him. He had found it last night and was on the way to Obito's office now. They had set up the appointment after he texted them he had found it, but wouldn't give it to them until they told him what was wrong.

They didn't tell them what was wrong with his student before, he understood that they didn't want to go and fill his head with any false implications made on a very poor report with no evidence and gut feelings - he'd need to look into that part about the evidence though. No, now that he brought the police into the equation, and his team. _They_ needed to look into that part about evidence. But he'd be damned if he wasn't apart of this too. Naruto was _his_ student.

They'd figure this out together.

Kakashi opened the heavy oak door that said Obito Uchiha on the front. He saw Obito's office, almost as messy if not messier than his. Except for the desk, that was clean. There were just a bunch of papers and boxes across the floor in stacks. He wondered why Rin never got on _his_ case, especially since he was her husband. Hypocrite, that wasn't fair.

Obito was behind his desk, doing some work, but looked up to see him with an unnatural serious face. Rin was sitting on a clean spot on one of the corners of his desk, staring idly out the window, but when she heard the door open she turned to look at him, face just as serious. To Kakashi though they just looked tired. _Is it really that bad?_ he found himself wondering. Kakashi could empathize with them, he hadn't gotten much sleep either.

"Kakashi, glad you could come." Obito said under his breathe. A formality? Oh, he forgot to shut the door. The dark wood closed off the outside world with a click. Formalities were instantly dropped, but the mood never did change. Tired and serious, that's why he preferred Hockey, it was less mind stressing.

"I hope you could tell me what I want to know this time. I'm supposed to be the one with all the secrets." Kakashi chided mindfully and Obito didn't know if he was joking or not, due to his lack of enthusiasm. It certainly brightened up the mood though, and it was ironic cause Kakashi had the worst life here. When he was younger he never brightened up a room, just brought it down or filled it with fan induced screams - seriously how did _he_ get all the girls.

"Well in this case it's neither of us who have the secrets." Rin said idly, her mood made a bit more sense in this conversation - but then again she always had the most sense of the three of them. Her voice wasn't high pitched like it used to be, but it wasn't low either. By the way she said her words, Kakashi guessed she was tired - well guessed again, because that brought the temporarily bright room down, and her two teammates forgot that they hadn't gotten any sleep in two days. "Well _if_ we are right that is." She looked, with slightly narrowed - but not accusing - eyes, at Kakashi and the silver haired man stepped forward to give them the contract.

"The signature says 'Kurama Otosuki', which I am assuming is his guardian." Kakashi said as Obito and Rin looked over the contract and then at the bottom where the messily written signature was written. "I've never met him before, there was no need to. Naruto was handing everything in, albeit they were wrong most of the time, but still complete." Kakashi looked at the two who were furrowing their brows "Mind telling me what's on your mind?" he asked bluntly, and put his hands in his pockets while slouching a little. Kakashi wasn't stupid, but he was in the dark. Whatever his teammates were thinking, he had no earthly idea on what it was - and he usually knew what they were thinking. It frustrated him, because he was never 'the open one' when they were kids. But he managed to keep his calm exterior.

Rin looked up and averted her eyes to the side - with something akin to guilt, regret, awkwardness and apologies - and Obito put down the contract and sighed - he suddenly looked old and Kakashi didn't like it. Total roll reversal, _Kakashi_ was supposed to be the dead one not Obito. "Itachi is working on a case, the Kyuubi murders seemed to start up again." Obito informed, Kakashi's brow raised - what did that have to do with anything. Those were supposed to have ended 3 years ago. He hasn't been murdering people in 3 years. Kakashi suddenly had a bad feeling, something bad was gonna happen - or that's what he thought but either way he wasn't gonna like what he was about to hear.

"It started about 4 months ago, it's been a few families, and his patterns are inconsistent, but none the less it's him." Rin said seriously, glaring at the ground. They had to do murder investigations in Akihabara, most of their victims were drug dealers or found to be addicts, but _all_ of them were dead. Weather by bullet, sharp twine or katana, they were no longer breathing.

"How do you know it's him?" Kakashi asked. If it were any other police officers, they would have said it was classified. But Obito and Rin knew Kakashi. Kakashi was like their secret weapon to be used on cases, or report any suspicious activity - Kakashi just didn't know it yet. He was like an unpaid intern. And they knew Kakashi wouldn't tell, they trusted him.

Obito pulled out a file in a drawer in his desk and slid it across the clean desk. Kakashi looked at the closed file while Obito explained "3 years ago we told the public that there was a murderer and who the victims were. We never _showed_ the victims, due to inappropriate visuals after they died." Obito explained and Kakashi took a few steps forward to the desk. "We never caught Kyuubi, we don't know what he looks like or his real name. That's one reason, but there's another reason we called him Kyuubi." Kakashi picked up the file and flipped it open, his one visible eye widened drastically as he flipped through various pictures. He really didn't want to believe this, but it was in front of him.

"He always left a unique mark. Every killer has one, whether if it's the type of weapon they use or a symbol. Kyuubi always seemed to use various random weapons but he'd always leave his mark on the scene," Rin picked up the picture of Naruto " or his victims" her voice grew progressively smaller. Kakashi looked from the picture to the ones in the file. All the victims had those marks on their cheeks, and the scenes had the kanji for 9 on them in, what he guessed, were the victim's blood. Naruto, has had those scars, and he knew they meant something, but never knew what and never bothered to ask. And what was Naruto's hockey number? 9? God, Kakashi wanted to get him a new jersey now.

"How long has he had those scars Kakashi?" Obito asked, it was like they were going in order, like they practiced this. It made _Kakashi_ feel like the victim, which wrong. They had to get _Naruto_ outout _out_.

"He had them when I first saw him, I don't know when or... _where_ he got them." Kakashi intended it to be louder, but he just couldn't seem to get air in his lungs. _Or who he got them from._ His brain reminded him and it made him sick.

"Kakashi, he's the only _living_ person with those scars. And he could be the lead to solving this case." Rin said softly, Kakashi knew she was right, but ...there was just _no way_ _his_ Naruto could apart of something like _this_. Sure he had a bad past, going from foster home to foster home. Wait, he never said he went from home to home. And whenever the subject would be brought up he'd be all tight lipped about it, grumbling something about dumb bastard, leaving him to die or something. He wasn't quite sure. But Kakashi had only _assumed_ he'd been jumping around from home to home, he wasn't the best behaved boy. Naruto had only stayed with one guardian these past 3 years, because he never had to renew the contract. That would happen if he got a new guardian - which he _never_ had. Or maybe he hasn't, Kakashi really didn't know anything, and it made feel guilty and sick and frustrated and worried at the same time, because he _should_ know.

"Kakashi, there is a bit more." Obito said, and he almost regretted it but Kakashi had to know. Obito _wanted_ Kakashi to know. "In Akihabara, there was no real pattern to the murders or signs, but every murder sight had a kanji. The most consistent was 2 and those were always killed by Katana. And then there was 4, and that was always a gunshot. And 7 was always twine. Those were the consistent ones, the rest of the numbers were pretty random, but 2-7 was always the range of numbers. Sometimes there would even be two numbers, meaning that this wasn't just one person and this is an organization, but they wouldn't leave any other clues as to who or what they were." Kakashi could hear him just didn't register the words. Obito continued, "The most recent one, however, was last friday, and the numbers were 4 and _9_."

"There's… no way" Kakashi managed to say in a breath. He knew what he was implying. He told them about Naruto's sudden disappearance to Akihabara - and he only knew that because he over heard Sasuke say it - on Friday, but there was just no way. Obito narrowed his eyes at the shocked silver haired man. He felt bad now, and he shouldn't because this was his _job_ , but he really didn't like this part. Where the parent realizes their child is a delinquent but is in denial, and that really hurts to watch. Kakashi may have been the most sectioned off, but he was always the most caring about his comrades. He just had a weird way of showing it.

"Look, Kakashi, we won't arrest him. He hasn't _done_ anything wrong, we don't have any evidence of that yet. We just need to know about him." Kakashi knew what that meant. _What do you know about him? Something the files don't say?_ That's it. The files don't say anything cause it's not _allowed_ to say anything like this. Because there is no evidence, and gut feelings and opinions aren't allowed. But at this point they knew everything they were think was true, there just wasn't any damn evidence even if it was all here. The man who created this scheme of deadly webs of murders and sadistic torture was mocking them. Because they were right, and everyone knew they were, there just wasn't anything to prove him guilty. And it was torture.

"I don't…"

"Listen like his home life, what he does after school, what he's like with other kids. Stuff like that." Rin said simply, she had worked with shocked patients before, she was just a little stunned though. She never even thought she'd have to explain for _Kakashi_. It was harder when you actually knew the person you were trying to explain it to, it made her chest constrict when she saw Kakashi's face. The face of disbelief, and self loathing. _He didn't do anything wrong._

"I don't know" Kakashi breathed in and composed himself again, which made Rin's heart clench more. Goddammit, Kakashi. Rin forgot that the silver haired man _wasn't_ ignorant to blood on a dead body. He'd _seen_ his own father kill himself. "His home life is under lock and key and what he does after school is so far gone, I stopped asking. He has friends, although it was hard at the beginning for him to make them. They sometimes go out, nothing's really stopped him. Aside from money. As far as I know, he lives alone, although his relationship with his 'guardian' is just as big of a mystery as what he did before being put on the team" Kakashi cursed himself on his lack of knowledge he was _supposed_ to know. He was pretty sure Karma was mocking him, and he couldn't even get mad because _this_ is what he used to do too. He'd close himself off and made sure no one knew about him. Naruto was doing the same thing, but goddammit it was different because he was actually in really _deep_ trouble. Like life or death trouble.

"Well damn now we can't investigate" Obito cursed under his breathe and banged the table with his fist. It was frustrating for him too, and based on the annoyed noise Rin made it was frustrating for her too.

"Why not?" Kakashi insisted although he knew the answer, he needed confirmation. There must be something in this non-existent evidence that they could use. Because he wasn't sure if common sense could be used in a case.

"We can't work off a hunch Kakashi" Rin said seriously looking him in the eye, as he physically deflated. That was dumb.

"Or common sense." Obito put in. Thanks for crushing his last bit of hope in this stupid democracy they were in. Common sense was used in the middle ages in Europe, why not now in Japan? _'Stupid feudal system, we should have listened to the Brits and not the Germans. Heh, we learned that lesson when we got nuked twice.'_ Naruto's way of putting thing was interestingly amusing. But that worksheet answer on the politics of world war 2 that Naruto turned in last week was describing how Kakashi was feeling. Someone was getting extra credit.

"We can't have access to his files, until we get further evidence him or his guardian is actually tied to Kyuubi. But we know so little about the murderer, we can't even connect a name." Kakashi nodded his head in understanding. But they knew the name. It was written in the contract. It was mocking him on the adoption papers. That bastard would pay when he slipped up.

"But then how are we ever going to get him out of this? Because we both know we're right." Kakashi asked calmly this time, the sooner the fox slipped up the sooner Naruto could be pulled out of this mess.

"Well _we_ can't do anything. But if _you_ can get the brat to openly admit he's a victim, we can do a background check on him, giving us access to all his files." Obito said with a cocky smirk. Kakashi couldn't help but do the same. Rin shook her head, _what was wrong with them?_ Although she would get satisfaction of locking this one up.

He knew they'd know how to help.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kakashi-sensei isn't here? That's weird." Naruto mumbled to himself. Sasuke was right next to him skating their laps that they had earned, courtesy of Kurenai and their count was 100, courtesy of Gai. They didn't mind, beats suicides anyday. I swear that was only exercise actually named accurately. But Kurenai had been a little tough on them, I mean they only said 'fuck' and it wasn't even a mean context. I mean he could make that word mean everything it _wasn't_ supposed to mean. Bee taught him that during practice when he was 7.

"Hn" came the reply of his forever talkative friend. Heh they were on good terms now, that's probably why he was comfortable swearing again. But even if they weren't he still would have sworn, just another part of his personality that he couldn't let go.

But even if _they_ were on good terms the _rest_ of them weren't. They were either too afraid or too pissed off. So the glares that he got from some of his teammates were not so surprising, but still it stung. Hinata was the only exception, because she seemed more relieved than mad. She still didn't talk to him though, and Naruto felt a little pang in his chest. Hinata _never_ got mad, like _ever_.

Naruto would look down every time he received a glare, even if he couldn't see it, he could _feel_ it. And he was used to it, from other people. His team hadn't done it in a while, and he slowly started to get used to _not_ being a monster. Slightly starting to trust them, but as soon as he disappears, they suddenly go back to treating him like a monster. It was like their friendship came at the cost of his freedom. Naruto didn't think that was how friendship worked. Sasuke would sometimes glare back if it was obvious. It was like he was a protector - in a weird way. Though it was probably out of guilt - which would have normally made Naruto even more closed off or mad - but this was _Sasuke fucking Uchiha_ , he'd be damned if he didn't milk _this._

God damn, if anyone deserved a break it was Naruto. With the shit everyone's put him through, he deserved a little room to breathe. Sasuke knew Naruto had it bad as a kid, he was raised in neglect and drowned in hatred. Naruto was that kid who always smiled no matter what he faced, or no matter who defaced him. He didn't care and kept moving ahead and Sasuke wondered what was even motivating him to keep this up? Why did everyone hate him? He was a good guy, just a little clueless sometimes. It didn't make any sense, I mean sure he comes from a bad neighborhood, and sure he's on a team with a bunch of kids from well known family, and he is the _only one_ that came from a dark place - because god forbid something _ever_ happened to an _Uchiha_. Hell he was the only one who didn't even _have_ a family.

"You know this kinda reminds me of a time…" Naruto also liked talking a lot, not about himself usually, mostly just ranting about what Kiba did or the goal Neji made. So Sasuke mostly tuned it out. But he always liked the background noise of his friend talking. When you're born in practically silence and perfection, having someone that just fills the void is easier, for both of them. It keeps them sane "when you guys really hated me. Hehe." Naruto said almost quietly. Sasuke was thrown in for a loop, so much that he couldn't speak but just look at his friend in shock. And if anything Naruto _never_ talked about then or the past. He didn't even talk about the future. It was always nownow _now._

"I mean I know you guys were probably stressed" Yeah, because they all came from really important families that strives on perfection and put a lot of pressure on their kids. Well all except Naruto. Well he guessed that was _one_ driving term that left them jealous. But it's not like Naruto could control whether his parents cared or not. If Sasuke were to have it his way, he'd want his parents over Naruto's anyday. I mean at least his mom was supportive. Naruto never had _any_ support, like ever. They only dug the knife deeper. Throwing all his faults in his face and never acknowledging an accomplishment. And what did he do? Grin and bare it. Because he knew, that they were stressed and in pain. They never thought the smiling boy had _problems_. Weight-loss, bags, obvious signs of discomfort or even a new bruise. They didn't see that, they just saw that smile.

God that smile made Sasuke feel like crap.

"I guess having parents is hard sometimes, huh? But you know they only want you to do your best." Naruto continued, not knowing about Sasuke inner turmoil. "I mean Yugito wanted me to do my best to." Wait, hold the phone.

"Who was Yugito?" the question made Naruto widen his eyes in realization, so he didn't know what he was talking about? It was good the dobe was clueless sometimes, and Sasuke had to hold back a smirk, because this was serious.

"No one import-" he seemed to cut himself off "No, I'd be lying if I said that." he mumbled to himself but Sasuke could hear. He'd wait for the answer, Naruto dug himself into a hole, not him. Sasuke was good at burying the curious part of his personality deep into a pit. But he wouldn't let him out of this one.

"She was… kind of like...a mom?" Naruto said in thought. That _was_ someone important, but who the fuck was so damn special that _Naruto_ \- the kid everyone hated - considered a mom. "But I wouldn't know" way to bring it around Naruto. Just throw your cluelessness right on out there, hey how 'bout a dad you have one of those? Well _you_ wouldn't know right? Sasuke hated that voice in his head sometimes, and he could tell Naruto had the same voice saying the same things in his head. Naruto was just used to it. "She was supportive in almost anything I did." Naruto said, obviously trying to push that voice out and looked at Sasuke for confirmation, he seemingly found it and smiled. Sasuke liked _that_ smile that he did when he _knew_ he did something fucking _right_ for once. He didn't screw up! It was a _real_ smile. The dark haired one smirked to himself

"But she died"

Sasuke looked at Naruto again, but didn't openly say a question. Way to bring it down Naruto. Yes, everyone in his life is bad, and it made Sasuke a bit disheartened that the one person who _did_ , actually died. Life was so unfair to the most nicest people. What the fuck universe! Why the fuck are you doing this to him? What did he ever do?

"In a car accident" he clarified, Sasuke didn't believe him. "She was like a friend of my gaurdian."

That was vague but the most he'd get out of the blonde. But he talked about his _past_. Naruto 'I only live in the here and fucking now' Uzumaki, talked about his past.

Yep, today was a productive day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" _You're so annoying, you know that Naruto."_

Sakura didn't understand it much. Everyone hated him. That was enough for her. I mean if multiple people do it and literally he's the only defender of himself - and he does defend much - then _he_ had to be wrong, not _everyone else._

" _Hmm, what did I do this time, Sakura?"_

Sakura was always smart, but she liked to stick with the crowd, not out of it. If they would do it, so would she. She didn't like to feel out of place or different. She liked to be like everyone else. If they did it, she did too. If they felt it, she did too.

" _You freaking loser, you missed the goal! We could've won!"_

And they _hated_ Naruto. So she did too. She didn't question it, she just did it.

" _I'm sorry"_

On their first Hockey game, her parents had brought her in and she was to go with her team. She noticed the looked of worry that they sent each other the moment they saw her walk over to Naruto and Sasuke. She had talked about Sasuke a lot, and complained about Naruto somewhat. But sometimes she would admit his accomplishments - grudgingly and she'd mumble them so they could barely hear her.

" _Sorry isn't gonna get us that game back, we were undefeatable!"_

After the game, they had asked if that was Naruto. She replied yes and they started talking about how he was bad, and that she should stay away from him as much as possible. But she couldn't, because she couldn't just drop out of hockey. She couldn't just leave Sasuke. It would be too freaking awkward to go back to figure skating. But they compromised and said so long as she doesn't talk to him outside of Hockey she was fine.

" _It was just a scrimmage."_

Sakura obeyed. She always obeyed her parents. Always obeyed _society._

" _What the hell! It doesn't matter, we should have won!"_

In second year, it started off the same as the first year, but then something changed. They started getting closer and the less she and Naruto argued the more he opened up about his like and dislike. Occasionally he'd rant about random thing and he was pretty funny. Smiles and happiness. Like a breath of fresh air. He also knew how to do diy...well anything really. From skates to jerseys to basically anything he really needed to survive. It was an odd quirk, but he'd always try. Always try to make her _happy_.

" _I'm sorry, I couldn't find anyone to pass to."_

That made Sakura stop and think. If Naruto was a nice guy, why did everyone hate him? Probably cause he got into arguments so much… wait… now that Sakura thought about it, Naruto never really argued back. Unless it was with Sasuke or Kiba, but those didn't start until...he beat Neji.

" _You might be used to losing, but some of us want to_ win _"_

" _I really did try"_

That just made Sakura feel guilty. Naruto had never actually _done_ anything to her. He was just someone she could take her anger out on and that was wrong. The sad part is, it actually worked and it never changed. Just took a different, less violent - less mean - approach to stress relief.

" _Sometimes we forget other people are human too. Don't worry, it happens to most people."_

That was what he had said after he beat Neji. He said it with a smile too. Everyone always took out their anger on him. It wasn't fair because he was human too. He had feelings, and he had his own problems. But they just kept piling theirs on and on and on. But he never broke, no matter how much they tried to bend him. He never snapped though. He never even freaking bent. Just smiled through it and brushed it off. Or even tried to help tried to help _everyone_...but himself.

He helped Hinata. She guessed it made sense, Hinata's never been mean to him once. Then again she's never been that mean to anyone. But still she was nice to him, if she was not avoiding him. That was still nicer than what the rest of them did. She never _used_ him.

They only noticed him when they wanted a venting post and neglected him whenever he accomplished something. But it didn't matter right, he still had his parents. _They_ could support him.

Imagine what she felt when she remembered he didn't _have_ supportive parents. So what was holding him up so high?

" _I guess you're not all to blame, I mean your parents probably always tell you, you did a good job even if it was crappy."_

 _Silence_

" _I don't have any parents."_

" _Really then who signed your contract."_

" _My gaurdian. He's never around, and he doesn't support me much, ya know. Just when ...when… uhh...well it's not important." he said in a quieter voice "He probably only signed it to get rid of me until he can find a way to…"_

God damn he knew how to make her feel like shit. Even if he didn't know it or mean to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto actually came to lunch that day… only to sit with Sasuke and ignore the looks of hatred and fear - cliche line but none the less true. He hated the looks of fear more than the looks of rejection because they meant that what ever they did -whatever _he_ did- they did it out of intimidation. They would do anything for him because they were afraid of what he might do to them if they didn't obey. He hated dictatorship for a reason.

Naruto was the same way, though. He was afraid of the consequences of the people _around_ him if he disobeyed Kurama, or if they found out - god what the hell happened when or _if_ they found out. Somehow them finding out would be a bigger impact on Naruto though. Not only would they die in front of him, but they would look at him in absolute hatred when they did so. He'd be the one to blame for their deaths. He couldn't handle that. No not again. But Yugito died smiling at _him_. She should have been smiling at Kana, but she was _smiling_ at _him_.

He could drop subtle hints, but everytime he tried he'd chicken out and say something that was completely natural - as natural as his 'idiot' mind wanted it to be at least. He'd always have a fallback for these sorts of things. Cause every time he went to seek help, he'd back down before he even got to the person he wanted to tell. It's like he subconsciously knew he would never do it, so he took precautions. Thoughts of self doubt and what if they don't help you came into his mind. And he stopped trying because every time he thought of a way out, meant he wasn't gonna do it. He wouldn't need to find a way out otherwise.

 _What if they hate you?_

What happens when _that_ happened? Well for one not only would Kurama's plan probably go down the drain - he knows that he needed someone to _not_ despise him at first for _all_ his plans, they needed emotional attachment - along with Naruto's sanity. Everyone else already despised him, and it took 3 years to get to the relationship they had now. If he lost them he'd have literally _no one_ to be his redemption. He didn't even think about hockey. Because hockey was hard enough to start again, if they left he probably wouldn't even be able to look at an ice cube without crying.

But it was never about hockey. It's never about what _he_ wants, and Naruto never once believed it should be. It's always about the plan, about protecting others - to him. Who cares if he lost his sanity if he was the son of a murderer - to everyone else. He never once thought that to be true, but god damn the man was it by law. He just refused to see it that way. He knew he could never associate those hateful, mocking taunting sadistic red eyes with one's of pride and protection - who the hell can mix those two up- news flash: IT'S NOT THE SAME! Shocker, I know right. They literally _hated each other's existence_. What don't people get about that?

He can't tell anyone, because if he ever did, people would die - innocent people, and he never once considered himself one of them. But if he didn't tell anyone people would die. It always came out the same, it didn't matter. _People would die anyway._ What was the point of saving one if the others are going to die? So he'd avoid killing the people he trusted over the people that he didn't know. It was selfish, and he knew that, but it was the only part of him he ever considered human. The rest was just a lifeless doll, on the strings of a puppet master, who made his body dance for entertainment. He always hated puppets.

In a weird way, the people he cared about were setting him up for his inevitable ending. Making it long and agonizing to be with them because he couldn't tell them anything, when he could tell them everything. It confused him and made it so much more intolerable to bare. They were the shackles that kept him in place. They were being used and didn't even know it. Kurama set it up that way. _They were his puppets too_.

Set it up so that every laugh and happy moment he ever shared with his friends were just agonizing lies. Taunting the boy with what he craved for, what he never had, because everything in this happy life was a lie. Naruto knew that, and it killed him all over again. Nothing was ever happy for him, even if it was supposed to be. _Nothing was supposed to be happy in his life._ That's why he smiled, it was a big lie - it was practically written there- and no one could see it.

It was torture in it's purest form.

"Hey, dobe!" Naruto jumped at the sudden interruption. Gods he forgot that Sasuke was here. He zoned out. He looked into Sasuke's calculating eyes, as if trying to decipher what he was thinking about. Oh he had no idea. The world seemed to vanish as soon as his mind went blank.

"What teme!" Naruto shot back easily, _another lie._ A voice in his mind said to him. He wanted to scowl, but Sasuke was there and it would look weird. _More lies_.

"You zoned out there," Sasuke said and looked at his food like he was trying to burn it with _just_ his eyes. Silly Sasuke, eye burning techniques don't exist. _Like you're sanity._ "Probably thinking about ramen" He muttered under his breathe and gave up trying to burn his sushi. He didn't believe that though, Naruto could see it. But Naruto wished it was about ramen.

"Why wouldn't I be, ramen is good!" Naruto said smiling and cocking his head to the side. That was true. He loved ramen. Sasuke knew that was true too.

So what about that sentence made it seem like it was a lie? He wasn't thinking about ramen, his face was way too serious for that. Well serious, but he was doing his homework so it made sense. But he didn't seem like he was focusing on his homework, like his mind was somewhere else. But he had a smile on his face, like not his 'I'm gonna beat you up' or 'my life is so freaking great' smile. Like the solemn 'I've accepted my fate' smile. He hated that smile the most.

But that didn't make sense. Not never accepted defeat and couldn't give less of a shit about fate. Destiny and all that crap, was just an easy way out. He didn't believe in that, you made you're own fate and your actions define the consequences. That was Naruto. He never accepted anything until it was done. No matter if he won or lost, but with Naruto it was 'If I haven't won, then it's _not_ over, so get the fuck back here so I can _kick your ass_ '.

That's probably what bothered him the most about his blonde friend. He never accepted anything. Not defeat. Not fate. Not even help. Nothing. He gave a lot though. Inspiration. Support. Encouragement. Success. Knowledge. Not the type that was intelligent though, the type that you'd actually _use_ in life. Which is weird because not only is he the youngest, but there is no possible way he could've gotten it from his parents, because he had none. His guardian - according to the blonde - was an asshole. He didn't support him. So where the fuck had he learned it?

There was one thing about Naruto's inspiration that bothered him though. Now that he thought about it, everything he said and did inspired hope. And when put into perspective of -at least what Sasuke thought - a little unwanted orphaned kid, it seemed more and more like a lifeline then inspiration.

Was _that_ what Naruto said to himself to keep him going?

God that was unnerving.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 _It was musty, but that's how it always was in the cool house. Bee was coming back, he said he had to get someone. Kana had to go with her father, and little Naruto was left alone to practice his skating with ratty old socks and a dusty wooden floor. It was a little lonely without Kana here. He had no one to play with._

 _Just then the door opened. Naruto rushed over to greet Bee, only to run straight into a smaller figure. Naruto rubbed his head and mumble a small word of discomfort before looking at the person he had bumped into. The boy was scrawny, but a bit bigger than Naruto. He had red hair and dark rings around his eyes. And the most green eyes that Naruto's ever seen._

" _Watch where you're going." he said in a low scary voice that made Naruto shiver._

" _Sorry," Naruto was afraid if he said anything else, that the little boy in front of him would eat him._

" _Whatever"_

 _And that's how Naruto and Gaara met._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi Uchiha held affection to only a handful of things. In fact, he could count them all on one hand. He didn't cling to many things.

So it made sense that the things he _did_ hold affection for, were _very_ important to him. Like life changing, important. Inspiring, change of personality, holding all his sanity together important.

It was fitting that his little brother was in the category of his affection. I mean even before they are born, you know there are going to be some changes. Being a big brother means you have someone to protect - even if you don't want to, you are obliged to. Ever since they heard about Sasuke's existence, his mother drove into him that he'd have to protect his little brother. Itachi wouldn't have thought less of it, under any circumstances and took this very seriously - almost like a mission. Because he held the most affection in his mother, before Sasuke was born.

Fugaku and the clan were all pressuring the little 6 year old with clan responsibilities and it was almost like he was drowning in them. His mother was the only source of sanity he had because she loved him for who he was, not for what he'll become. She was his mother that loved him no matter what, and he'd protect her no matter what. He'd do anything she asked, and do it to the best of his abilities. And he secretly put it above the clan, because his mother would _always_ come first.

He took everything she said seriously, so it was only natural that he was overly protective of Sasuke. But he only did it for his mother at first. As he spent more time with the young infant, he felt his own affection grow for it, and his mother's task slowly diminished and became want. He _wanted_ human contact. The young boy was like another ray of light, that shone brighter than his mother's.

Sasuke's admiration and affection made sense, to Itachi. Unlike the clans and everyone else's. He would love him because Itachi took care of him. And Sasuke wanted to protect his brother to repay the favor. It was so cute and thoughtful - so full of child like naivety - that made Itachi continue to protect that child like innocence in his brother. Sasuke wanted to make everyone around him proud and happy. Like his older brother.

But soon that light in him diminished slightly, he made his mother and Itachi proud, but wanted to make his father proud as well. But when the young Uchiha realized he couldn't do it by the same means that he took with his older brother and mother, he started to get desperate.

Sasuke was smart, and he was dead set on getting his father's affection. But he couldn't do that if he couldn't even grab the man's attention other than a side glance. He started to loose his childlike demeanor and was becoming something that his dad saw more fitting as a member of the Uchiha family. Serious and cold and calculative. And Itachi couldn't do anything about it because the threat wasn't Fugaku, it was that driving force to make someone proud and happy, even if it didn't seem like it. The threat was what made Itachi love Sasuke in the first place.

He was getting further and further away, cause Sasuke realized to get his father's approval he had to be like his older brother. And Itachi could see Sasuke crumbling under the pressure of being the second child. The extra one. Because no matter what, you couldn't change your age. _He was considered beneath him by everyone except the one above him._

That was all he was when he met his blonde friend. After meeting him, something in Itachi's little brother changed. He became happier, while maintaining his Uchihaness. He started to care less about the crumbling pressure of his clan and started to visibly - in Itachi's perspective- light up again.

Sasuke was happier and it was thanks to Naruto. Itachi didn't know how, but the blonde brought out emotions that Itachi himself couldn't get out of the boy. Anger, regret, happiness, cockyness, protectivness, concern. Those seemed to be locked up inside of his little brother and the blonde was the key to open it.

So it made sense that Naruto was on his list of affection. He helped get his brother back from the dark place he was in, and Itachi couldn't ever find a way to repay him for bringing his sanity back.

It also made sense, that he was quite interested in the blonde's past. What made him so different from everyone else? What was so special about him? But no matter how much Itachi dug, he still had the basic information. He couldn't look into a personal file for personal use. Only if a job required it. So all his adoption papers, and medical information was locked away. He would only know what the blonde told him. And he respected privacy, but still.

But he did recognize those scars. Itachi wasn't an idiot - far _far_ from it actually - , he knew what those scars meant, but of course when he needed the case, the threat had disappeared. Until 4 months ago. Kyuubi murders had been happening more often.

But still, there was no tie to the murders and Naruto. Nothing added up and Itachi couldn't access the boy's files because of a hunch. He needed proof. Solid evidence.

So when Obito Uchiha came into his office requesting to spill everything he knew about Kyuubi, he was curious on what he knew about it.

"Why?" Itachi asked, it wasn't like he could give this delicate information to just anyone.

Obito sighed, he never was the perfect image of the Uchiha. "You know Hatake Kakashi?" Of course he knew, he was his little brother and Naruto's teacher. It's not like he _wouldn't_ read the file on who would be teaching his younger brother. Itachi nodded. "Well he's an old friend of mine when I was in KIA. He was on my team." Obito explained, yes that's right Obito and Kakashi were both former KIA members but Obito cut his contract off after he finished school in favor of joining his clan in a role in the police force. "And well" Obito continued "one of his brats is most likely in deep shit." Itachi couldn't help but smirk at his cousin's uncensored language "He goes by the name Uzumaki Naruto" that got Itachi at full attention. Obito could visibly see it, and that surprised him. Since when did the genius care so much about a no name orphan.

"What do you suspect him to be?" Itachi asked, his voice calm as ever, but Obito could hear the urgent edge to it. Good he had an inhuman genius at full attention on his side. This was becoming more like war every second. People just had to figure out what side to be on.

"Well, a victim. And I have reason to suspect that, but there is no solid evidence so I only know what Kakashi told me." Obito handed the small file and contract. Itachi took them and looked over it. "I told Kakashi to make him openly say he was a victim, but until he does we can't look at his background."

"Okay, I appreciate the information." Itachi said "I'll look over it." Obito nodded and was about to head out the door, but before he left he stopped.

"I know this doesn't seems like it matters, and I haven't ever met the kid personally, but I want to help him. There's no way a kid that young in this type of situation can be even morally right." Itachi didn't say anything for a short while, but Obito took the silence as an agreement. And Obito finally moved to shut the door that he was half way through.

"tell me any other information you find on this boy." Itachi ordered casually and Obito just smirked and shut the door.

He'd help Naruto. Nothing would stop him.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

" _Whiskers! I'm back!" came a tauntingly scratchy sing song voice in the doorway. The girl skipped over to the living area to find that the object of her arrival was sitting on the couch in a corner and there was the mysterious red haired boy on the other end just looking casually at the wall. As if he was bored._

" _Hmm, who's this?" Naruto didn't answer her. And she jumped on the couch and studied the boy. "You smell like sand" she mumbled and her face lit up "Sandy" Naruto was shocked by how bold she was to the creepy boy, and Gaara turned his head to glare at her smiling face threateningly._

" _Don't call me that." he warned and Kana only gave a laugh._

" _You didn't tell me any other name, Sandy" Kana said, still with that Shit eating grin._

" _Gaara" Kana went wide eyed and then grinned again._

" _Yeah but it's way funner calling you Sandy" she said and hopped off the couch "Let's go practice" she addressed Naruto and he nodded and got up to go get ready. "You can come too" she addressed Gaara, he scoffed "We're gonna play Hockey." And she left, the red haired boy sat their for a minute before getting up and following her._

 _At the rink, Naruto and Kana went on the ice. Bee would have driven them, but he went away agian, so they walked 3 miles to the rink. They slid on the rink, while haunting green eyes never took once glance away from them. Curious blue eyes looked into the sea green ones and the owner flashed a bright smile._

" _Wanna play?" he asked._

" _What?" the other asked in confusion, not fully understanding the question._

" _You seem lost, and stressed." said the blonde boy, and the red haired one looked in awe and shock "here" he said holding out a beaten up old stick "Just smack the shit out o' the puck and you should be good." Gaara took the stick and went on to the ice. He looked from the puck to Naruto and Naruto only gave a grin. Gaara did as instructed, and it felt like something just lifted off his shoulders. But nothing was actually there._

 _For the greater part of the afternoon, they played together. Not saying much but slamming the puck hard at each other._

 _Bee - and sometimes Kana - taught both Naruto and Gaara how to play Hockey after that. Kana ran the practices like a pro, but Bee would swoop in and actually taught them cool tricks because Kana was all 'condition' and 'basics'. Naruto was reluctant to play against the scary red headed boy, but soon got the hang of his creepy tendencies. They were good together and soon had an unexplainable bond._

 _Kana always used to talk about KUIA. Which was Kumo's Ice Academy. And how she wanted to go, but she kept missing class for her father's random stop bys and she could never get her grade high enough to go. But she was a freaking genius, she hated being called that, but it didn't make it any less true._

 _Gaara and him would always do mischievous things together. Gaara was there more often then Kana, and to be honest he was way more fun to play with then her. Because he never made death threats with suicides. He hated those. And Gaara would play with him whenever and wherever._

 _But then they had to leave each other. Kana had already left, she already died by that time, but Shukaku came to get Gaara and take him to Suna and Kurama took Naruto and went to Konoha._

 _They were dragged away and never saw each other again. They didn't even know where the other was going. Though they kept asking. So in competition Naruto didn't know Gaara was there and Gaara didn't know Naruto was there. They weren't ever told that the other was there._

 _They weren't Naruto and Gaara now._

 _They were Konoha and Suna._

 _They were Uzumaki and Sabaku._

 _They were 9 and 1._

 _They were enemies and they didn't even know it._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Kakashi watched the blonde haired, blue eyed Uzumaki boy shuffle to get some papers down to the main office as the Konoha team was working on decorations for the figure skaters big beginning of year competition. It had been the figure skater's week this week, and they would end it with a big competition tomorrow, so no hockey games. Next week would be hockey though, and they'd train while the ice dancers made their decorations. That's why they spent their Thursday afternoon like this - because Kakashi had instituted morning practice early today and ended it a bit late. It didn't matter if the Figure Skaters were sucking some hockey funds, they had enough money to get through the program and they _did_ want to beat the ever loving shit out of Suna tomorrow in _every_ aspect of their academy. They wanted to show them they were superior. They also didn't want to here, 'oh yeah you got a good hockey team, but our figure skating team is better'. Fuck that shit! Hockey players were more competitive than figure skaters, they'd do what they had to do to win. Even if they _didn't_ know how to do that thing where you spin in the air and land on one foot. But it's not like they _didn't_ try… or Naruto, Kiba and Lee at least.

He watched as the young Uzumaki came back and was helping the Uchiha string and loop and staple and cut some paper together with the Hyuuga heiress - who must have taught them how cause they had -quite clearly - showed they were incapable _without_ feminine assistance. Kakashi didn't find it surprising that Hinata was the only one relieved to see Naruto on Monday, after all she just cared about his well being. The shy girl had filled in a temporary gap for Sakura until she forgave the blonde, and he was fine with that. Hinata did that from time to time. But seeing Sasuke getting along with him - well as well as Naruto and Sasuke get along together - was surprising and somehow not surprising at the same time. It was certainly reassuring, that was for sure. Everything was getting better, slowly.

So how did one spring something like what Kakashi was wondering on a still recovering from being too isolated _again_ blonde? He'd have to trick him, which was unsurprisingly easy, in most cases. Maybe he could have a little fun with this. But it was serious, oh well Kakashi was a bit of a sadist, he'd accepted that as soon as he took on the Uzumaki and Uchiha.

"Onee-chan!" They heard a high, but a bit quiet voice say and they all turned to Hanabi Hyuuga, who was running barefoot with her skates in her hands.

"Yes, Hana-chan?" Hinata asked sweetly as she looked up from where she sat, and Sasuke wondered how she _wasn't_ irritated. It was so...annoying.

"I have a break now, but could you show me the triple axel again." Hinata's body went rigid and Naruto and Sasuke looked at her with a curious look in their eyes cause what the hell is a triple axel? Hanabi clung to her sister. "please, I really wanna blow away those judges and I _almost_ got it down." her little sister begged. Hinata fell victim to the girl's pleas, like she did with most people, but for some reason that didn't waver their thoughts in how strong she was. Because she was _strong_. Naruto got hit in the head with a puck accidentally one too many times to know that. She'd always apologize after and it would make him feel bad too.

"S-Sure, H-Hana. Uhm." she looked at the boys with awkward and hesitant. "I-I'll be right b-back" her face was red as she was about to stand up.

"No, I think we _should_ take a break. I wanna see you skate." Naruto said with a smile and Sasuke grunted in agreement.

Despite what most people think, Hinata and Sasuke were good friends. Both being the most trusted by Naruto and Sasuke could actually stand Hinata over the other girls, cause she was quiet and hard working. She was also nice to have a nice civilized conversation with and Sasuke felt comfortable around her and Hinata the same. It was sort of like a _peaceful_ sanctuary, something to get away from the loudness of their teammates.

Hinata got up to go put on her skates mumbling a wait here. And they sat to wait for the shy heiress to go and come back while she retrieved her skates. That's when Hanabi's critical eye was caught roaming Naruto's black and blue Hockey jersey that looked way too big on him. Naruto looked back and flashed a smile. She blushed a little

"You're Uzumaki?" she asked gaining her cold and sharp composer back. Naruto smiled wider.

"The one and only." he said, now usually he would have said 'Hell Yeah!' but this was a 12 year old. Gotta keep it appropriate, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he wasn't treated the same when he was younger. He was exposed to _so much-_ bad thoughts bad thoughts! Get it out of your head Uzumaki!

"You are scrawnier then I expected" she said blandly and it kind of reminded him of Neji. If he didn't know better he'd of thought _they_ were siblings cause there's _no way_ this snappy girl could be sweet Hinata's sister. Naruto's mouth gaped and Sasuke smirked in amusement.

"So why'd you ditch" and like that the moment was over. It was serious, and the conversation didn't look like it was leading up to that, but both the boys weren't surprised, but didn't expect it.

"How d'you know I ditched?" Naruto asked curious. Weren't only the players supposed to know the line up, not the viewers. Was Hanabi even _there_. Didn't she have a competition.

"I watch my older sister and cousin play on TV. And I happened to know the line up. You were supposed to be there." Hanabi said glaring accusingly at Naruto, but Naruto didn't notice that.

"We're on TV?" he asked like it was the most bizarre thing in the world and Sasuke and Hanabi facepalmed. 3 years Uzumaki. 3 fucking years.

Just then Hinata came out of the locker room.

"Ready, Hana?" she asked and her little sister jumped up and raced to the rink. She giggled and the two boys stood up to follow her.

When they got to the rink, there was a little sections, that were sectioned off from the rest so that skaters could practice jumps without bumping into to one another. They went to Hanabi's section and Naruto and Sasuke leaned against the edge while Hinata took her black skate guards off. They couldn't help but notice that Hanabi's were a burnt orange.

"Come on. Show me!" Hanabi begged and Hinata giggled. Her face quickly going red as she looked at Naruto and Sasuke who were watching their teammate. "And you've got two hot guys watching you! Come one that's every girl's' dream!" Hinata turned even more impossibly red and Naruto did too. Sasuke just scoffed.

"Hanabi!" Hinata scolded her.

"Okay, maybe not yours but still do it!" her sister giggled and coaxed her to do the set. Hinata sighed and began the set.

She skated gracefully through the ice, landing all the jumps perfectly and people even stopped their set to watch her glide and spin across the ice. When the time came she went to a triple axel and executed it perfectly. She landed it and finished the set, but instead of posing she tapped her fingers together.

That was the set she was working on before she switched over to Hockey. She passed it down to Hanabi as her first set that she'd be doing in a national competition, but said if it was too hard she didn't have to. Hinata had choreographed it herself, and the song was chosen by Hanabi herself. She was only 12 back then though, so it was a little old. It didn't make it any less beautiful. It was their mother's favorite song after all.

She was startled when she heard a bunch of claps and whistling. She quickly turned red and skated off the ice to hide behind her teammates.

"Hinata-chan that was great! You looked great out there!" Naruto said happily, his face splitting into a smile.

"I was nice." Sasuke complemented and Naruto laughed at his blushing friend.

"If Sasuke complimented it, it was literally the best thing he's ever seen!" Naruto slung an arm around Hinata's shoulders and she eeped.

"Oh my gosh! Onee-chan! That was great!" Hanabi said happily.

"You set me up for this didn't you? You have the set down and just wanted to show me off, didn't you?" Hinata accused quietly, she felt so embarrassed. She was a hockey player, dammit. She _shouldn't_ know how to do this.

"What kind of sister would I be if I didn't?" Hanabi smiled. That's when the attention diverted from Hinata to Sasuke.

"Oh my gosh is that Uchiha Sasuke?" said a girl.

"The hockey player?" said another.

"Eee he's so hot!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Hinata's face went back to normal. Naruto looked confused.

"Sorry." he mumbled glaring at his fangirls as if they cost him his leg. And they might have if not for common courtesy which they seem to be lacking anyway.

"It's not like it's your fault." Hanabi said.

"Oh look, it's Hyuuga Hinata" said a figure skater.

"She's really good at hockey is she not?"

"Did you see her on the ice? That was great!"

Hinata eeped "Honestly, you two are of noble clans. Get a hold of yourselves!" Hanabi scolded and rolled her eyes. Which landed them at the blonde.

"C-can I have your autograph?" Said a fangirl holding out a pen and paper towards Sasuke and Hinata.

"Me too!" said another.

"Oh, Yeah so do I!"

Soon there were a bunch of figure skaters crowding the area, pushing Naruto back to stand with Hanabi. Hanabi looked from the crowd to him and back several times.

"It's that guy." she heard a whisper.

"He didn't come to the game last week."

"Probably hiding dead bodies."

Why were they saying these things, Naruto seemed like a nice person so why were they saying this to him. What did he do? Hanabi didn't understand.

Hanabi wasn't stupid, she understood social interaction better than anyone in her family - if only because she was the most vocal in her family, and her family was pretty remote and closed off. To get something like that said to you, you had to be a pretty horrible person.

But Naruto wasn't a horrible person. He was nice, and funny. He helped her sister and her cousin. She knew about their little match - Neji had grumbled about losing to a loser. But Hanabi had noticed: there wasn't the usual venom laced in his voice. Neji didn't talk to her much, but whenever he did he would speak in this tone that could be considered respectful to an onlooker , except Hanabi could tell it was spiteful. He also had an unforgiving look in his eye, a look that held so much contempt, that Hanabi thought she'd drown in it if it was released. After that day though, Neji's voice had been soft, and calm and patient, not respectful but accepting. His eyes softened out, and their a beautiful light blue was so much prettier when it wasn't clouded with all that hate.

Naruto helped Neji. He had the power to change people. He couldn't be bad if he helped Neji, and if he defended her older sister. Her sister admired him, and she admired her older sister. Her older sister was the kindest person and she wouldn't feel that way if someone was evil. It didn't make any sense, what did he do wrong?

Why was all of society mean to him? Was it the game? No, they didn't even _know_ the line up, there's no way they could tell if he was even meant to be there or not. People have things to do, and it's not like they lost the game. Maybe they seemed shaken a bit, but that makes sense. He was _supposed_ to be there, but he wasn't.

But _she_ knew he was supposed to be there, _they_ didn't. And it's not like her sister and Neji have never missed a game, they have a few times. But they weren't treated like _this_.

Hanabi was also not like her sister. She wasn't shy, so if she needed something she'd ask. She wanted to know why, so she asked.

"Why are they saying that?" she whispered to Naruto. And instead of getting mad like she had expected, because getting mad at a time like this would make sense, considering his personality. But he didn't get mad, he just had a smile of acceptance and understanding, why did it make Hanabi's chest constrict when she saw that?

"People often like to take the easy way out in social interaction, so they just follow what everyone else is doing. It's easier, but that doesn't mean it's right. Heh." Hanabi didn't get it, but somehow she understood. People do tend to go with the crowd to avoid conflicting ideas, it _is_ easier that way. But that's just like saying that if some people do drugs, a bunch more will, not because they will fit in, because they will avoid further conflict with them.

It was never about fitting in, it was about avoiding a fight. There was two sides, and each has morals the other conflicts with. They were enemies. If someone were to stand up for him, then the rest of the crowd would consider them an enemy. No matter how many people the opponent had they are considered a threat on the others morality. They'd give the person who had stood up for him the same treatment. No one wanted that so they just went with it.

In the end fitting in was just a cover up. Another term used for avoiding conflict.

She came out of musings when she felt a poke in her shoulder and snapped up to see a grinning face. She had jumped and let out a little eep on contact, and then she heard laughing and she blushed. She looked at the source and found the blonde boy that she was thinking about smiling at her.

"Don't think about it too much. You're way too young to be thinking those kinds of things." he sounded more like an older brother now, she glared at him. She wasn't a child. "Haha, just enjoy life." he said with a broad smile and she couldn't help but admire it. Wait, wasn't he only 3 years older?

She couldn't voice her question, because her subject was pulled along by a pale hand. The owner of the hand's face irritated and she noticed her sister following the blonde and raven out with a rather large blush.

Uzumaki Naruto, you're certainly someone.

Hanabi was too young for that. Even if Naruto had expected this when he was less than half her age. She was far too young to be thinking these kinds of things. She had a different life growing up.

Everyone did. Because no one here has ever seen a bag of cocaine before. Because no one here has actually been in a street fight before. Because no one here had to steal food to survive. Because no one here has ever held a gun before. Because no one here has ever seen someone die in front of them before. Because no one here has ever seen someone get raped before.

He was an entirely different situation, and everyone here was isolated and to some extent still is. Naruto has been exposed to this world for his entire life. No one needs to hide anything from him, cause he's seen it all. Fights, death, rape, drugs. He's seen it. And no one will ever know. Know that he's been in a fight. Or that he's smelled decaying blood. Or that he had witness someone be raped and tortured to death. That part of his life he hides from people, because they wouldn't understand.

He's witnessed all kinds of death. Torture, suicide, assassination, murder. Everything! With all kinds of weapons, guns, knives, twine, staff, fists, brass, glass, hell even a toothpick, Utakata uses a freaking flute.

Naruto _knows_ how to _end someone's life._

And it's scary to him too. Hanabi doesn't need to know that, because he knows he's a horrible person who shouldn't be even looking at anyone here. He knew that and it was part of his torture. He was a horrible person for even speaking to Hinata. But, if only for her innocence, Hanabi shouldn't ever know what it's like out _there_. In his world. Because their two worlds should never interact but they did. Kurama broke down the social wall just to torture him. Was there anything that man _wouldn't_ do?

He was snapped out of his musings when the three got out and to their stations again, they spent a little more time making decorations, falling back into their routine. As Naruto was making another run, Kakashi made his way over to the team, but kept at a distance.

"Naruto," he called as the blonde was running by him again with more blue and purple paper. They were probably preparing for decorating Hanabi's sector, that was the 12 year old theme colour this year after all. The Uzumaki stopped in front of him. Was that a bruised cheek, perfect.

"Yeah, sensei?" Kakashi was a bit impressed, Naruto had been running back and forth all day and he wasn't out of breathe. Well he did have almost inhuman stamina. He says almost because of the time he puked after not getting lunch and doing suicides instead and going straight into afternoon practice right after.

"I needed to talk to you about your contract."Kakashi said and Naruto visibly stiffened. He looked down right terrified.

"I-I've been eating, s-sensei. I s-swear." Naruto stuttered out, and Kakashi couldn't help but think how cute his student looked when he was afraid.

"That's good to hear, but you're not in trouble." Kakashi eye smiled and Naruto seemed to visibly relax, but Kakashi didn't want this to be too shocking so he spoke quickly "I was just wondering who signed your contract?" Naruto went rigid, oh gods. He looked so scared, like _way_ more than before. Like the fucking devil was coming for him and he to gogo _go_ "I noticed his name was Kurama, but I've never actually met him." Kakashi's eyes never left Naruto's shaking body.

"Good" he said firmly despite the shaking. Kakashi had to hand it to the blonde, he put up a tough act, even if he was about to shit his pants.

"Has he ever been to one of your games?" Said in a voice he used when he was making a point.

"No, he's busy a lot." He looked sick.

"What does he do?" Kakashi just didn't waver, no matter how scared Naruto was, he had to know.

"He's a businessman, works for a satellite company." He looks like he's gonna throw up.

"How long have you been under his care?"

"Does it matter?" Kakashi stared at his shaking but dead set determined student. What was he determined about? _Probably about not puking all over me_ Kakashi said to himself. "Why are you asking me sensei?"

"Because I didn't feel obliged to before, but just know if you want to tell me anything you can." Kakashi gestured to his face and Naruto touched his bruised cheek.

"I'm fine sensei, really. He didn't do _this_ to me. I promise." Naruto said softly. He made to leave but Kakashi stopped him again.

"But the whiskers he did." Naruto stopped, hand clutching the paper to his chest as he felt his heart rate increase and let Kakashi's uncaring voice sink in. Bingo, now all he needs to do is say yes. To bad Naruto doesn't give up that easy.

"No, I got cut by a bunch of kids." he said, Kakashi raised a brow, why did all these answers sound rehearsed? "I was bullied a lot as a kid and I was trying to get away from them, and they said I looked like a helpless cat and the neighborhood I grew up in wasn't very nice so they decided it would be funny to just mark me up. Ya know?" It seemed so practiced, like he was told to say it. They even sounded like lies, and Kakashi knew Naruto didn't believe them either. So what was holding him back from telling the truth?

Well now Kakashi couldn't act, but his suspicions were confirmed. Even as Naruto walked away he never took his eyes off the blonde's spot where he once occupied.

Naruto walked back over to his spot with Hinata and Sasuke. And placed the paper down and gave a smile.

"What did Kakashi want?" Sasuke asked. He never did like saying pet names like 'sensei'. Naruto didn't really associate him with those childish names in the first place. Naruto looked like he was about to lose whatever he ate this morning.

"Just something about my gaurdian." No more secrets between him and Sasuke, and it wasn't like Hinata was going to tell anyone either. He trusted these two more than anyone else on the team. He best friend and his first friend. It was the perfect combo. And he tried to ignore the nausea that was invading his abdominal area.

But the mention of his guardian made the two in front of him rigid and he himself having to put a hand on his stomach to appease the churning contents of his food and lies that boiled in the pit of it. That didn't help though "What?" he asked as he looked up at them.

Sasuke was going to say something, but Hinata beat him to the punch. "Don't act like it's nothing, you hate that subject. You look like you're about to puke." As if on que Naruto jumped up and ran to the nearest bathroom, which happened to be a unisex one and didn't bother locking the door, cause he was busying himself with emptying his stomach into the porcelain before him. Hinata and Sasuke followed him in and looked at him as Hinata rubbed his back gently and Sasuke looked at them from where he stood like a guard dog at the sink.

Naruto flushed the toilet when he was done and Hinata and Sasuke saw Naruto was shaking a little. Yep this was definitely bothering him. So they waited until he burst.

"I-I... know…" Naruto whispered. They were surprised by the softness of his voice. "I gotta go." he looked like he was far away, and neither of them stopped him as he went to open the door. The muffled noises of the outside world amplified. "I'll be back." he said so softly they almost didn't hear it over the bustling and tampering of the busy Hockey team. But they did, and they felt reassured that he trusted them that much to tell them he was going to be okay.

That was enough for now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	7. Can't Find Me

**Hey everybody. Heh heh, haven't been here for a while, huh? Well I'll have you know school ended about a week ago and I was meaning to edit this chapter, but then out of nowhere my mom and dad were all like 'we're going to orlando for 9 days to watch your sister play volleyball games'. Yeah, you'd think they'd I don't know given me a break that** _ **wasn't**_ **3 days or maybe uhm TELL ME BEFORE WE HAVE TO GO IN 4 DAYS!? It might of helped, you know just a little.**

 **So I stayed up all night revising this. I don't really go to sleep so yeah. Had that problem since high school started people, fanfiction is the only thing keeping me entertained during the night.**

 **Story time?**

Chapter 7

Sasuke didn't know what he was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn't this. Naruto always stood up and rose to the challenge and nothing could bring him down. He never gave up or ran away. He always took on the world without a second thought and then usually ate dirt afterwards, but then got back up for anothother helping.

So why wasn't he here?

It was almost evening and Naruto hadn't shown up for the skating event. Usually Naruto was very supportive - even if he didn't care for skating, he did care about spiritual support. That's why he cheered so loud from the benches _and_ on the ice. And although he didn't promise - cause Naruto would sell his soul to the devil to keep a promise - it was like an _obligation_ to go to Hanabi's first free skate at KIA. So the fact that he _wasn't_ here, seemed … _wrong_.

Hinata must have noticed him gone too. She wasn't paying attention to the rink, and her sister was about to go on. She looked around frantically, but Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him and blushed, then diverted her attention back to the free skate. He had a dust of pink on his cheeks too. It wasn't like him to get worried or anything of the sort. He was a heartless bastard for a reason. He was an Uchiha, it was just built in. But then again there were those few exceptions like Obito and Hinata. Because the Hyuuga were just as cold.

He guessed he wasn't entirely surprised he wasn't here. Somewhere in his subconscious he knew Naruto wouldn't be here, and Hinata the same. Yesterday's reaction to their sensei's interrogation was enough to tell them how comfortable he felt about talking to them about his problems when he wasn't ready. It still didn't make it feel any less wrong, but it wasn't like he was just gonna burst in the door now.

It'd still be a pain though. Because the few times Naruto _did_ actually hide like this were the times they could never find him. It's like if he wanted to disappear he could, from whoever he wanted to. A trick Sasuke has yet to master, because god dammit his brother knows him too well and keeps finding him. Naruto could too though, when he tried, and it made him wonder if Naruto was less of an idiot or if he was careless.

When Kakashi came up to him and the shy Hyuuga after the free skate was over, he was a bit peeved off, at the sight of his white haired teacher.

"Why?" Kakashi wasn't the first to speak. He looked at the silver haired man straight in the eye with unwavering confidence that he'd always had. He just never brought it out like this. He didn't know how to describe it, but what he could say was he felt fearless. Huh, this must be how Naruto feels when he's facing well… anything. It kind of felt good. No wonder he was positive all the time.

"Sasuke… we need to know." Who was we, oh now he noticed his brother and cousin and his wife all there. Looking at them, expecting an answer. They wanted to know where the hell Naruto was, because _they_ knew he should be here. _Everyone_ fucking knew, and that made it even _more_ immoral for him to miss this event. AND HE WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW IT! Sasuke knew he wouldn't tell him that though, because the guilt would eat Naruto til' he was nothing but a memory. It was sometimes very frustrating that he was so selfless all the time.

"I don't know" Sasuke said, and he knew they weren't just speaking to him. They were speaking to Hinata too, after all the two _did_ get along. He saved her, everyone on the team knew that. And they also knew of her admiration for him and his willingness to protect her. Because by god, if you were one of naruto supposed 'precious person', you were gonna be hounded like a patrol dog on a robber. He was so clingy and overprotective of them, it was almost painful to watch.

"Then what _do_ you know." His cousin said to him and he shook his head. They needed to talk some where privately. But it's not like he'd say anything.

OoOoOooooOooooOo

She wasn't the same as her teammates. She was different. She hadn't face tragedy in her life ever. She had two loving parents who made a nice flow of money so they could afford a nice home and good food, and she was smart and pretty. She played hockey and she was strong. She wouldn't consider herself to have it all, but she was grateful for what she did have. She wouldn't trade her life and she was content with it. Happy and satisfied.

In fact, the only real tragic arch in her life, was the beginning when she switched from skating to hockey and Sasuke didn't even bat an eye her way. It was such a contrast to what she was used to, she felt like a pile of stress was put on her, and she didn't know how to cope with it other than take it out on an outlet. That said outlet so happened to be the ever convenient and expendable Naruto. Yeah she didn't really cope with that one well.

Her teammates had faced tragedy before.

Sasuke seems like he's seen tragedy. That's because he was so quiet and closed off. He didn't talk to anyone, and Sakura assumed that was how he coped with stress. He coped with it better than her at least. If anything, he just used to ignore Naruto rather than lashing out at him. Like just last week, when Naruto hadn't shown up it had stressed Sasuke, she knew because by now she could tell when he _and_ Naruto were stressed - Naruto didn't really get stressed often though. He closed himself off from anything and everything. He didn't even acknowledge anyone else unless he absolutely have to, and he solely focused on either thinking of things that could take his stress away, or doing the things he thought of. He didn't ask for help, but they'd try to help. Sometimes actually getting somewhere and sometimes making the problem worse. It could really go either way.

Sakura also knew the pressure his family put on him. It was a great pressure, to have to be perfect to uphold your family name, was a big responsibility. To be perfect just for your own benefit is easy, you can change who you are and you can weigh how much a certain action will cost you. It's easier. But when you have a whole clan depending on you to uphold their image, that is a lot of pressure and it's usually best to just blend into the background. But when your clan is expecting nothing less then perfection that is hard. Good grades, good manners, good social mentality, good social interactions, good moral knowledge. All of these and more. Perfect, and no flaws. Having to meet expectations was hard but when the expectation was to go _above_ the expectations was harder.

It piles on and it's stressing, Sakura can't _know_ what that feels like, but she understands. He couldn't take risks, cause if he made a mistake it would reflect on his entire family.

Naruto, on the other hand, doesn't have a family reputation to uphold. In fact, he doesn't have a family period - Sakura felt a little pang of hurt in her chest. Or maybe he does, he just doesn't care - he really didn't like to talk about that subject. But that doesn't mean he doesn't feel stress. It's hard to see, but she can tell now - it took forever to figure out. Naruto is better at hiding it, and she is surprised that it _doesn't_ surprise her - it also makes her feel a bit sad. He does it different, but he doesn't show what he feels either. If anything it's better and worse because by now Sakura can _almost_ tell what are the fake feelings and what are real. Even if he has friends he can trust - or maybe not because he still hides himself - he can't be himself in front of them. In front of _her_. If anything, it's probably better than Sasuke's emotional blockage.

She thinks she has some of the signs down though. Like how he has developed bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, or how he lost a lot of weight - he doesn't even notice those things, which is something she could secretly expose. But he just covers up anything else that would give his stress away with a smile. A smile so blindingly bright that it would distract you from everything else. And it did at first, hell it still does sometimes.

Naruto deals with stress differently than anyone she ever knew. He doesn't let it show. He doesn't want anyone to know. He laughs it off until he's alone most likely. Sakura has no earthly idea why, but it is frustrating sometimes because she doesn't know when to give him a break. Sakura doesn't know when he's stressed, or - by some heavenly miracle - if she does know, then she doesn't know what about. It makes it hard to give him a break when she knows he's the first person in this world to deserve one.

But if anyone _needs_ a break it's Naruto. Like life saving need. Everyone - including Sakura - tends to forget he has his own dark side, like everyone else. He hides it better; but everyone has one, it was just a part of being human. You usually have two faces. Like when someone touches his lower back, he'll flinch or when someone gets cut he'll tense up and then pull out bandages - Sakura doesn't know why he keeps those on hand - and start fussing over that person as if it was a deadly flesh wound. That was how he copes, by helping others, and Sakura's both envious and sort of sad by this. He was so selfless and he'd never, ever hurt anyone for his own benefit. Even the people he was supposed to hurt, he still helped them. I mean, look at the Neji and Hinata incident. They both are like best friends now. But whenever someone got hurt, she'd see that look in his eye. It was the look most kids have when they hear a sound outside their window at night or when their report cards come in. He was absolutely terrified, that's his way of showing it, by helping others. She can see it in his eyes. As if he's seen a dead body.

And Sakura honestly doesn't like to think that way. She knew Naruto didn't have the best home life. She had retained bits and pieces from his endless ramblings, but it was hard to believe he had a bad life with the way he holds himself up and inspires people to be better people. How he's so positive and happy all the time.

Now that she thought about it, she what did she knew about Naruto? He knew all about her. All about her problems and peeves and rants, he'd listen to it all. He knew her like the back of his hand. What the hell did she know about him?

His name _Uzumaki Naruto_. He didn't like to be called anything else. No, he didn't mind being called 'kid' or 'brat'. Now that she thought about it he didn't even mind 'baka'. He only retorted to Sasuke's offences. But that was more playful than anything else. He also gave nicknames to people, like 'bushy brows' or 'Jiji' and 'teme' Okay so he kind of liked nicknames.

" _Whiskers" "Don't call me that!"_ He hated when anyone mentions his whiskers. How did he get them, again? Huh, he never told her. _You never asked_. A little voice in her mind said she tried to push it back, but it did bug her. She'd change that.

Ok, he liked Orange. When he came here first he wore a big, baggy orange jacket. It made him stand out, and whenever she looked at him on the ice, her vision would go all blurry because - with the already shiny white surface of the ice and his light blonde hair - it was so _bright._

He was like sunshine, a nice sunshine that radiates light and warmth. He was so nice to her, and would always help her - either as a friend or an outlet - without complaint. Why was she so mean to him in the past? Why was _everyone_ so mean to him? He didn't do anything wrong, he just showed up, like the rest of them. And he was good at playing Hockey, he'd always help the team. Wait... he didn't even come from Konoha! He came from...from...Sakura couldn't put her finger on it. Dammit, she should know this! He was her TEAMMATE! Come on there's got to be something else. These are very easy questions she is asking herself here.

He also liked...liked...dammit this shouldn't be hard. He liked ramen and hockey and...and...she should know more than this! His parents, no. His birthday, no. Siblings? Where he lives? Where he used to live? His freaking birthday?! No, No, No, NO! She should know! And she feels like shit for it because he knows everything about her. He knows her birthday. And he knows who her family is. He knows where she lives. He's helped her with all her problems, yet she doesn't know a single one of his. She wanted to cry.

She doesn't know anything

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They were outside in the hallway now. Everyone else was still inside the rink, watching the beautiful figures dance across the ice. For some reason though it seemed colder here than on the ice. But the ice rink always seemed warm half way into practice - maybe because of the exertion training put them through. The building in general seemed cold and dull and for some reason made Sasuke tired, but not so much, cause every time he'd almost fall asleep, a slap of cold came rushing through him. Both annoying and convenient at the same time.

It always seemed that way when Naruto wasn't around. Like it was incomplete. Just a cold, desolate grey building. With no sunshine or life. Damn was he connected to this place. Did anybody else just feel...uninterested anymore? Like about this entire place. He did.

But now the cold hall seemed fitting for the interrogation he and the Hyuuga beside him were going to get. She didn't seem scared - which he had to silently commend, that was quite a feat for the shy heiress - she knew they wanted to help him. And she also knew they couldn't. He knew too. Good they were on the same page. This really wasn't the best way to do this kind of thing and they knew it. None of it. From the upfront asking to the data checks, because yes, it is pretty obvious when you've checked someone's data. You always look at the different. And honestly what wouldn't cause them to ask questions like the ones they did, because they've never asked them before. But the adults didn't seem to understand that yet.

"We really don't know where he is." Sasuke clarified bordley.

"If that was all we were going to ask, Ototo, we would have left you alone." his brother said to him. He knew that already. Itachi was treating him like a kid, and that was getting on his nerves. Luckily, he could school his expression like any good Uchiha… sigh… Obito was obviously _not_ a 'good Uchiha'. Was he adopted or something? Sasuke had to wonder.

"We want to know what you know about Uzumaki's parents." said the woman with short brown hair. She was a better Uchiha then Obito with that look. She wasn't even born in the family, she was _married_ into it. Take notes Obito...oh wait they wanted something that was _not_ family ethics? Huh, well too bad.

"He's an asshole." he said with the Hyuuga at the same volume and tone. But they could still hear them both, he spoke a bit softer and she a bit louder to meet in the middle. He was honestly impressed she could use that kind of vocabulary. It wasn't fitting for a Hyuuga, but uncensorship was fitting for this conversation. It was always like that with involving Naruto. It was kind of relieving.

"Yes, we can see that." His cousin ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Itachi seemed frustrated from his first response. He'd already given up trying to get his brother to talk.

"We just want to know if he's told you two anything he didn't tell us." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his teacher.

"There is a reason he didn't tell you, otherwise he would have." Sasuke said with a glare. They _weren't_ gonna spill Naruto's secrets - the ones they knew at least. They have gotten the furthest _anyone_ has ever gotten with his trust, and they really didn't plan on losing it this easily. Not over a plan they weren't involved in. That wasn't fair or right.

He and the Hyuuga knew, they weren't talking as just worried teachers and adults, they were talking from a criminal point. A _political_ point, which Naruto had been avoiding for a _good_ reason - albeit they don't _know_ the reason. But they couldn't ignore it anymore.

They needed to find Naruto before them, and they could.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

One thing you have to know if you sneak out a lot is you have to have a place to lay low until the coast is clear. Somewhere good, that no one will come even _close_ to finding you. Not even the person you trust most.

Naruto was a smart kid. He had several hidey holes, and they were pretty organized - ok not really organized but he did have a two sense for this sort of stuff. He could hide from anyone and everyone, if he wanted to disappear, he could. Just one of the things that make him seem even more invincible.

Naruto also happened to be a paranoid kid. Growing up like he did would do that to you. He had hidy holes from everyone, Hinata, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura. The entire team. If he was hiding from you, just give up your search because you weren't going to find him, not even with dogs.

But another thing he had to keep in mind was trust. At first Sasuke never understood these hidy holes, he didn't even know they existed. But ever since he tried to find Naruto, who used to disappear more often than not, for the first time, he's been slowly learning about them, and even finding some - well the one's Naruto either doesn't mind or wants him to find at least.

Naruto wasn't dumb, he may not be as academically inclined, but he knew how the world worked and how to get through the cracks - unseen, in this case. Sasuke was smart - not as streetsmart as Naruto, or whatever you want to call whatever he's smart in, but he's a fast learner either way - but Sasuke knew those places weren't particularly meant for **him** _not_ to find. Naruto wasn't hiding from him. And right now Naruto wasn't hiding from him either. So the few locations he did know, he'd start there.

He actually secretly took pride in some of these places. And if he were to be honest, most of them were by sheer luck and a whole lot of deciphering. Because like it or not, Naruto talks a lot when he's around people. And usually he's around Sasuke. Still it did slightly peeve him that the shy Hyuuga knew more places than he did.

They stopped by a semi-busy warehouse near the docks, that was not yet abandoned. Place was an area by the bay that had bunch of warehouses and storage houses. It was like a little uniform town that was connected by slabs of cement and wooden bridges that went off the land for the most part. The warehouse itself was grey and with piles of boxes inside. It had a big wooden door and some people would sile in and out with crates and boxes. It never seemed to be making each pile bigger or smaller. There was an empty room in the back that had a broken lock, and never was used, and the only way in was through a little hole that was covered by metal and boxes. The door to it was sort of eerie and workers tended to avoid the back anyway.

They found the blonde in the slightly dark area, that was really rusty and had a light in the middle, only illuminating part of the small room. Naruto was busying himself with just flicking a rock up and down and catching it.

Sasuke sat next to him and Hinata sat too so they made a little circle and Naruto sat up. They gave him a bag of takeout they had brought for lunch and they ate silently for a few minutes. But Naruto had a little problem: he usually wasn't a big fan of silence.

"So how close are they?"

"Other side of the world, dobe." It slightly assured him that the blonde was here, because if he wasn't here, then Sasuke knew that he'd be hiding from them too, and he wasn't. He trusted him, which made him not want to tell Itachi anything even more than he already didn't want to. He was guessing the Hyuuga felt the same because she gave out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Heh, that's way too close." Sasuke couldn't tell if he was joking. "They need to be on the other side of the _universe_ for me to be satisfied" he grinned at them, for some reason he couldn't help but think he was serious. It didn't do anything to help him with that, Naruto was pretty paranoid despite his carefree attitude. But there was something he wanted to know.

"What did Sensei ask you yesterday?" His question was, again, voiced by the Hyuuga. Her voice was soft and patient and that probably was better than his demanding voice. They had all day and the hesitancy that filled the air this time was thinner then two days ago. He was going to tell them, he just had to form his thoughts into words. He probably didn't tell them two days ago because they were in a public place. Naruto didn't consider it _safe_ there. Here. Here was safe.

"He" Naruto started, and then gave out a frustrated breath. "Kakashi wanted to know about Kurama, he's my 'guardian' and stuff. And like he was interrogating me, but I don't understand. Why _now_? Like he had three freaking years to ask me that and well- it's weird." _Kurama_ that is his guardian's name. But Naruto kept talking at sonic speed "And like, it's weird you know? Everyone is getting so worried and then he asked about my scars and then he asked if he gave me the scars and then-"

"Who gave you the scars?" Sasuke cut off. Naruto seemed to flinch like he'd been struck. Even Hinata was quite shocked. Sasuke himself was disbelieving asked. "You don't have t-" he was cut off.

" _He did_." Naruto said quietly looking down. He seemed more guilty and Sasuke never intended to make him feel that way. Sasuke looked at him, not showing any emotions, but worry churned in his gut and he could tell the Hyuuga turned a shade paler.

This wasn't good.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto came back on Monday, but Hinata and Sasuke seemed to cling to him more than before. Sakura wasn't dumb, they were slightly disconnected from the team ever since the game Naruto missed. Only because Sasuke took it personally and Hinata was relieved to see him back, but it was almost two weeks and the rest of the team didn't even make an attempt to amend for their sins.

Sakura didn't like it, she wanted to be apart of it. It was _her_ boys after all. They were the team, and Hinata seemed to instantly fill the gap. Was she really that expendable?

That made the green beast of her jealousy rear it's head a bit more, but it made sense. Hinata was the only one that _never_ insulted him. She never insulted anyone so it'd make sense if Naruto picked her over Sakura. It still didn't make it sting less. Her mind just refused to see this logic and she went over and smiled at the Hyuuga girl.

"Hey Hina, how are you?" Sakura said sweetly, Hinata was nice, she was kind but when she looked Sakura dead in the eye, it made Sakura feel bad about being jealous. They were friends, but something seemed wrong. Like there was a cold icy wall between them. A polite distance. In which they respected each other, but didn't particularly _trust_ each other with certain matters. Matters such as these.

"I'm fine." she said, Sakura knew she meant no harm, but she sounded sad and a bit disappointed, Naruto and Sasuke were coming up to her. They stood some ways behind Hinata.

"Hey Naruto, didn't see you at the free skate." she said and Naruto went rigid, because he saw it coming down the ice before she felt the wind of someone passing her by and by then it was too late. Her eyes widened slightly in sympathy and apology.

"That shouldn't be a surprise." Kiba said loudly skating past them and Sakura felt bad, and let it show. That's not what she meant by that. Naruto smiled at her. He understood her, and that made her feel both releived and guilty.

"Sorry, I had something come up, but this time Sasuke and Hina-chan actually knew." Naruto said with a broad smile, that makes it hard for you to hate him and yourself. Sakura hadn't entirely gotten past looking under it. So she let herself believe it. Sasuke and Hinata had it under control, but it made her feel bad for not being there too.

 _She_ was their teammate after all. There should be no fall back in that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shikamaru wasn't the most motivated guy. He played hockey half asleep, half assed his homework and didn't really get involved in other people's problems.

He didn't like that last one especially because getting involved in other people's problem means they wanted you to help with it, and that was just a drag. And with an IQ of 200, Shikamaru got a lot of requests. He shot them down with his lazy demeanor though, but there was some instances where he sucked it up and helped. That was only with his friends on special occasions. Even Shikamaru had requirements, although it wasn't used for what people normally used them for, but still it's something. And something was everything with Shika.

People asked for his advise all the time. But Naruto seemed to be the only exception, which made the seemingly dead boy a bit curious about the seemingly brain-dead boy. Shikamaru was probably the first one to notice, but the last one to care.

He noticed how Naruto closed himself off first. It was like his number one priority to make everyone _hate_ him. He smiled and that used to make him so damn frustrated because he could tell that the blonde was hiding something, but he didn't know what. But he stopped himself from asking, because there obviously was a _reason_ Naruto was hiding it, and didn't want anyone to know. So it didn't matter. Why should he involve himself in other people's problems? It was all such a drag, because they have conflicting emotions and what not.

He noticed Naruto's bags under his eyes, and how he always wore baggy long sleeves. At first everyone thought he was fat, like _really_ fat. But Shikamaru could tell by how the piece of clothing flowing _inward_ too much and it looked like it had more to go. It made him slightly scared and nervous for a bit. Like should he do something? This was getting a bit dangerous and out of hand. But Naruto had freaking stamina seemingly granted to him by the gods, and Shikamaru never really understood how he could stay so energetic, cause for the first year Naruto didn't look like he had eaten anything. Ever.

What really stumped him was how Naruto was so damn positive and bright. Like the sun. He made most people happy, or content. Even while everyone was hating on him, he made them content. They seemed to visibly relieve stress, which was kind of sick. Who got pleasure in making others suffer?

Naruto seemed to understand the human mind more than him though. Because he may not look it, but sometimes preaches some pretty damn deep things and doesn't know it. But it makes him open his eyes and think _damn that's true_. Because sometimes even _he_ does the things that Naruto says and doesn't know it. Not even sometimes because he _does_. It's honestly kind of scary how right he is. But weird because usually with stuff like that, you're also relatable. But the blonde couldn't really fit himself into that category. Breaking the boundaries like usual.

It's kind of ironic how the most human person is viewed as a monster.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

There was two types of friends. Those who comfort and those who defend.

Hinata was the perfect example of those who comfort, because those people don't usually get into a fray to pull their friend out. Instead they make them feel better using kind words and friendly gestures.

Naruto was the perfect example of the ones who defend. He always jumped into the fray and was willing to pull a friend out of whatever trouble they were in and defend them at all costs. Like a more hands on approach.

Neji had noticed her over protective behavior towards the blonde recently. It was weird, and roll reversing because Hinata wasn't the type to openly defend someone like that. She was the type who gave sweet words of compassion and knew just what to say when someone was feeling sad. Sometimes she didn't even have to say anything, because her _presence_ was soothing.

So for her to act as a wall - figuratively of course - was making him both concerned and curious.

Neji has always been taught that he had to obey the main house, and follow their orders, be like their servants and what not. Hinata, though, never used his position against him. She would always politely refused his services and tried to do it herself. At first he thought that she thought he was _inferior_ \- which is what made him laugh to himself every time she failed at the task given. But now he knows, she wanted to see if she could do it herself, make sure she isn't wasting _his_ time rather than hers, even though it shouldn't matter. She shouldn't care. If she couldn't do it alone, she'd ask for help or advice and he'd give it to her and she'd complete the task with it, or tweak it a little so it matched the situation _without_ wasting his time.

She never did think of herself as inferior, she just didn't want to be useless.

Now it was Neji's turn, and although she didn't ask for his help, he'd give it to her. Because in situations like these, they were based off opinion and impulse - like Naruto. And Hinata would _never_ force him to do anything he didn't agree in. She never asked twice, because if she had to that means he didn't want to. And she'd never make him do something he didn't agree in or didn't want to do.

Neji would help also because it _was_ Naruto. He owed the blonde a great debt for opening his eyes and making life a little more peaceful for him, both at home and on the ice. Made him a whole lot more positive too, and it didn't make him feel like killing someone. He preferred this life better than the one he had almost a year ago.

Naruto turned his world around for the better, so defending him from further infliction when the world seemed to be crumbling in front of him was the least Neji could do.

So it made sense when he whispered to the Inuzuka "You really have a death wish, don't you?" in a most threatening manner.

OoOooOoOOOOOOOOOO

He was clearly avoiding him for the past two days, it was kind of irritating. It didn't help that Sasuke and Hinata were defending him and taking his hits for him.

But it _did_ make Kakashi wonder how the _hell_ did Naruto get an _Uchiha and Hyuuga_ on his side?

Make that Hyuuga **s** because even Neji was defending him, if only because Hinata seemed to and the fact that it made his and Hinata's life better. Okay, now that made sense. And Sasuke did it because he was his best friend and they were literally telepathically connected. Okay, that did too.

Well played Uzumaki. You've got powerful allies.

But it made him feel worse than he already did - because who feels good about making a 14 almost 15 -in like … wait was that tomorrow- year old kid go into hiding from everyone for three freaking days. He was one of Naruto's enemies in this battle for trust, meaning win or lose he still couldn't trust Kakashi, and even if he had that satisfaction of winning, he still wouldn't have it. Trust wasn't just something earned through battle, it was earned through comfort. Something Kakashi had found expendable in his youth, - and gods did he regret it. He'd know more, but never know anything else, because Naruto would be ready the next time and they couldn't even find him with hounds.

If he lost, however, he still wouldn't know, because 'you've been my enemy once, how do I know you'll not stab me in the back' was always gonna be there, and he was doing so damn well.

Hell, even Sasuke didn't trust him - no wait that made sense, Sasuke was kind of distrustful. Okay, even _Hinata_ didn't trust him, and Hinata was the sweetest person ever. God damn, maybe he was too straightforward.

Sakura seemed to try and be trusted like a good teammate, but Naruto had closed her off - in the most polite manner and it was kind of intriguing and disbelieving to Kakashi. Dammit Kurenai took the only girl he could actually trust.

Despite that, Kakashi was actually glad to have the rosette on the team. It was for the pink haired girl's benefit and opened her eyes a bit. And plus, sometimes it made Naruto not to feel obliged to talk, because he seemed almost _afraid_ of silence. But he was glad that it wiped her into the right motivation to take Hockey seriously and not a battlefield of love.

And she really did care about Naruto's weight. She was the best dietricion out of all of them.

So Kakashi sighed as he watched Naruto snap shot another goal and it was honestly the best snap shot on the team. Scored them a lot of goals.

All he could do was be a teacher, but that doesn't mean he'd give up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Konoha was a lush, green environment. It was full of trees and an over all a big city. They had many things that were special about it, but the biggest was hockey and figure skating. Those two sports were like the life forces of Konoha. Their national teams were the pride of their city. So KIA was an important part of it.

But to be a national team you have to play in national tournaments. And to compete in national tournaments you had to have opponents.

There was two types of teams. Small ones, that were from small sectors of Japan, like Taki, Ama, Getsu, Hoshi, Ishi, Kuso, Oto, Shimo, Tani, Tsuki, Uzu, Yu, Yume, and Yuki. They didn't take the sport as seriously as the 'big five'. Which were Konoha, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri and Suna. Those had the best competitive teams and leagues. And trust me they were _competitive_.

Suna was probably the most reviled group against Konoha. They were just a 1 hour plane trip away from Konoha, on the other side of the city. Suna was so hot it almost felt like a desert. They were a little smaller then Konoha, but still possessed really good teams.

And to kick off a little beggining of the school year tournament, they would face Konoha on Friday.

The SIA (Suna Ice Academy) top 3 best players on their 15 year old team was the Sabaku siblings. Kankuro Sabaku was the goalie and a pretty damn good one at that. He blocks almost every shot. Temari Sabaku, who was his elder sister, was a fierce player, mostly on defence, who had killer powerful shots. And then there was Gaara Sabaku, who was their youngest brother. Gaara was literally a demon on the ice and everyone feared him for his cold attitude and his precise but deadly shots.

But despite being related, the Sabaku siblings had a strange relationship. Kankuro and Temari lived with their dad, but Gaara, for one reason or another lived with his uncle, Yashimaru. But an unfortunate event happened in which Yashimaru had committed suicide and Gaara went missing for 7 years.

Then when Gaara was 12, he was brought back by a person named Shukaku. Shukaku explained how he found Garra, and came to return him to his family. Medics had DNA tests run on him and they found out that he was their son, and the Sabaku family couldn't thank Shukaku enough.

What the family didn't know was that Shukaku had stole young Gaara that fateful night of Yashimuru's unfortunate 'suicide', and brought him to where they kept all the little chosen Jinchuuriki.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was Wednesday. Naruto walked in like he had for the past two weeks, with his head held down and scurried into the locker room, which was normal by this point, and Neji and Sasuke would dress with him (not like that, pervs). He did notice however that Kakashi was looking at him with an eye smile. God damn, he had something planned. Naruto had a sinking feeling of dread.

Naruto shivered as he walk into the locker room, as Chouji and Shikamaru were walking out and as soon as Sasuke saw him he started to get dressed. As did Neji, it was nice that they waited for him. Then he'd feel less awkward when he walked in the rink last.

And they did and did warm ups with Hinata, who was waiting by the entrance of the rink, and Naruto felt bad that she was just standing there awkwardly, but would it be more awkward to start warm ups and then leave the person you were playing to go to another group. That wouldn't just be awkward, but it'd be mean too. And Hinata wasn't mean, even if she was kind of peeved off, she never showed it.

Kakashi called them in and they all split off into their teams. Naruto hid behind Sasuke a bit and Kakashi seemingly saw no point in hiding why he seemed so sadistically cheerful anymore.

"Good job during warmups" he said with a smile, and Naruto felt like the creepiness of it was directed towards him. That bastard didn't even seem to care. "Sakura, your sticking had gotten much much better. Sasuke, you need to work on your snap shot, Naruto, slap shot. But if you switch the two it's the best I've seen." That left Naruto confused and with a slight headache, there was a reason he never watch Alice in Wonderland. "Okay, team go work on those. Oh and Naruto, Happy Birthday." he eye smiled and walked back to his spot where he watched the kids play.

3

2

1

"WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO!" and then proceeded to watch his pink and raven haired student chase his blonde one across the empty rink in attempt to mangle him. Naruto must have been glad to be wearing pads, because they had apparently cornered him and were proceeding to verbally and physically assault him with hockey sticks. Oh the joys of friendship.

Snap

"Teme"

"..."

Snap

"Teeme"

"..."

Snap

"Teemee"

"What!?" Sasuke turned to his blonde haired companion with an irk mark throbbing on his forehead.

"You mad?" Sasuke sighed "Why?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It literally slipped my mind"

Slap

"I honestly forgot"

Slap

"I never celebrate my birthday, ya know"

Sla-Snap

Naruto curse under his breathe when he screwed it up again. Snap shot was a good asset to have, but when you are in a rink with defenders you can't really practice like you do with no defenders, because if you screw up you lose the puck, because you used slap shot and you weren't supposed to use it because you never meant to use it for a reason. And same with slap shot. That was why Naruto and Sasuke worked so well together. Because they could do what the other couldn't, and this was frustrating because Kakashi knew they'd be okay on the rink. He just did it to annoy them.

But he gave Kakashi the benefit of the doubt most times, because no one else could operate as good of teamwork as them, and therefore they had to learn counter moves and it was so freaking frustrating every time he'd pass the puck to _not_ Sasuke and they would _not_ make it.

Yeah remember when I said most times. Well due to certain circumstances _this_ was not one of those times.

"Idiot" Sasuke muttered

"What I would have told you, but I keep forgetting and you don't ask. It's not like it's a secret, you're just over reacting!" Naruto yelled at him, his arms flailing in the air.

"You act like a 12 year old" Sasuke dodged a hockey stick.

"The hell, I'm 14- no 15!" Naruto yelled at him, he almost forgot again.

"Yes, but you have the attention span of a 6 year old and are built like a seventh grader" Naruto snap shot a bunch of puck at him, but Sasuke dodged them all. Snap shots are faster but slap shots hit harder and are more accurate. Sasuke's slap shots were accurate but faster than Naruto's snap shots. In Naruto's case snap shots are fast but hit harder than Sasuke's actual slap shots. But they were less likely to make a goal rather than make a whole in your stomach. Dammit. Stupid universe, pulled a cheap trick on him like this.

"BAKA!" he heard a feral roar and turned just in time to dodge a hockey stick.

"What the hell, Dog breathe!" he yelled at him, as Kiba kept clumsily use his Hockey stick as a katana. Luckily Naruto had dodged a lot katanas and staffs when he was in his younger years, so one good thing came out of his childhood at least.

"You. Didn't. Tell. Us. It. Was. Your. Fucking. Birthday!" he said in between swings and Naruto growled.

"It really doesn't matter." Naruto grunted out as he tried to dodge another swing only to be whacked in the head by Ino's glove. It might be padded but it still hurt. What's up with girls and their super strength? If their this strong why do boys call them weak?

"It does, you were the last one to actually turn 15, the rest of us already were." It was true, because Neji, Tenten and Lee turned 16 this year because they missed the cut off in their old schools, and Hinata had turned 15 last year in late December, because she was homeschooled before she joined KIA.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hide it from you." he said as he dodged the in coming hockey sticks. "I fucking forgot too, so it's not your fault that I don't care about my birthday." he said and it made them feel a bit better, but at the same time not.

"Idiot"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _It was dark, so dark. He couldn't see much, even if his pale green eyes could see better in the dark. It was darker than that and the stark contrast from the sun when the door closed, to the blinding darkness he yet to let his eyes adjust to it. Still, he had his other senses. Like it smelled of sand - now he knew what Kana was talking about the first time they met. But a light breeze would squeeze through the cracks of the musty warehouse he was shoved into._

 _Where was Naruto?_

" _I bet you're wondering about him right now." He didn't even flinch at the voice, it would make any other person flinch at the almost maniacal sounding voice, but not him. He was used to it, in fact he expected it. It didn't surprise him that the voice knew what he was thinking either. Shukaku always knew what_ he _was thinking._

" _You can't see him though." Somewhere deep inside him he knew he'd never see his blonde haired companion again. But he didn't want that, he pushed it down, cause god dammit if anyone could break through the barrier in which concealed them it was Naruto._

" _You might" he took a sharp intake of breath "But if you do…" there was always a consequence to what he wanted. To what_ any _of them wanted._

 _9 forgotten souls. Cause they were never together in the first place and you couldn't break what was never made._

" _He'll die again" the term would be the last thing he heard from the racoon demon in 3 years. He didn't know that though, as he was pushed into the blinding light that made his vision white._

 _The rest of that day was just a blur. Meeting his 'parent' and 'siblings', he couldn't make out their faces in his memory. All he could remember was_ not _wanting to see Naruto._ Not _wanting to see his best friend. Because he knew if_ he _was the reason to kill Naruto all over again, he couldn't live with himself._

 _He already helped kill him once._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto ended up with 11 bruises that day, if only because everyone was mad at him. EVEN HINATA HAD TAKEN A HIT ON HIS SHOULDER. Albeit lightly, but her 'lightly' was hard. Sakura's was harder, but she hadn't even tried to hold back, and Naruto slightly feared for his life. But, for some reason, he was happy. Happy that they actually _cared_ that he _exists_. And he also felt this constricting pain in his chest at the fact that _he_ wasn't the one they were celebrating. No it was _Naruto Uzumaki_ , the hockey player, number 9 on the ice and off it he was a loud unstoppably proud idiot. They weren't celebrating him, cause he may like hockey, but it was just a plus he got out of this puppet show. And he may be number 9, but not in the way any of them thought or expected...or wanted. And he may be an idiot, but he was certainly stoppable. By Kurama, Bijuu... _himself_. 

Now was not the time to think of that though, tomorrow they'd have a hockey game and then play against the winner of the semifinals on Saturday. They had a tournament to beat here, albeit it was a small one, but still. He would _not_ let his team down again. He wouldn't miss _another_ game. Not on his life. No one was going to stop him either. No matter how many thoughts went through his head at the text that said **See you soon kit** from Kurama.

Wait...what!?

'See you soon kit'?! Any other person - that wasn't from Bijuu, well even it if it was it wouldn't be _as_ surprising - he'd just think they were replying to an old message. But Kurama? He only told him the most necessary and most basic of information. And that was usually location, he wouldn't even tell him what to do for a mission, those were always told in person because he didn't trust technology - Naruto wouldn't either, hackers, Shikamaru was the perfect example of that. Kurama didn't even greet or even wait for a reply - Naruto didn't even think he looked at any reply Naruto would send out.

So a 'see you soon, kit' means…. Something! Naruto doesn't know, but Kurama _always_ has a reason for doing the things he does - to Naruto at least. Cause everything he does was carefully planned out. Was this a warning, a sign? Whatever it was, Naruto was reluctant to stay alone.

So the shifting closer to Sasuke, as the raven haired boy threw his stuff into his bag on the benches near the rink for after practice leaving, made sense. Not to Sasuke though. To Sasuke - who just side glanced at his blonde haired companion - Naruto just looked scared. Like ready to bolt to the bathroom and throw up his none existent lunch scared. But by some miracle he managed to keep in food he had ingested earlier down.

Sasuke didn't move or speak when Naruto was staring at his phone, just looked at the blonde boy. Naruto wouldn't want any sort of pity - especially from Sasuke. Just Sasuke _not moving_ was enough for him. Naruto was tough as balls, and the only thing that actually _scared_ the blonde boy was his guardian. Anything else, he'd face it with a grin, and usually eat dirt only to get back up for more. That was just how Naruto was.

So for something to actually _scare_ him, must be pretty god damn frightening - well except for those horror movies and stuff, it was entertaining watching Naruto scream like a little girl _at_ a little girl. Naruto wasn't - mostly - afraid of anything, hell he might be a bit paranoid - if the knife in his hockey bag and in between the padding and in his pocket when he wasn't wearing padding, was anything to say about it. It took Sasuke about two seconds to notice them, but it took Sakura two years. It probably took Kakashi less time than him to notice it, and Itachi probably knew about it _before_ he met the kid. It was surprising, but was even more surprising was that it was fitting - although Sakura did reprimand him for carrying them when she found out. He still does, but Sasuke understood. He must feel exposed without them, without some sort of defence. The way he grew up he most likely needed them. If it was as bad as Sasuke thought at least. Old habits - or paranoia in this case - die hard.

So he'd stay here for as long as he needed to. But he knew Naruto wouldn't disappear again - even if he had that spike of doubt because god _dammit_ this was so familiar. Naruto didn't want to disappoint his teammates again, he wasn't that kind of person to let down his teammates _twice_.

And that understanding was probably the best comfort.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi didn't pick him up. He knew that as soon as the black convertible _wasn't_ a black convertible but a BMW - black of course. That meant only one person came to pick him up.

"Father" he said as he got in the back. If it were Itachi he would have gotten in the front and not even mutter a greeting of acknowledgement. Itachi _usually_ picked him up. So why didn't he today? Did something bad happen? Usually if he was on a long term job he'd of texted or told him but his inbox was empty and he hadn't even seen Itachi today.

Sasuke didn't ask though, because a heavy pressure hung in the air around him just daring him to break it.

"Sasuke" Fugaku acknowledged. Sasuke's full attention was on his father. He wouldn't even _think_ about giving him less. "I'm coming to your game if you get to the championship." Sasuke froze.

 _What?_

He had _never_ come to a game. Like EVER. Itachi did. Why now? Why would he come to a freaking game _now_. Now, when his team is literally falling apart. Now, when the only other person that can actually _pass_ to him and not get all excited, is radiating the stress he's kept bottled up for years - a Sasuke didn't think any less of him because if anyone deserved a stress reliever it was the blonde. BUT STILL! (Yeah, he can see after the hyphen, don't think he can't.)

Why now? 

Sasuke didn't ask though. He just kept silent and the shock off his face and sat completely still until he got home where he practically bust open the door and bounded to Itachi's room, where the older male was working on the same case he had been 2 weeks ago.

If anyone would know why his father was acting like this, it was Itachi. So he stood there, waiting in the doorway for his older brother to look at him, because Itachi _knew_ he was there and why he was here.

"He's not coming for the hockey." Sasuke might have flinched when he was younger, but now he didn't care. He _knew_ his father would never willingly come to one of his games and was just relieved he was right and _didn't_ have to run a full imposter regulation on his own father. "He's coming for the case."

"What does my game have to do with a case?"Sasuke asked, not angrily and Itachi sighed and turned to him with something akin to pity. Except Itachi didn't pity anyone, this was an apologetic look. Apologetic was as pitiful as he got.

"The game doesn't have anything to do with it." Itachi said lowly "Your teammate does." Sasuke knew exactly which teammate he was talking about. Itachi had some sort of attachment to Naruto, which was weird, but none the less true. He wouldn't look that way for anyone else. Even Sakura.

Sasuke got his answers, and he was surprised he wasn't more upset. He guessed he expected this, he _knew_ this would happen. Even before these two weeks, the reason he wasn't that surprised about all the events - or as surprised as he should be at least - was because he _expected_ this to happen. Naruto breaking under the pressure - because no one could hold that much stress up for that long alone. His past coming into light to haunt him - it was _never_ gonna just _stop_. Everything that _they_ didn't know was coming back and connecting him to things he probably couldn't control.

He didn't even know what they had found.

 **Usuratonkachi…**

It took a while for a reply, but either way Sasuke didn't take his eyes off his phone.

 **Teme, not now.**

Okay, so he was alive. Sasuke didn't care what it said, so long that there was a reply that said the word 'teme' or 'bastard'. He just called the blonde. And it rung 3 times before the whiskered boy picked up.

" _I said not now._ " He sounded tired.

"You sound dead."

" _I know."_

"My dad is coming on Saturday."

" _We don't even know if we're playing on Saturday._ "

"I know, that's why I'm gonna drag your ass there whether you want to or not."

" _I don't have a choice, do I?"_

"Not even a little bit."

There was a long pause.

" _Fine."_

He couldn't help but smirk. Even if his dad wasn't coming for hockey, he'd still make him proud.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Actually decided to show up goldilocks." Kiba said mockingly but he was never good at concealing his emotions and his obvious relief and approval was laced in his voice. Naruto grinned at him for that.

"Well yeah, you guys would have lost without me." Naruto gave a cocky grin over to Kiba and he turned red with embarrassment. "I saw all that tension leave your shoulders, you were worried I wasn't gonna show up." Naruto continued to tease.

"So what if I was, we have to beat Ama, Yuki, Taki, Getsu, Oto and Uzu today. We're not losing!" Kiba said. Some teams didn't enter the tournament, meaning they would only have 6 teams to beat today.

"Those should be a knockout. We could do it without him." Shikamaru said lazily getting up from his spot to go out to the rink. Naruto turned red. "Although it would be more of a drag." Shikamaru added, and Naruto muttered 'lazy' under his breathe and pouted.

Even so, he was glad to be here. With his team. Nothing bad would happen so long as he was with them. Well at least he hoped.

"Okay, team!" Gai said after they had all assembled together. "Time to show Taki our power of youth!" He smiled brightly and some of the students had to shield their eyes from the offending gesture.

"Starting line up will be 32, 64, 59, 22, 29 and 9 " (Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Tenten, Lee, and Naruto - in that order) Asuma droned out, and Kakashi looked at the blonde featuring on the starting line up.

"Glad you could make room in your busy schedule." Kakashi teased in an amused voice, and Naruto blushed a deep red.

"Get on the ice." Kurenai's strict voice cut through and the starting line up did just that.

Neji skated up to the center of the rink to face off against Taki. This was an important part of the game, this part showed you how determined and ready to win the team was. It was like a mini game, and the person facing off would represent their entire team. Neji was a naturally calm and focused person, but here he was pumped with adrenaline, and his eyes always followed the puck. He seemed to have hyper vision sometimes. Hyuugas seemed to have that trait in common.

His strange shade of blue seemed to pierce through his opponent as he looked at him fiercely. It unnerved his enemy, good.

Sasuke scanned the offending team, they were all seeming to be focused, but Sasuke could tell they were nervous. Good, they could use that to their advantage. If they were nervous they would make rookie mistakes, something he actually _enjoyed_ exploiting because they were so predictable. Naruto made rookie mistakes, but that was only because he was so reckless. And he actually used some of his ameture mistakes to his advangtage. But Taki wasn't Naruto, they weren't as creative or unpredictable.

Hinata wasn't really a fighter, so she didn't see a game as 'I will defeat you'. She saw it more as, 'good game but I _will_ win, so I don't let my teammates down, sorry.' For some reason this made her 'scary', because she was so nice and shy that you wouldn't expect her to flash down the ice to pass the puck to an ally. She was just like that, so she never really faced off, because having a face off meant that she had to look intimidating and she was never really good at that.

Tenten was just the opposite. She was the only girl to join the hockey team because she _liked_ the sport. The other girls grew to like the sport and be good at it, but Tenten was the first. She lived to crush her enemies and win games. She had a competitive streak, so when it came to win or lose she would stare down anyone who got in her way. Being on a personal team with a calm but highly competitive Hyuuga and a determined and hardworking leotard wearing freak, were bonuses in her opinion. So she could prove to them that she was superior, and she'd be winning their respect. Lee's was easy to win over, but Neji was harder. Well she earned it either way.

Lee was just pumped up. He had to restrain himself from jumping on the ice in a declaration of youth. He always got hyped to show the world that he was a good player and show his teammates how much he had improved since the last game. His focus wasn't on the winning or losing part. Just improve, improve, improve. Prove to them you are a splendid player like he's been training for. Prove all the people who called him a bad player because he was skinny wrong. Prove to them all he was worthy to win the game. Yes, Lee was very hyped, as he was most games.

Couji was always goalie. It didn't matter how many games in a row they had. The team would usually keep this in mind, and try to make him do as little work as possible. Which was easy in most cases when they weren't facing one of the 'big 5' - Kumo, Suna, Kiri and/or Iwa. Konoha was a great team, and a competitive team. It's not often someone slips past their defences. Their almost always on offence. And usually they would unconsciously - according to the starting line up - split into groups of three and see who can make the most goals. That was usually on the weaker teams. It was like a game they did when the actual one got too boring. That's not to say Chouji was a bad goalie, quite the opposite in fact. But Chouji was their _only_ goalie, and he was glad that they cared enough to think of his stamina - albeit subconsciously but still - to play harder for them. And he'd cheer them on all the way.

Naruto may have been happy to be with his team - to play with his friends - on the bleachers. But as soon as he got on the ice, his mind instantly went to : You're winning no matter what. Full out competitive, no matter what he was thinking on the bleachers. All the sappy stuff was forgotten and they were gonna win no matter what. So long as it was fair. He loved the adrenaline rush when the face off happened and seemed to be hyper aware of his surroundings. Oh yeah, he was so ready for whatever the hell they threw at him.

Yes, the starting line up was pumped. They were ready to make an impression on this team. Their _enemies_. Because to anyone else it may have been a sport - just a game. But to them - the Konoha team at least - it was war. All out, raging war. And they seemed to radiate the intimidating steam of it because it doesn't matter if they were weak, Konoha was _not_ going to go easy on them. Who cares if it was over kill? It was better than losing.

3...2...1...TWEEEET. The black disk seemed to go in slow motion as the ref threw it up and seemingly disappeared to the side lines - cause he even knew not to get in the way. It flip once...twice and it was coming back down. Did Taki just slide back a little? 64 was at the puck immediately and slid away it in a flash. Before Taki even knew what was up, Konoha had already gotten into formation. And were they... _grinning?!_ Or smirking - Neji and Sasuke thought their grins looked like they were about to kill someone and get sadistic pleasure out of doing so, well according to Naruto at least.

"64 passes to 29" came the announcer and you couldn't see him but you could tell by his voice he was excited, 29 was fastest on the team and just went by in a black and slightly blue blur. Usually it would be green, but they had on their black and blue jerseys today.

"And 29 slides it over to 22." That was an understatement, he slammed it over to 22 and Taki got out of the way to avoid being hit. He wasn't the strongest though, so Amara caught it fairly easily and slap shot it straight into the goal before Taki registered she even had it. "And she makes it into the goal!" Amara stopped where she was and jumped up and gave a victory sign, before 64 and 29 could hold their forearms up with her and bump them together.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. They wouldn't let team Gai get all the glory. Sakura seemed to approve of this idea as they looked at the fire in her eyes that promised death if they didn't win against them. Sasuke and Naruto smirked at each other.

It was so on.

Neji caught this and smirked. Way to make it a little interesting. The smug look on his face must have alerted his teammates cause Tenten had a smug look while Lee had a literal fire in his eyes that promised victory.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Hinata, and she smiled at them, for some reason they could see the 'let's kick their ass' behind the sweet smile and they smirked back at her. Okay, so they had their next team member.

TWEEET! Hyuuga swoops in to Taki and "She steals the puck from Taki's 18". The enemy seemed frustrated, but 32 had upperclassmen to beat. She sped it down the rink in a flash and got ¾ of the way down before slapping it roughly over to the Uchiha who managed to catch it "Uchiha has it..." and look like he's going for a shot but actually passes it to Uzumaki "And he passes to Uzumaki who…" Uzumaki slammed it toward the goal while the goalie jumped to the other side trying to catch the none existent shot "And makes the goal!" Uzumaki holds up his stick and swings around the goal to catch Hyuuga in an embrace and fist bump Uchiha.

"Konoha is up by 2 and it's not even a minute into the game." Well what did they expect? Them to get no points by 30 seconds. It was a bit disappointing though. You'd think they at least get ten, go figure. Maybe Naru was a bit rusty from not playing games for two weeks. Oh well, foxy is just gonna have to suck it up.

"Second quarter lineup 29, 13, 17, 11, 43 and 34! You're up! Show them you're flames of YOUTH!" (Lee, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru - in that order) Gai said and he jumped up in excitement. They had gotten 22-0 in the first quarter - each quarter was 15 minutes. Usually they'd try to make each player play in at least 2 quarters. It wasn't ideal, but sometimes players had to play back to back. They tried to make it the ones who have the most energy like Lee and Naruto and sometimes Kiba. The girls would sometimes go back to back but that was only in emergencies - like injuries or something - or they had a really easy opponent. This was a pretty easy opponent.

"Man, Sakura-chan is really awesome." Naruto said as his head moved back and forth to follow the pink blur that defined Sakura from everyone else and the only reason they could identify her.

"Yeah, she could win this entire tournament with her hand tied behind her back alone." Sasuke noted as he watched his pink haired companion zoom down and up the rink with the puck and make goals easily.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto said and stood up "Go Sakura-chan! Show 'em what team 7 is made of!" Naruto yelled in encouragement. Sasuke smirked, no wonder they felt off last game. Naruto was always an active member on the ice weather he actually _on_ it or not. He'd always give encouragement no matter what.

Sasuke didn't even know how they won last time without him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Quarter 2 lineup just got off the ice. Usually the senseis wouldn't switch them out during the actual quarter unless someone got injured or had to leave quickly. Even then they'd tried to finish out the quarters._

 _The team sometimes had members who couldn't make it. They had family obligations, or trips or events that they'd have to attend and would occasionally cut into their hockey games. That was a rare occurrence but every single person had to do it one time or another this year. It was their first year and only December at that - very busy month. They'd be playing their last game before Christmas. It was actually a Christmas tournament. They were playing the last game and they had barely gotten to the finals with Kiri. Kumo was about to win, but Kiri came in at the last second in over time. Kiri was still easier to beat than Kumo though. Even if it was a little._

 _Their teamwork was not that good, only exceptional, overall that is. Individually was a problem. The members of the team each worked well with certain people, and despised the others. They wouldn't even come to terms for the game. Just grudgingly pass to them if their friend wasn't open. It made sense since they were only in the first half of their first year, but still._

 _You only had to get along with 11 other people. Was that really so hard?_

 _Well at least 11 of the members actually got along with one another, sometimes grudgingly. But there was always that one member who just … didn't._

 _The blonde was at every game, even if he had to leave - which was only twice - he would only be a quarter off or come a quarter late. But he'd always be there. He would mostly be focused, but Kakashi could see out of the corner of his eye, whenever anyone would make a goal on the team, the blonde's lips would quirk up._

 _It made Kakashi glad that the blonde at least had some spirit for his team. Even if it was only a little. Even if they didn't acknowledge that he made more goals than most players. He was still happy for them, as a whole team._

 _But as soon as the game would end, the boy would disappear. He never even saw him hit the locker rooms. It was like he didn't want to be with his team at all after the game or outside of hockey in general._

 _Kiba or Lee would usually offer to go out after a victory, and usually most team members would attend. Even Sasuke and Neji attended at one point or another. The only one who wouldn't was Naruto. It was like he was not apart of the team. Even if the team couldn't work well with some people, but at least they could tolerate each other to a certain extent depending on the person. No one could tolerate the blonde to any extent._

 _He only existed to be put down, and that didn't seem right. At a standpoint at least. Teasing the blonde was often easy. With his poor grades, and his stupid mistakes, it was quite easy to make fun of him. And he wouldn't fight back, just take it. But during games he was perfect, almost like he was afraid to lose, or miss. And Kakashi knew why: because if they lost he'd be the one to blame._

 _That really wasn't right. Based on what Kakashi had seen and inferred, the blonde treated this game like a stress reliever - from whatever may be on his shoulders. So having your stress reliever stress you out too, was not fun nor was it right nor healthy. His team didn't seem to get that. They all seemed to ignore the fact that he was human too._

 _Kakashi didn't know how much the blonde needed this, but Kakashi could tell he needed more than he let on. It didn't matter that Naruto didn't have a family to support him - if anything it'd be harder without that. Well it shouldn't matter._

 _Kakashi came out of his musings when he saw a hockey stick on the bench. It was beaten up and pretty old - it looked like it came out of the trash and just well taken care of after that. It was heavily duct taped, with dark blue and neon orange tape. Kakashi gingerly picked it up, as if it might break if he held on too tightly. He knew that wasn't the case though._

 _How did Naruto use this without breaking it? His shots were literally deadly. Huh, interesting._

 _Kakashi had to move fast if he wanted to catch the blonde. He went out into the crowded hall, where most of the hockey players were meeting their parents before they hit the locker rooms. He craned his neck a bit to see a blonde head of hair moving quickly, yet not erratic - as if stopping to avoid bumping into people. The older male followed the boy out into the crisp cold December night._

 _It was quite cold. It had slightly snowed and it made for white patches on the grass and you could see your own breathe in the air. Kakashi noticed how Naruto was alone and walking away on the sidewalk that ran on the side of the building._

" _Naruto," Kakashi didn't need to call very loudly. There was no one but them there and the parking lot only held a few cars, of the player's rides home most likely. His voice still echoed off the black cement._

 _Naruto turned to him with tired blue eyes. His entire frame shook of cold and exhaustion. His blue eyes seemed a bit dull, but Kakashi had never seen them any other way, still Kakashi felt they could be a bit brighter. He held out the stick._

" _You left this." he said, Naruto's eyes widened and looked at his bag and back at the stick. He grabbed the stick, and looked at Kakashi._

" _Thankyou" he said, his voice sounded hoarse and raspy._

" _It's pretty beat up. You gonna get a new one?" Kakashi asked casually. Naruto averted his eyes._

" _No, don't have the money." Naruto answered raspily. Kakashi pretended to look around._

" _Where's your ride?" He knew Naruto didn't have a ride. His guardian never came to a game. Still, Kakashi would've thought he'd come to the Christmas one at least._

" _I don't have one." Naruto seemed frustrated, and tired. Kakashi couldn't blame him for how he moved tonight. He must have used a lot of energy. "I just walk home." he said. Kakashi raised a brow._

" _Isn't that a bit far?" Kakashi raised a brow. He was slightly worried about his student's health. He might get sick, and he'd be slower because he must be sore._

" _I- it's- I can manage." a particularly cold gust of wind cut through the air making the boy's uncovered nose pink and making him shiver. Kakashi had his mask and a warm blue long sleeve with a forest green vest on, so it didn't particularly bother him. Naruto only had an oversized sweatshirt - that looked pretty beat up mind you - and some long shorts that went only to his knees and some old, worn out sandals._

" _Here I'll give you a ride." Kakashi didn't leave any room for complaint as he turned and went to his silver Tesla. Naruto was reluctant but followed silently._

 _Kakashi opened his trunk to put the hockey bag and stick in and Naruto did so gingerly - as if he were afraid that he might be taking up too much space or something. Kakashi proceeded to walk to the driver's seat while Naruto made to get in the back, but Kakashi motioned him to sit in the front. Why did it bother him that Naruto seemed shocked? Naruto opened the passenger's seat and got in hesitantly. Kakashi reached for his seatbelt and Naruto did the same after looking at him for a minute. They started toward Naruto's apartment when Kakashi confirmed the coordinates and had pushed them into the GPS._

" _So," Kakashi tried to start to make conversation with the boy, who was leaning his head against the cool window. He noticed that the boy did not, in fact, live close by. Did he walk home everyday? That meant he probably walked to practice everyday. God it must be agonizing. A rational part of his mind knew he probably took a bus, but still the closest bus stop was 3 miles in the opposite direction of his living area. "You doing anything for the holidays?" Kakashi asked, avoiding the question that he wanted to ask. The boy's eyes were closed but his posture seemed to loosen as if remembering something._

" _Oh yeah, people do that." he mumbled, but the car was all electronic - except for 17 parts - , meaning no hum of a motor, meaning Kakashi could hear him._

" _You don't celebrate a holiday?" Kakashi asked._

" _Mn got no one to celebrate with yaknow." Naruto hummed, he didn't seem sad about it "My guardian doesn't come around often." and Kakashi could of sworn he heard 'best thing he's ever given me is a break' mumbled, but it was so quiet. Kakashi noted that the blonde didn't have a good relationship with his guardian. Family: touchy subject. He could relate._

 _They had made it to the apartment building and Kakashi couldn't help but notice it was right off the cut off to civilian and slums. Gai thought Tenten lived close, well Naruto lived way closer. Kakashi hid his disapproval of location well as Naruto took his stuff out of the back and said a quiet thank you before running up the open stairs._

 _Kakashi couldn't help but notice that the nearest bus stop was 5 miles away. In the opposite direction._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They had won the last game of the day. 64-2. Sasuke came up to hug the blonde boy, which startled him because it was so uncharacteristic.

 _They all snarled at him when they saw him in the locker room. Despite the win._

"You are the best, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke said and Naruto grew red.

" _You were the reason we almost lost!"_

"You coulda done it without me, you just wouldn't get as many points." Naruto pointed out casually "but either way I'm freaking awesome!" He boasted with a shit eating grin.

" _We could've done this without you! We might've even gotten more points!"_

"Heey! You didn't make all the points bastard!" Kiba's voice cut through.

"Yeah only most of them while you only made ten." Naruto teased. Kiba stuck his tongue out.

" _Freak!"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
